Heritage
by LOTRRanger
Summary: She thought her life was on a set course, never to change. One unlucky encounter changed everything, never to be reversed. "Sometimes it is the smallest things that matter the most." Slightly AU, Obi-Wan/OC
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer for entire story: I do not own Star Wars, or anything related to this story._**

_Ramblings with Ranger: This is going to be a long-ish author's note, but there should be very few after this. This story has been in the works for a little more than a year now. I've seen similar story lines a couple of times, vaguely. However, I had already had this idea before I read the other stories, and mine is not like the others I have read. Therefore, I am not plagiarizing and I am not stealing someone elses work. I am definitely writing something original. Well, you know what I mean.  
><em>

_I never intended to actually finish this story or post it. Yet here we are. I have about 18 chapters written, and am still working on it. Personally, I think this is the best story I have ever written. It's a little darker than _Overcome_, for those of you have read my Inheritance Cycle fic. The writing style is a little different, I think. Or maybe it's just me. Be warned that I rarely say anything in a story that is unimportant - especially in this story. *hint hint*  
><em>

_I hope you enjoy! I enjoy reviews of any shapes, sizes and heat intensities. ;)_

_This fic is dedicated to the lovely, wonderful and completely awesome and amazing _**Chloes-Cheese**_, who has patiently waited for _Heritage_ to be posted. She's stuck with me through my writers blocks and has been very understanding. Did I mention she's awesome? Yeah, she is. :) And a big thanks to _**Angel of the Night Watchers**_, my beta, who is also extremely awesome and without whom my stories would be incomplete. :) _

_I'll shut up now so ya'll can read. Thanks for patiently 'listening' to me ramble. :)_

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Prologue

.

A young girl pressed herself further into the damp walls of Jabba's palace, as if doing so would send her straight through the wall and into her freedom, into a life devoid of explosives strapped to her person, into a life devoid of chains. Adrina didn't care that she was getting all matter of slime and dirt on the rough material of her clothes; she just wished herself away from the life of slavery that she led.

The eleven year-old wrinkled her nose in disgust when Myla, Jabba the Hutt's favorite – and longest lasting – dancer brushed airily past her and onto the floor before Jabba's dais. Adrina averted her eyes from Myla's contorting figure. After a few minutes, Myla planted herself in front of her servant expectantly. Adrina wordlessly wiped Myla's light blue figure free of sweat and handed her a goblet of cold water.

Adrina stared down at the floor. She knew she had to endure just another hour that day before Myla would sway her hips back to her room and Adrina would see to her needs privately. Every day was much as the last: wait on Myla hand and foot. Occasionally, there would be the 'accidental' shoot out between rival bounty hunters to liven up the day, but that was only rarely. The surviving bounty hunter would then be temporarily out of Jabba's service; they were lucky to have that liberty. Adrina could only dream of freedom.

Then came the day when Myla was fatally shot during a scuffle. The shoot-out was followed by a spectacular explosion in which Adrina's best friend Aralyn was killed. The day after she died, Adrina was sold, lost betting on the podraces. She was now the property of Watto, a Toydarian junk dealer, perhaps to never see her father again.

.

Chapter One

.

A young woman, old beyond her years, stood up suddenly from behind the counter when she heard Watto curse in Huttese. In the process of pinning her hair back up, she dropped her hands from her hair. With a sigh, Adrina Skywalker made her way out into the courtyard filled with spare parts. _Watto's Shop_, which Adrina thought was a _very_ original name, always seemed to have something that needed cleaning, even though she cleaned almost non-stop everyday.

Long black hair swung loosely from it's ponytail as Adrina bent low to retrieve the aeromagnifier Watto had dropped. After a quick inspection to make sure it wasn't damaged by the fall, she wordlessly handed it back to her master.

"Eh...uh...thank you." Watto muttered, not really looking at her. Adrina pursed her lips and returned to work.

_Watto's Shop_ really wasn't that bad a place to be if you were a slave, Adrina thought, at least compared to the other places she could be forced to work. True, Watto was rather verbally harsh and demanding in the work his slaves were tasked with, but they always had enough food and their home was adequate. Also, he never beat them, which was a rarity among slave owners. Neither did he attempt to force himself on female slaves, an even greater rarity.

Adrina's head snapped up when she heard the steady hum of Watto's wings grow nearer. "We've got customers." Watto murmured in Huttese, pleased. Adrina instantly forced a bright smile on her face, preparing herself. Watto shooed her into the back room, however, reminding Adrina that she did indeed have to finish cleaning an air filter. From the back room, though, Adrina could hear all that went on in the front of the shop.

"Hi chuba da naga?" Watto greeted. Adrina shook her head, sighing internally. You couldn't accuse Watto of beating around the bush, that was for certain.

"I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian." a male voice replied calmly. Adrina guessed that he was middle-aged based on the rich timbre of his voice; she had never met young man who had sounded as wise.

"Ah yes, ah yes. Nubian. We have lots of that." Watto replied gleefully. "What kinda junk?" There was a slight pause before Watto hollered for Adrina's adoptive younger brother Anakin to get into the store.

"My droid has a readout of what I need." the male customer responded smoothly. Adrina heard Anakin run inside, breathing hard.

"Coona tee-tocky malia?" Watto demanded of Anakin.

"Mel tassa cho-passa..." Anakin tried to explain. Watto cut him off.

"Chut-Chut! Ganda doe wallya. Me dwana no bata." Watto ordered. Adrina did sigh that time. Watto turned back to his customer. "So, let me take a-thee out back. Ni...you'll find what you a-need." Adrina shook her head, wiping her grimy hands on the nearby rag. She was nearly done with the filter.

"Don't touch anything." the customer instructed sternly, but Adrina wasn't sure whom he was speaking to. She heard a strange noise that she supposed was someone sticking out a his or her tongue; perhaps at the man? Adrina would have loved to listen to the rest of their conversation, but she remembered an order that needed to be picked up. Putting down the newly cleaned filter, Adrina slipped out the back door.

Watto was sure to be in a good mood if there were several customers, Adrina mused as she walked the streets of Mos Espa. Recently, the shop hadn't gotten as much attention as it usually did. _Watto's Shop_ had ups and downs, though, and it always did well, in the end. For her, and her family's sake, Adrina sincerely wished that man got the parts he needed. Nubians definitely weren't the cheapest ships to buy for, but they held up well, and she knew that J-Type 327 Nubians were _very_ expensive.

Parts, plural, meant a good deal of money, and more money meant there was a chance of a little spending money for the Skywalker household. Adrina smiled to herself. She knew that her mother loved muja fruit, and that she had been craving some for a few months know. But muja fruit was considered a luxury to slaves such as themselves, and they hadn't any money to spare. They had to settle for the cheap, yet still delicious, native fruit of Tatooine.

After picking up the new cooling unit, wrapped in coarse brown canvas, Adrina trudged the mile trek back to _Watto's Shop_. She watched the skies apprehensively. It looked like a storm would be rolling in shortly.

Adrina carefully sat the unit in the back room, informing her master of its arrival. Judging by Watto's mutterings, the man who had been in when she had left had _not_ gotten the parts he needed, though Watto did carry them. It seemed that the man was from somewhere in the Republic, a rarity in and of itself, and only had Republic credits. Unfortunately, Republic credits were about as useless on Tatooine as a fishnet umbrella in a rainstorm. Not that Adrina had ever witnessed a rainstorm, but she had heard about them from the deep space pilots. Adrina longed to see rain. Sometimes she doubted water really could fall from the sky.

Watto informed her that Anakin had gone home about fifteen minutes prior, and that she could leave as well. However, one glance outside told Adrina that she would be spending the night in the shop. It had already started to storm, and though it was light, it promised to pick up, and Adrina knew that she couldn't make it home in time before the worst came. No, Adrina decided, she would just have to wait it out in _Watto's Shop_. She could only hope her brother made it to shelter safely.

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

Adrina awoke the next morning, very uncomfortable and acutely aware that she hadn't eaten since yesterday's lunch. She had slept on the counter, her arms her pillow. Adrina grimaced, sitting stiffly up and rubbing the back of her neck. Watto wasn't anywhere to be found, and it looked as if the sand storm was dying down. With any luck, she would be home for lunch.

The young woman had only to wait a few more minutes before the last of the winds finally died down. Jumping down off the counter and rubbing the back of her aching neck, Adrina dragged herself into the courtyard piled with so-called junk to inspect the damage. It seemed that Watto had managed to secure tarps tightly over the mounds of merchandise, and that little damage had been sustained. _Not that there's much to damage._ Adrina thought ruefully. _Watto will certainly be happy about that._

Walking back inside, Adrina pulled her hair back at the nape of her neck and sighed. She had a gnawing feeling in her stomach that something important was going to happen that day. Adrina hated it when she had this feeling. The last time she had it, someone had tried, for some unfathomable reason, to rob _Watto's Shop_. Luckily, Anakin had not been present, and Adrina had managed to incapacitate the would-be burglar, but she had still managed to get herself shot in her right foot in the process. That had been two years ago, when she was fifteen.

Adrina straightened when Watto flew into the store. "Not much damage, sir." Adrina reported. "Things were pretty secure." Watto nodded.

"Good, good." Watto muttered. "Start cleaning up." Adrina nodded obediently and quietly began her work in the courtyard. She wasn't sure exactly how long she'd been working, but she figured it was about half an hour when an animated discussion drew her from her thoughts. Rising, Adrina dusted her pant legs off and picked up her cleaning cloth. She stepped inside the building just as a middle aged man with a young woman.

Watto fluttered over to them, laughing, leaving Anakin by the counter. Adrina regarded the customers. They were dressed like moisture farmers, with their plain, rough cloth. Adrina picked up the part nearest her, she didn't really look to see what it was, and began to 'clean' it, while still regarding the supposed moisture farmers. She studied the young woman's hands and frowned; she had never seen smoother hands. The young woman could not have worked on a moisture farm. Her hairstyle, also, was not conducive to the life of a moisture farmer. The women always had their hair pinned up, whereas this woman had a good deal of her hair plaited in intricate braids free falling down her back. Her clothes, also, were too pristine, even if they were new. The man, however, _he_ looked like he could possibly be a moisture farmer, if it weren't for his companion.

"The boy tells me you wanta sponsor him insa race. You can't afford parts. How can you do this?" Watto began without pretense. "Not on Republic credits, I think." Watto laughed at his words. Adrina felt her heart plummet. Anakin race in the Boonta Eve? When did this happen?

"My ship will be the entry fee." the man said calmly. He pulled a small object out of belt and a hologram of a handsome ship floated above it. Adrina pursed her lips. It was an upscale ship. The pieces fit together in her head. This was the man from the other day, the one who was looking for parts for the Nubian.

"Not bad...not bad." Watto muttered. "A Nubian." The man nodded.

"It's in good order, except for the parts we need." The man added temptingly.

"But what will the boy ride?" Watto pressed, frowning slightly. "He smashed up my Pod in the last race. It will take some time to fix it." Adrina and Anakin were indignant at that.

"It wasn't my fault, really!" Anakin said emphatically, staring earnestly up at the man. Adrina nodded. It really had not been his fault. "Sebulba flashed me with his vents." Adrina nodded again.

"And he did save the pod." Adrina threw in softly, for the sake of her brother's reputation. She lowered her gaze when the man's gaze flickered to her. Anakin shifted uncomfortably.

"Most of it, anyway." Anakin amended. Watto laughed.

"That you did, that you did." Watto agreed. "The boy is good, no doubts there." The man cocked his head and studied Watto.

"I have acquired a pod in a game of chance." the man announced. "The fastest ever built." Adrina flicked her eyes to Anakin. That sounded suspiciously like something he had told her a few days ago.

"I hope you didn't kill anyone I know for it." Adrina rolled her eyes at that. "So, you supply the Pod and the entry fee; I supply the boy." Watto bargained. "We split the winnings fifty-fifty, I think." Adrina frowned. It wasn't the fairest deal she had ever heard. The man seemed to agree with her.

"Fifty-fifty?" The man repeated, obviously surprised. "If it's going to be fifty-fifty, I suggest you front the cash for the entry. If we win, you keep all the winnings, minus the cost of the parts I need... If we lose, you keep my ship."

Watto debated about this. It was a risky gamble on the man's part, especially considering Anakin had never won race before. Statistically, the odds were in Watto's favor. "Either way, you win." the man threw out.

"Deal!" Watto announced. The man looked pleased. Watto turned to Anakin. "Yo bana pee ho-tah, meedee ya." Anakin was indignant at that comment, but he didn't say anything. Watto, laughing, flew out into the courtyard.

"Anakin!" Adrina hissed, rushing over her brother. "What is going on? I'm away for _one day_ and you decide to race in the Boonta? Mom'll have a conniption!" Anakin smiled up proudly.

"Mom's already agreed!" Anakin informed happily. Adrina's mouth hung open, shell-shocked.

"What?" Adrina breathed, horrified. "Mom's agreed?" Anakin laughed.

"Yep!"

"Don't sound so smug, Ani! This is serious! You could be killed in the Boonta!" Adrina exclaimed.

"Young Anakin has been gracious enough to offer up his services to help us." Adrina whirled around to face the man who had spoken.

"Pardon?" Her fiery eyes belied her even tone. The young woman at the man's side stepped forward.

"We would not ask Anakin if there was any other way." she assured. Adrina crossed her arms. The man nodded.

"They need my help, Rina." Anakin told her softly. "If I win, they can fix their ship and leave. They're stuck here right now." Adrina said nothing. "You know what Mom always says, Rina, that no one ever helps anyone else. I can help them." Adrina's shoulders dropped.

"I don't want to loose you, Ani." Adrina whispered. Anakin smiled.

"You won't." Adrina wished she had his confidence.

"And what about the pod?" Adrina demanded. "It's not even finished yet."

"We will help him finish his pod." the man said. Adrina regarded him cautiously.

"It seems to me that we have more to loose." Adrina stated. Fire sprung into the other young woman's eyes, but she said nothing. Neither Anakin nor Adrina didn't know how wrong she was. There was silence for a moment.

"My name is Qui-Gon Jinn." the man said. Adrina's face was neutral as she introduced herself.

"Adrina. I'm Anakin's sister." Adrina murmured, regarding them carefully.

"Padmé." the young woman begrudgingly said. Watto hollered at Adrina from the courtyard, followed by a string of obscene words. Adrina merely squared her shoulders and marched into the courtyard.

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

Adrina became instantly wary when she and Anakin came home to Qui-Gon and Padmé. She stepped between her brother and the newcomers. She eyed them coolly. Nothing seemed amiss, except for the fact that two strangers were in her house, and she did not know where her adoptive mother was. "Hello," Adrina greeted evenly. Shmi Skywalker popped her head around the corner, dish rag in hand. A smile blossomed on the older woman's face when she caught sight of her two children.

"Welcome home, you two." Shmi greeted warmly. She stepped forward and embraced Adrina. "I was so worried about you, Rina. I didn't know if you had been able to get shelter." Adrina smiled gently.

"I'm alright, really." Adrina assured quietly. "I was able to make it back to _Watto's Shop _before the storm got real bad." Shmi smiled with relief. Adrina's gaze flicked once again to Qui-Gon and Padmé and then back to Shmi.

"They are our guests here, until their ship is repaired." Shmi explained softly. "Qui-Gon is a Jedi Master, Rina. It's alright." Adrina continued to watch the two, nearly protesting when Anakin took Padmé by the hand and led her back to his room. Shmi gently placed a hand on her adoptive daughter's arm. Adrina's brown eyes narrowed, catching sight of Qui-Gon's lightsaber. Her posture eased slightly, but she did not quite trust him yet.

"Come," Shmi beckoned. "You are just in time for dinner." Shmi looked around and sighed. Adrina smiled, laughing quietly.

"I'll get Ani." Adrina called over her shoulder, already on her way. She stuck her head into her adoptive brother's room. Adrina bit back a laugh. Anakin, it appeared, was showing Padmé all of his various projects, and Padmé looked quite lost as she listened to Anakin's technical jargon. Anakin smiled when he noticed his sister.

"Mom's calling dinner." Adrina informed the room's two occupants. Anakin frowned.

"But I'm showing Padmé all of my projects." Anakin responded, pouting slightly. Adrina smiled gently, stepping into the room.

"They'll still be here, I promise." Adrina replied gently. Anakin looked at Padmé for backup, but Padmé remained silent with an apologetic smile to the young boy. Anakin sighed.

"Alright, alright. We're coming." Anakin mumbled. He brightened. "Oh, Rina, I forgot to show you this!" Adrina arched an eyebrow. Anakin bounced off his bed and began fidgeting with C-3P0. Padmé rose and stood next to Adrina.

"Has he already shown 3P0 to you?" Adrina asked quietly. Padmé nodded.

"He's a special little boy." Padmé whispered back. Anakin turned around and motioned for Adrina to step forward. Adrina's eyes widened.

"You got some of the covering!" Adrina murmured, pleased. She grinned at Anakin, giving him a side hug. "That's wonderful, Ani!" Adrina knew that Anakin was working hard on completely finishing the protocol droid.

"Here," Anakin handed his sister part of the gray metal arm covering. "Be careful, that edge is..." Anakin trailed off with a wince. Adrina had already cut her finger on the sharp edge. She inhaled sharply, pressing the injured and bleeding forefinger on her left hand into her thigh and quickly setting the metal down. "Sharp." Anakin finished lamely.

Padmé rushed forward. "Are you alright?" Padmé asked, concerned. Adrina managed to nod, still holding her finger tight against her thigh.

"Fine." Adrina muttered. She smiled down at her brother. "That's really cool, Ani. You just might want to keep it on 3P0." Ani nodded, biting his lower lip.

"I'm really sorry, Rina." Ani apologized earnestly. Adrina smiled.

"It's my fault. It's okay." Adrina assured kindly.

The three made their way out of Ani's room and to the dinner table. Adrina found herself sitting between Padmé and Qui-Gon. Adrina's finger still hurt very much. She looked at it discreetly under the table and found, to her dismay, that it was not quite a shallow cut, even if it was not very deep. Adrina held her finger in her lap, wrapping her right hand around the offending finger. She closed her eyes, earnestly wishing the pain would cease. A pale blue glow illuminated her lap. Adrina suppressed a sigh of relief when the pain, and the cut, disappeared. Adrina did not notice Qui-Gon's curious probing glance or the knowing look that creept into his eyes.

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

Later the same day, Adrina was at home, finishing up some cleaning. She hummed softly to herself with a small smile on her face. "The Force is unusually strong with him, that much is clear." Adrina heard Qui-Gon say. "Who was his father?" Adrina paused outside the doorway, eavesdropping.

"There was no father." Shmi said softly. Adrina felt a profound sadness. She had already heard the story, but it still saddened her. "I carried him, I gave him birth." Shmi paused. "I can't explain what happened. Can you help him?" Adrina waited with bated breath for Qui-Gon's answer.

"I'm afraid not." Qui-Gon said after a pregnant pause. Adrina hung her head. "Had he been born in the Republic, we would have identified him early, and he would have become Jedi, no doubt. But it's too late for him now; he's too old." Adrina may have been surprised to learn that Qui-Gon was a Jedi, but she sincerely hoped that he could help her little brother. She had observed the man over the past couple of hours, and Adrina's gut told her that Qui-Gon was a good man. She still did not quite trust him, but she knew that her mother and brother did. As much as she would hate to see her brother go, Adrina knew that Anakin was meant to be a Jedi, and while she had no desire to leave Tatooine, she knew that Anakin did not belong there.

Adrina rushed by, trying to fight the disappointment she was feeling. Anakin was young; he still had much life to live, and was not yet jaded by the ways of the world. _He doesn't deserve this!_ Adrina's mind screamed. She threw the dirty rag into the kitchen sink.

"Adrina?" Shmi called softly from the doorway. Adrina turned around. "He's going to test the pod now." Adrina shared the agonized look with her adoptive mother.

"I'm coming." Adrina whispered. Together, they stood on the balcony overlooking the pod. A few long moments later, the pod racer roared to life. Adrina held on tightly to her adopted mother's hand, fighting back tears, blocking out the joyous cheers erupting from the courtyard below.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Huttese Translations:_

"Hi chuba da naga?" ~ "What do you want?"

"Coona tee-tocky malia?" ~ "What took you so long?"

"Mel tassa cho-passa..." ~ "I was cleaning the bin like you..."

" Chut-Chut! Ganda doe wallya. Me dwana no bata." ~ "Never mind. Watch the store. I've got some selling to do here."

"Yo bana pee ho-tah, meedee ya." ~ "Your friend is a foolish one, methinks."


	2. Chapter 2

_Ramblings with Ranger: I, naturally, tried to write this realistically. I think I did...I hope I did._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapter Two

.

Tatooine's twin suns rose unceremoniously the next morning, promising an uncommonly warm day. Both Shmi and Adrina experienced a restless night's sleep, and were loathe to start the day. But it could not be delayed; Anakin was going to race that day, and there was no stopping it. The pod had been completed during the night and was ready for transport to the arena.

Breakfast was taken in utter silence on the women's part, but Anakin prattled away, completely elated to be racing in the Boonta Eve Classic and seemingly oblivious to the amount danger he was placing himself in. Padmé, Shmi and Adrina were acutely aware. The four, plus Anakin's young friend Kitster, rode to the arena on Eopies, hauling the pod, in pieces, behind them.

Watto flew up to Anakin upon them entering the hanger of the arena, a gleeful smile on his blue face. "Bonapa keesa pateeso, o wanna meetee chobodd." Watto cautioned, laughing. Anakin frowned, looking down at Qui-Gon, who had gone on before.

"What'd he mean by that?" Anakin asked curiously. Adrina wanted to know the same thing. What had Qui-Gon bet this time, she wondered. Qui-Gon promised that he'd tell Anakin later.

Shmi and Adrina were nearly joined at the hip as they wished Anakin luck before moving onto their viewing platform. They gripped each other's hand tightly, but neither noticed that they were nearly cutting off circulation. Each drew comfort from the other.

Anakin experienced difficulties starting before he flew off down the track. Other pods completed their first circuit, but there was no sign of Anakin. The tension was nearly unbearable. Anakin came barreling around - the first circuit complete. Second circuit was completed - Anakin in second. Problems arose for Sebulba and Anakin crosses the finish line. He's alive! He won! Anakin took first place! Adrina and Shmi collapsed against each other, tears of joy streaming down their faces.

It was a hug-fest in the hanger after the race. "It's so wonderful, Ani! You have brought hope to those who have none. I'm so very proud of you!" Shmi whispered into Anakin's ear, giving her son another hug.

"We owe you everything." Padmé told him. Adrina couldn't talk through her constricted throat. Anakin looked around with wide eyes.

"Just feeling this good was worth it." Anakin admitted, still obviously in shock about winning. Qui-Gon approached the happy group and softly requested to speak with Shmi and Adrina alone after congratulating Anakin himself. The two women glanced at each other, but reluctantly left the champion.

"What is it, Qui-Gon?" Shmi asked when they were out of earshot. "Is something the matter?" Adrina didn't like Qui-Gon's silence. It did not bode well.

"Your son has been freed." Qui-Gon said quietly. Shmi leaned against Adrina for support, even though her daughter had gone nearly as weak herself.

"What?" Adrina hissed, shocked and in disbelief. Qui-Gon gave them a small smile.

"Watto has learned an important lesson about gambling, I think." Qui-Gon explained enigmatically. A smile broke out on Shmi and Adrina's faces.

"You're going to take Ani with you, aren't you?" Adrina pressed. Qui-Gon nodded.

"Anakin is strong in the Force. I may be able to convince the Council to allow me to train him." Qui-Gon replied honestly. Shmi stood straight, her brown eyes widening.

"Ani is to become Jedi?" Shmi asked hopefully. Adrina's eyes were riveted on Qui-Gon, staring at him as if the whole world hung in balance according to his next words.

"Perhaps. We cannot be sure until we reach Coruscant." Qui-Gon clarified. Shmi nodded, dazed. Adrina smiled wistfully.

"Ani will be so happy!" Adrina murmured. She looked up at Qui-Gon gratefully. "He's always wanted to be a Jedi." Qui-Gon smiled.

"What about Rina?" Shmi asked suddenly. "Can she go with you, too?" Adrina's eyes widened.

"Oh, no! I couldn't leave you, Mom! Not with Anakin leaving! You'd be all alone." Adrina exclaimed before Qui-Gon could open his mouth. Shmi sighed.

"Rina, I'll be fine, I've made it alone before." Shmi turned to the Jedi. "Can she?" Qui-Gon sighed.

"I tried to free both of you, but Watto would not have it." Qui-Gon explained. Adrina nodded. Shmi shook her head.

"What if we could free her?" Shmi pressed. Qui-Gon nodded slowly.

"Then I would gladly take her with us." Qui-Gon assured. He frowned. "But the price is high..." Shmi shook her head again.

"No money will be needed." Shmi stated with confidence. Qui-Gon crossed his arms, intrigued. Adrina's eyes widened and she shook her head forcefully.

"Mom, no. I won't leave you." Shmi grasped her daughter lightly by the shoulders.

"Adrina," Shmi began. "You must go with Qui-Gon. I can't explain it, but somehow I know that you _have_ to go with him. I'll be fine by myself." Adrina's eyes filled with tears. "I know of all Watto's bets. He has lost many, and will probably try to sell one of us, even with Anakin now gone. I know you made the plan in jest, but you know how to get Watto to set you free. This is the only time it will work."

"But what will I do in Coruscant? I'm not Force-sensitive." Adrina said desperately. Qui-Gon cleared his throat.

"I have reason to believe that you are." Qui-Gon asserted. Adrina frowned. "You healed your cut with the Force, Adrina, that day after the sandstorm." Adrina blinked, disappointed. Not only did this mean that Shmi had more ammunition, but Adrina had always assumed that her ability to heal herself was a genetic trait, or something else that made her unique. "While you are, undeniably, too old for the Council to even consider training to become a full Jedi, they may teach you a few basics, enough to keep you from the Dark Side. And I know that the Jedi will assist you in obtaining a respectable job."

"See, Rina? You could not do that here." Shmi pressed, desperately searching her daughters face for signs of disagreement.

"Mom," Adrina begged, a tear slipping down her face. Shmi framed Adrina's face with her hands. "Don't make me go." She neither wanted to leave her mother nor become a Jedi.

"Go, child. Trust your heart." Shmi tapped Adrina's temple. "This intelligent head of yours isn't always right." Adrina gave a shaky laugh. "Go, child." Qui-Gon placed a hand on Adrina's shoulder.

"We must leave soon." Qui-Gon stated gently. Adrina nodded, not meeting Qui-Gon's eyes. She gave Shmi a hug before dashing off.

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

"Eh...what d'ya want?" Watto grumbled in Huttese as Adrina hesitantly approached him. Watto had been sulking in a shadowy corner of the hanger.

"Well..." Adrina cleared her throat, staring down at her dusty boots.

"Spit it out, girl!" Watto demanded. Adrina flushed.

"I'm pregnant." Adrina blurted. She waited for Watto's reaction. He merely gaped at her.

"You're what?" Watto hissed angrily. Tears welled in Adrina's eyes.

"I'm pregnant!" Adrina wailed. "It was an accident! It wasn't supposed to happen! I'll start showing any day now, and I was using protection!" It was a complete lie, of course, and an impossibility.

"I was going to sell you, girl!" Watto erupted. "No one'll buy a pregnant slave!" Adrina let a tear slip down her cheeks.

"Sell me? Haven't I served you faithfully, and well? Please, I beg you, don't sell me!" Adrina wailed, dropping down onto her knees. This was no real news to Adrina, however. She knew that he had been planning to sell her. She knew that she would be his first pick because she was young, pretty and female. Shmi, while a hard worker, was also aging, and would not be able to work as long or hard as a young slave. Anakin was almost too young to be of much use to many people. If all went according to plan, Watto would agree to let her go free in exchange for the sale of the pod. It was a plan that would benefit the both of them.

"Shut your mouth, girl! You're drawing attention." Watto hissed. Adrina clamped her mouth shut. "Times are bad, and I can only afford one slave." Adrina figured it would be best to play innocent.

"But Ani? What about Ani?" Adrina pressed. "What will you do with him?" Watto's face puckered in displeasure.

"Eh, sold already." Watto informed flippantly. Adrina smirked internally. So he was still unhappy about losing the bet with Qui-Gon.

"To who?" Adrina cried, continuing her charade.

"None of your concern!" Watto roared. Adrina, honestly startled, dropped onto her backside, staring up at the Toydarian.

Adrina could see wheels turning in Watto's head. She knew that a pregnant slave was almost as bad as an elderly slave, but an elderly slave would eventually die. A pregnant slave would give birth to another mouth to feed and would only cost the owner more money – and many on Tatooine were having financial difficulty. There was no way of aborting a baby on Tatooine without endangering the mother, so many masters wouldn't take the risk of losing a perfectly good slave. And, if they kept the baby, they would get little work out of the mother, and no work out of the child for a few years. In the end, it was a near wash. The grand majority of slave owners wouldn't take the financial risk of buying a pregnant slave, and even more slave owners loathed having pregnant slaves for the same reason. Few would invest in a pregnant slave. Few slave women ever had children without the express permission of their owner.

Watto pointed a finger at Adrina. "You. You sell that pod. I get proceeds. Then you go free." Watto smirked. "It's what you get, fooling around." Adrina's eyes widened, shocked. It had actually worked? Tears flooded her eyes once more; Anakin's pod would definitely sell, and most likely at a high price since it won the Boonta Eve Classic. In any other situation, this would be practically a death sentence. Shmi wouldn't have been able to support her, and there was little work to be found for non-slaves or for sane beings.

Adrina nodded mutely before scurrying off, back to the waiting Shmi. "It worked?" Shmi asked eagerly. Adrina nodded, dejected.

"He only wants Anakin to sell the pod; Watto gets the proceeds. Then I'm...free." Adrina sounded lost, and couldn't meet her eyes. Shmi gave her daughter a long hug.

"I'm so happy for you!" Shmi whispered in Adrina's ear. She pulled away and gave her daughter a long, fond look. "Anakin doesn't know yet, about either of you. He and Qui-Gon are already off trying to sell the pod." Shmi smiled. "Based on what little I heard, Watto will be _very_ happy with the price." Adrina chuckled, a few tears escaping.

"I'm sure." Shmi sighed, smiling a little. She sighed.

"Rina," Shmi began softly. "Your destiny lies elsewhere. You're meant to do something greater than cleaning air filters." Adrina smiled wryly.

"Now, Mom. Is that your heart talking, or a mother's pride?" Adrina teased, tears still falling. Shmi shrugged and smiled.

"Perhaps both." Shmi admitted. "But you are_ still_ going with him." Adrina sighed.

"If that's what you want, Mom." Adrina murmured. Shmi gently tweaked Adrina's chin up.

"I'm not trying to get rid of you, Rina." Shmi informed solemnly, all laughter and teasing gone.

"Then don't make me go!" Adrina begged, earnestly grasping Shmi's hands.

"Mothers do what's best for their children, no matter how painful it is, to either of them." Shmi murmured. Adrina threw her arms around Shmi tightly, not letting go. Shmi tore away first, a teardrop sliding down her tanned cheek. "Go, child. You must get ready."

"What about the pod?" Shmi touched Adrina's cheek.

"I'll take care of that. Now, off with you!" Adrina ran out of the hanger, not looking back.

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

Jedi apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi stared out into Tatooine sand, not sure how far he was actually seeing. Perhaps for miles. Miles and miles of nothing but sand. He wondered how people could stand to live on the desert planet. According to the data read-out on Tatooine, the planet's largest export was death sticks at one time, followed shortly by illegal arms dealing. The streets would be crawling with bounty hunters and all other sorts of unsavory beings.

And if the people didn't kill you, Obi-Wan mused, the climate most certainly would. It was a balmy 96 degrees, a cool day for Tatooine. Humidity was 5.4% on average, and sand storms were commonplace. The wind would blow the coarse sand everywhere and sting any part of your body left exposed. _It is truly a wonder why people would willingly live here._ Obi-Wan thought bleakly.

Three black specks in the distance caught Obi-Wan's eye. He squinted into the distance. It could be his master, returning with the parts for the ship. After watching for a few more moments, Obi-Wan went to inform the Queen. Thirty minutes later, the ramp of the ship was lowered to admit Padmé, the Queen's handmaiden, and Jar Jar Binks, the Gungan. Obi-Wan walked down the ramp and stopped before the Eopie Qui-Gon was riding.

"Well, we have all the essential parts we need." Qui-Gon informed his Padawan. "I'm going back...some unfinished business. I won't be long." Obi-Wan sighed as he looked up at his master, knowing that he was referring to the young boy who had given the blood sample.

"Why do I get the feeling we're picking up another pathetic life form?" Obi-Wan asked, referring to Anakin. He took a step back in surprise when a young woman jumped off the Eopie. Apparently, she had been riding behind Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had failed to see and sense her. Obi-Wan felt embarrassed that she had heard what he said, and that he had failed to sense her.

The young woman was of medium height, only the size of the Queen of Naboo. Her black hair was pulled back into a bun on the back of her head. Her clothes were made of durable, yet coarse looking cloth. She was wearing a long tan skirt and a dark blue shirt whose neckline stopped at the base of her throat. A thick brown belt with a small pouch of the same material held a tan jacket firmly in place over her shirt. Her skin was only lightly tanned, and her chocolate eyes flashed fire, obviously greatly annoyed at him.

"Why would Qui-Gon be picking up another 'pathetic life form' when he's already got one?" the woman retorted testily. Obi-Wan stared at her. Oh yes. She was definitely annoyed, Obi-Wan sensed, and very distressed over something else.

"Calm down," Qui-Gon told the young woman quietly. "It was not meant personally." The young woman still glowered at Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon sighed. "Obi-Wan, this is Adrina Skywalker. Adrina, this is my apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Hello," Obi-Wan greeted respectfully, regretting his earlier words. "I'm truly sorry, I did not..."

"Mean to say that in front of me, or say them at all?" Adrina interrupted flatly. Obi-Wan did not recognize her lilting accent. Qui-Gon sighed, looking upwards.

"I didn't mean them to come out the way they did." Obi-Wan explained limply.

"I see." Adrina looked at him, her expression unreadable. She was still annoyed, and Obi-Wan knew it.

"Adrina's brother, Anakin, is responsible for getting us these parts." Qui-Gon informed, trying to pretend that the previous conversation hadn't occurred. "Get this hyperdrive generator installed." Qui-Gon ordered Obi-Wan. The older Jedi gave Adrina a rebuking look when she muttered something under her breath in a language Obi-Wan wasn't familiar with. It wasn't Huttese, that much he knew. If her tone was any indication, she had muttered something about him. Obi-Wan ignored her.

"Yes, Master. It shouldn't take long." Obi-Wan acknowledged.

"Adrina, talk with Queen. She will give you a place to stay." Qui-Gon said before leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Be nice; don't leave the ship." Adrina smirked. Qui-Gon straightened in his saddle. "I'll be back in an hour or so."

"You won't forget Ani, will you?" Adrina whispered up. Qui-Gon smiled, shaking his head. Adrina clasped her hands in front of her, looking down at her feet. Obi-Wan cocked his head, curious, as he felt the sadness and curiosity roll of her. There was only a small amount of fear.

Adrina watched Qui-Gon ride back to Mos Espa with a heavy heart. Tatooine had been the only home she had ever known, and she was leaving behind the only mother she remembered. There were so many memories in the coarse sands beneath her feet, and she was more than a little sad to leave them behind. But she was also curious; she had never traveled through space before, and she had never met an actual Queen. From that point on, everything would be new. Anakin would be her only constant.

Looping her thumbs under the straps of her large black backpack, Adrina dutifully followed Obi-Wan up the landing ramp and into the ship. She kept her head high, her shoulder's squared and her back straight. Her expression was flat, but she was dying inside. Obi-Wan was curious at her unease. She was leaving an arid, hostile and in every way unpleasant place. He supposed that Tatooine was still her home, and she was going to a completely unfamiliar place.

The interior of the sleek Nubian all silver and chrome and light. The walls were gently rounded, giving everything a graceful and elegant appearance. Adrina felt shivers run up and down her spine. The air inside was cool, too cool for her taste. The hallway she and Obi-Wan were walking down was only wide enough for two to walk abreast, making Adrina fear that she would become claustrophobic during the journey; she was accustomed to the open air.

Obi-Wan stopped abruptly and turned around. Adrina halted, looking up with an arched eyebrow. "This is Queen Amidala's throne room." Obi-Wan informed. Adrina nodded.

"Thank you," Adrina replied in an even tone.

"Would you like me to accompany you?" Obi-Wan inquired politely. Adrina smiled sweetly.

"I think I can manage just fine, _kind_ sir." Adrina assured, honey dripping from her voice. Obi-Wan winced internally. He supposed he deserved her passive-aggressive censure.

"Very well." Obi-Wan glanced at the door. "I'll leave you to it then." Adrina watched Obi-Wan walk calmly back down the corridor. She sighed when he was out of sight. Adrina keyed the door open and stepped quietly through.

The throne room, like the rest of the ship, was silver and chrome. The oval-shaped room had long padded benches on the left and right, and there was a large chair on a dais at the far end of the room. The woman Adrina presumed was the queen sat on the chair, with three young women in flame colored robes standing behind. Adrina barely recognized Padmé in her new garb.

The Queen was wearing an elaborate gown of all black, and there were long black feather erupting from the top of her dark headdress. A black beaded chain hung across her forehead. Her face was painted white with a red dot on each cheek. Her lips, too, were coated with white lipstick, with only a red streak down the bottom lip.

Adrina walked slowly, halting in the middle of the room. She stood their awkwardly, not knowing what to say. "You must be Adrina Skywalker." The Queen stated in a deep voice. Adrina nodded.

"Yes, your highness." Adrina replied demurely. The Queen nodded.

"Padmé has told me about you." Adrina wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. "I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo." Adrina clasped her hands nervously behind her back, though her face was impassive. The Queen appeared young, despite the elaborate get-up. Normally, Adrina would be informal with someone of the same age, yet this was a queen, and Adrina wasn't quite sure how she should address her.

"Yes, ma'am." Adrina murmured. There was silence for a moment.

"Padmé," The queen began abruptly. The handmaiden stepped forth from behind the throne. "Show Miss. Skywalker where she may sleep." Padmé dipped into a small curtsey for the Queen and motioned for Adrina to follow. Adrina hesitated before presenting a wobbly curtsey as well. Padmé smiled as Adrina walked behind.

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

Obi-Wan stared hard at the hyperdrive generator. He knew he wasn't the world's greatest mechanic, but he knew he had _some_ talent, and he knew that he knew how to install the blasted hyperdrive. It was thus that he was frustrated that the repairs weren't quite going as planned. The hyperdrive, though it was the exact part they needed, was not slipping properly into the empty space.

Obi-Wan looked up when the door hissed open. He blinked, surprised to find Adrina standing just inside the doorway. "Hello," Obi-Wan greeted. Adrina moved over to stand next to him.

"It's not cooperating, is it?" Adrina said in way of greeting. Obi-Wan's face remained neutral.

"What makes you think that?" Obi-Wan queried warily. Adrina shrugged easily.

"Just a feeling." Adrina replied honestly. She smirked. "And perhaps because you were glaring at the hyperdrive when I came in." Obi-Wan winced, looking back down at the hyperdrive. "They're not really hard to install." Obi-Wan mentally patted himself on the back for not rolling his eyes.

"I know, I've done this before on another ship." Obi-Wan responded calmly. Adrina shook her head.

"Would you like some help?" Adrina asked patiently, stepping around to stand next to him. Her tone was sincere. Obi-Wan hesitated.

"Have you done this before?" Adrina cocked an eyebrow at Obi-Wan's query.

"I might have picked up a few things at the _Shop_." Adrina stated dryly. "Yes, I've installed a hyperdrive on a Nubian." Obi-Wan hesitated again. Adrina shook her head sadly.

"Ootmian." Adrina muttered, kneeling to inspect the hyperdrive. _They think they know everything._ Obi-Wan frowned.

"What does that mean?" Obi-Wan asked cautiously, unsure if he was being insulted. Adrina looked up, amusement twinkling in her chocolate eyes.

"'Ootmian; means 'outworlders'." Adrina explained. She smirked. "It's Huttese." Obi-Wan nodded in understanding, feeling as though he had just been insulted and didn't know it.

"I'll have to remember that." Obi-Wan murmured. "So, have you figured out what's wrong?" Adrina nodded, looking up again.

"Operator error." Adrina informed. Obi-Wan blinked. She was being completely serious; she wasn't smirking, and all amusement had fled her eyes.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked, confused. "What do you mean?" Adrina rolled her eyes.

"You weren't doing it right." Adrina clarified. Obi-Wan frowned.

"How?" Adrina gestured to the part.

"It's a simple mistake, really, and many people make it all the time." Adrina gave him a small genuine smile. "Don't feel too bad, Jedi."

"But what mistake did I make?"

"Watch," Adrina replied. Obi-Wan's blue eyes nearly popped out of his head in horror when Adrina slammed her hand down on the hyperdrive. It slid down easily, landing with a metallic clatter.

"What do you think you're doing?" Obi-Wan exclaimed, horrified, tearing Adrina away. "You could have broken that!" Adrina's eyes flashed, setting her jaw.

"Why would I intentionally damage a part that my brother could have killed himself getting?" Adrina demanded in a low, cold voice. "That hyperdrive is in perfect working order. It's sturdy, and made for strain, just like the rest of this ship. This is a Nubian J-type; they're not cheap, but they're worth every credit. It will take more than a light tap to even make a scratch in it."

Obi-Wan stared, open-mouthed, at the woman. "A light tap?" Obi-Wan echoed, incredulous. The look Adrina gave him was nothing short of patronizing.

"Indeed. I did not put all that much _force_ behind it." Adrina responded. Her tone was even, but it still held an acerbic sting. Obi-Wan slowly shook his head, still in shock. Adrina smirked, pulling away from Obi-Wan. "But feel free to inspect it with your discerning eyes." Obi-Wan _knew_ he was being insulted then.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Huttese Translation:_

"Bonapa keesa pateeso, o wanna meetee chobodd." ~ "Better stop your friends betting or I'll end up owning him, too."


	3. Chapter 3

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapter Three

.

Adrina sat quietly in the main room of the ship, observing the goings-on around her. Two crewmen were hunched over a computer console, frowning in concentration. Adrina turned her head slightly when she heard the door hiss open, curious as to the newcomer. The people on the ship fascinated Adrina, for they were unlike those she was accustomed to on Tatooine.

A dark skinned man walked in with an air of self-confidence. Adrina was fairly certain that this was Amidala's chief of security, Captain Panaka; she had heard brief snippets of conversations here and there from the men over the console, and this man seemed to fit the bill: grim, humorless, pessimistic and self-assured. His clothes, as well, were indicative of his position.

Panaka sat down at the table next to Adrina. "I'm Captain Panaka, head of the Royal Security Forces." Panka stated without preamble.

"Adrina Skywalker." Adrina introduced politely. She gave him a small smile. "I don't have a criminal record, I assure you." The attempt at humor failed miserably.

"Well, I have no way of verifying that, do I?" Panaka retorted, deadpan. Adrina cocked an eyebrow with a short shrug.

"You could at least determine if I have a price out on my head. And out here, stealing something as little as a piece of fruit could get you a one-way ticket to a Bounty Hunter meet and greet. They're rather petty like that." Adrina responded evenly. She sighed and leaned forward on her forearms.

"Captain Panaka, I'm not trying to kill the queen. I'd never even _heard_ of Naboo until two days ago. I don't know why you're this far away from your version of decent civilization, and it wasn't my choice to be in this piece of flying metal in the first place. Feel free to grill me with questions all you want, do a full-blown psych evaluation on me, whatever you want, but I'm _not_ a security threat." Adrina looked Panaka straight in the eyes. Silence. There was a small upward twitch in Panaka's mouth.

"A psych eval. won't be necessary." Panaka informed solemnly. He stood up and extended his hand, which Adrina willingly shook. That's what she thought. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss. Skywalker." Adrina nodded gravely.

"It was a pleasure to meet you as well." Adrina replied solemnly. Panaka gave her a short bow before walking out the door. Adrina smiled to herself, re-adjusting herself in the seat. Quickly growing anxious, Adrina stood up and strode out of the room. She had picked up where a few places were in the ship from when Obi-Wan had escorted her to the throne room. Padmé had also pointed things out as they walked the ship together.

Shouldn't they be back by now? What was taking them so long? Had there been trouble with Watto? Or worse, had someone attacked them? Adrina was imagining anything and everything that could possibly go wrong for a Jedi Master and a former slave boy, and she had a vivid imagination.

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

Obi-Wan causally leaned against the door frame, watching Adrina pace the width of the small room and wring her hands. He had been on his way to the cockpit, but had stumbled across Adrina in front of the open landing ramp. Anxiousness and barely suppressed panic rolled off her in waves. Obi-Wan watched curiously as Adrina stopped her pacing and stared out at the vast expanse of sand. She muttered something underneath her breath in a language Obi-Wan did not recognize and resumed pacing.

Obi-Wan found it to be a refreshing change after the near-stoic front he had seen before. He wondered briefly why she wasn't pacing on the boiling Tatooine sand since it was obvious she was not comfortable on the ship, but he remembered that Qui-Gon had ordered her to not leave the ship. Obi-Wan was surprised she followed his orders so readily, but he supposed it was her upbringing showing.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon." Obi-Wan told her, smiling slightly. Adrina whirled around, eyes wide with surprise.

"I...but Qui-Gon said he'd be back in an hour, and it's been an hour, and they're not here yet!" Adrina worried, turning back to look out at Tatooine, her hands bunching the rough cloth of her skirt. Obi-Wan shook his head, moving to stand by her.

"No," Obi-Wan corrected gently. "He said he'd be back in an hour _or so_." Adrina crossed her arms worriedly.

"But it's been..."

"One hour exactly." Obi-Wan cut off, smiling softly. Adrina frowned.

"Oh." Adrina mumbled. Obi-Wan laid a hand on her shoulder. Adrina turned her head slightly so she could stare at his hand. Then she looked back up at Obi-Wan, giving him an odd look. Obi-Wan frowned.

"It's supposed to be a comforting gesture." Obi-Wan explained. Adrina blinked, then frowned.

"I know that." Adrina replied, somewhat exasperated.

"Well, you were giving me an odd look." Obi-Wan responded with a small, confused frown. Adrina rolled her eyes.

"That's because most people on Tatooine would refuse to touch a slave, unless they were beating them." Adrina informed smartly. Obi-Wan frowned deeply.

"That...that is not right." Adrina shrugged.

"Slaves are nothing more than free labor. We're seen as little better than scum of the earth. Kung, bantha poodoo. Koochoo." Adrina sighed at Obi-Wan's clueless expression. She'd forgotten that Obi-Wan didn't know Huttese. She was just so accustomed to conversing in it. "Scum, bantha fodder. Idiots." Adrina translated. She gave him a pointed look. "And other synonyms for pathetic life forms." She walked silently away.

Obi-Wan sighed. It had been going so well, too. He'd have to corner her after her fears about her brother were put to rest. Looking back on it, he realized that her reaction probably wouldn't have been as bad normally, but she was very emotionally distressed. Shaking his head, Obi-Wan continued on his way.

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

Adrina had removed herself to the main room once more, but she was still plagued by a shadow in the back of her mind, like something very evil was drawing near. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She would have to suck her pride up and talk to _him_.

Adrina had been making her way to the cockpit, where she figured Obi-Wan would be, since he wasn't with the Queen, when she ran into him in the hallway outside the cockpit. "Oh, hello!" Obi-Wan said, surprised to find her. Adrina hesitated. Obi-Wan was sure to keep the smile he felt starting to form off his face; there was no use in scaring her off. "Can I help you with something?" Obi-Wan asked kindly. Adrina didn't answer right away.

"Do you ever get this...this feeling in the back of your mind. Like a shadow?" Adrina asked softly. Obi-Wan nodded. "Like now?" Obi-Wan frowned, concerned.

"Yes," Obi-Wan admitted slowly. "Like...now. Oh, this can't be good." Adrina's eyes widened. He had been feeling it for some time now, but he thought he was feeling something elsewhere, as had happened on the Trade Federation Control ship. But if this untrained Force-sensitive was feeling it, it was almost certainly a local danger.

"What? What does it mean?" Adrina demanded anxiously.

"That's the Force," Obi-Wan explained calmly. "Warning that danger is near." Adrina's mouth formed an 'o'. Maybe Qui-Gon was right; maybe she was Force-sensitive

"Ani," Adrina breathed, her chocolate eyes widening in horror.

"You're feeling it, too?" Obi-Wan asked, just to be certain. Adrina nodded.

"Since the race this morning. My brother's out there!" Adrina clasped her hands in front of her, a sure sign of her nervousness, and looking like she was ready to bolt out the door. If it had been just her, she would have darted out the door and went to find her brother, but if the Force was involved, Adrina knew it was best to differ to the Jedi – even one in-training.

"Come on," Obi-Wan gently took Adrina's hands and led her inside the cockpit. "We'll have a better view in here. We'll be on the look-out." Obi-Wan leaned on the back of the empty co-pilot's chair, staring out hard. Adrina bunched her handful of her skirt, clenching it tight. She whirled around when the cockpit door slid open to reveal Padmé, Panaka and Anakin. Adrina ran forward and immediately checked Anakin for injury, giving him a hug.

"Qui-Gon's in trouble!" Panaka barked. Ric Olie, the pilot frowned.

"I don't see anything." Olie muttered nervously.

"There!" Adrina exclaimed, pointing out the view screen to a cloud of dust. She could barely make out two dark figures and two beams of light, one green and the other red.

"Fly low." Obi-Wan instructed softly, but with a hint of urgency. Olie nodded, fiddling with the controls. There was a collective rush for the door by Anakin, Adrina and Obi-Wan.

The trio dashed into the hallway to find Qui-Gon collapsed on the floor, covered in sweat and dust, breathing heavily. Anakin and Obi-Wan knelt beside Qui-Gon on his left, while Adrina sat on his right.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked worriedly.

"I have a medpac, if you need it." Adrina offered softly. She then bit her lower lip and lowered her eyes. "Well, half of one, anyway." Adrina amended. Qui-Gon smiled.

"I'm quite alright; just a little bit winded." Qui-Gon assured. "But I thank you for your offer, Adrina."

"What _was _it?" Obi-Wan queried, at an obvious loss. Qui-Gon shook his head. Adrina wanted to know the very same thing, and it troubled her when neither Jedi appeared to know the answer.

"I don't know," Qui-Gon acknowledged. "But he was well trained in the Jedi arts." The air seemed to tangibly tense as soon as he uttered those words. "My guess is that he was after the Queen." Adrina frowned. What exactly was a Queen doing out on a backwater planet, anyway, and with two Jedi to boot?

"What are we going to do about it?" Anakin said, wide eyed and innocent. Obi-Wan glanced briefly at Anakin, quizzical, before looking back at Qui-Gon. Adrina smiled internally, wishing him to remain forever innocent. Qui-Gon sighed, not impatient, still trying to catch his breath.

"We should be patient." Qui-Gon informed calmly. Anakin accepted this readily. Adrina nodded. After all, caution with careful planning tended to pay off, at least when paired with decisive action. That was what Adrina's father had drilled into her since she was born. Oh how she missed him...

Qui-Gon gestured at Anakin and then to Obi-Wan. "Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi." Adrina smiled when they shook hands.

"Hi!" Anakin greeted cheerfully. "You're a Jedi, too? Pleased to meet you!" Obi-Wan didn't know what to think of the newcomer, so he merely nodded, flashing a small smile. Qui-Gon chuckled, patting Adrina's hand.

"Well," Qui-Gon announced. "I think it's time for me to get up off this floor." Adrina hopped up immediately, kindly offering Qui-Gon her hand for assistance. He smiled, allowing her to pull him up. "Thank you," Adrina worried on her bottom lip.

"Are you sure you're alright? You're still out of breath." Adrina responded. Qui-Gon smiled down at her and she ducked her head. "Anakin, come on; I'll show you where we've been put." Obi-Wan watched the siblings exit, Anakin chattering away about how 'wicked' being free was, Adrina smiling with her arm around his shoulder protectively.

"I don't think I'll ever understand her." Obi-Wan muttered as he watched Adrina walk out, causing Qui-Gon to chuckle.

"She has a large heart, and is very protective of those she cares about." Qui-Gon responded. "And very stubborn." He shook his head, smiling slightly. "It wasn't easy, convincing her to leave." Obi-Wan frowned at that. _Convince_ her to leave? He thought, if anything, she would be _begging_ Qui-Gon to take her with him. Who would want to willingly stay on Tatooine? "I think I should probably use the 'fresher." Obi-Wan nodded.

"Of course, Master. I'm glad you're back safely." Qui-Gon paused and smiled.

"So am I, my young Padawan. So am I."

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

Adrina stared out the small view port into the vast, cold abyss that was space. All was quiet in the ship; it was supposed to be night, anyway. Adrina wondered how often she had looked up at the night sky and wondered what it was like to fly up among the stars. It wasn't as impressive as she had thought it would be, Adrina decided. She supposed she had sort of romanticized it. She felt so small, so powerless.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Adrina stiffened, surprised to hear Obi-Wan behind her, but she soon relaxed, realizing that there was no immediate danger.

"I suppose it is." Adrina murmured. Obi-Wan stood calmly beside her. "I think I prefer viewing it from the ground." Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Not a fan of flying, either, I see." Obi-Wan's tone was light. Adrina shrugged.

"It's too cold and silent for me." Adrina informed crisply. Obi-Wan smiled.

"I imagine anything would be cold after Tatooine." Obi-Wan mused. Adrina didn't reply. He hesitated for a moment. "Will you forgive me?" Adrina continued to stare out into space. Her gaze did not shift as she responded evenly.

"Perhaps."

"Please?"

Adrina was silent for a moment, then, very quietly, "Yes." Obi-Wan nodded, satisfied. Silence descended for a moment.

"So," Obi-Wan began slowly. "You're just staring out the window?" Obi-Wan queried. Adrina smiled softly, shaking her head.

"I'm remembering." Adrina corrected quietly, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. Obi-Wan nodded slowly, not really understanding.

"Remembering." Obi-Wan echoed, uncertain. Adrina nodded.

"I'm remembering Tatooine, and all of my memories." Adrina turned her head to look at Obi-Wan. "I'm on this ship, and there's nothing I can do about it, so I might as well move on. Anakin's future will be decided in just a few days; I don't have time to dwell in the past. But Tatooine will always remain in my heart. There are people that will always remain in my heart, though they can never follow me."

"That's...logical." Obi-Wan replied hesitantly. Adrina regarded him for a moment.

"You don't understand how I can do it." Adrina stated softly. Obi-Wan hesitated a moment before nodding. Adrina gave him a small smile. "Neither do I." Obi-Wan chuckled. "All I know is that, when I was a slave, I, or Ani or Mom, could have been sold at anytime, not be given time to say good-bye and never see each other again." Adrina looked back out into space. "I was lucky to be able to even tell Mom bye. I didn't have that luxury before." _It still hurts. Oh, how it hurts._ Adrina pushed back the wave of tears that prickled the back of her eyes. She refused to cry in public, and especially in front of a stranger. Still, Adrina found it difficult to fight them.

Obi-Wan felt chills run up and down his spine. What exactly _was _life as a slave like? He couldn't even begin to imagine. He crossed his arms over her chest. Adrina cocked her head. "Is something wrong?" Adrina queried curiously.

"N..no." Obi-Wan murmured. Adrina rolled her eyes.

"You know, I may not be a Jedi, but I'm good at reading body language, and right now, you're practically screaming 'upset'." Adrina stated. She eyed him shrewdly, then nodded knowingly. "I see." Obi-Wan frowned.

"You see? You see what?" Adrina smiled enigmatically.

"Tatooine has been an eye-opening experience for you, hasn't it?" Adrina replied knowingly. Obi-Wan chuckled.

"That's one way of putting it." Obi-Wan muttered. Adrina smiled fondly, remembering her home.

"It's not that bad, really." Adrina mused.

"Aside from the sky-high crime rate, criminal population and blistering heat." Obi-Wan stated dryly. "Oh, yes, it's a lovely planet." Adrina shrugged, ignoring his sarcasm.

"Is Coruscant so different?" Adrina pointed out. "The climate may be different, but I know there is rampant crime, at least in some areas." Obi-Wan nodded. She had a point. "But, of course, Coruscant has a better image." Obi-Wan swung his head to look at her. Was she actually teasing him? Couldn't be.

"You make a good argument." Obi-Wan acknowledged. Adrina smirked.

"I know." The two twisted around when the door slid open. Qui-Gon ducked into the room.

"Hello," Adrina greeted softly. Qui-Gon smiled.

"You should be asleep." Qui-Gon told her. Adrina shrugged while Obi-Wan looked on, curious at their interaction.

"I can't; my mind won't shut off." Adrina explained simply. "But Anakin was sound asleep, last time I checked in on him." Qui-Gon nodded.

"I just looked in; he is still asleep." Qui-Gon confirmed. Adrina sighed.

"Ani has been blessed with the ability to sleep anywhere and everywhere, no matter what's going on around him." Adrina said fondly.

"And you haven't?" Obi-Wan inquired. Adrina nodded uneasily.

"No. Besides," Adrina gestured around her. "Everything is polished silver and chrome; it reflects every shred of light." Qui-Gon nodded.

"Try to sleep, Adrina. I know you're exhausted." Qui-Gon replied gently. Adrina frowned.

"I'm not tired." Adrina denied, her chin lifting slightly. Obi-Wan chuckled.

"You know, Adrina, you can't lie to us." Obi-Wan informed. Adrina crossed her arms over her chest.

"Perhaps not psychically tired," Qui-Gon agreed. "But you are very emotionally exhausted. It's been a long day for you."

"Yes, Mom." Adrina grumbled, rolling her eyes. She decided it would be easier to appease the Jedi than arguing with him. "Good night, Master Qui-Gon, Jedi Obi-Wan." She left the room, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan feeling amusement and slight annoyance roll off. Obi-Wan wondered what the coming days would bring, for them all.

.

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapter Four

.

"Qui-Gon?" Adrina started quietly. "Why exactly were you on Tatooine? What is so urgent?" Qui-Gon sighed, contemplating his answer. It was still early in the morning, but the Naboo Royal Starship would be arriving at Coruscant in little less than half an hour. Qui-Gon and Adrina had been sitting quietly in the main room. Qui-Gon chose his words carefully, but he spoke honestly.

"We were on our way to Coruscant. Queen Amidala is going to plead her case before the Senate." Qui-Gon began. Adrina cocked her head curiously. "Just about a week ago, the Trade Federation invaded her planet, Naboo. The people were herded into camps, perhaps dying as we speak. The Viceroy of the Trade Federation wants the Queen to sign a treaty that will make the occupation legal. Naturally, she refuses. Obi-Wan and I managed to get the Queen onto this ship, the Royal Starship, to take her to Coruscant, as I said earlier. But the Trade Federation was also blockading Naboo, and the ship was damaged getting past it." Adrina nodded.

"Which is why you landed on Tatooine. No Trade Federation residence, and the parts you needed could likely be found." Adrina murmured. "Makes sense." She bit her lower lip, feeling a little badly. "It also explains why Padmé bristled when I said that we had more to loose." Qui-Gon smiled gently.

"The young handmaiden understands. She knows that you were not aware of her and her people's plight." Qui-Gon assured. Silence descended for a brief moment.

"Why are you doing this?" Adrina inquired hesitantly, her tone soft. Qui-Gon frowned slightly. "Why did you free Anakin? Why are you taking us with you? We are a liability you can scarce afford by the sound of it." Adrina clarified. She was not sure if the Jedi took offense to her questions, but she felt she needed to know. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful," Adrina hastened to add when Qui-Gon did not respond immediately. "But, you must understand that there are few people on Tatooine who would do the same. We're just slaves." Adrina winced. "_Were_ slaves." Adrina corrected in an undertone, trying to ingrain it in her memory.

"Slavery is an abomination." Qui-Gon stated quietly, but with gentle force. "I could not stand by and watch two young souls diminish under its weight."

"So you think I'm becoming soulless." Adrina said with a frown, indignant at the thought. Qui-Gon chuckled and shook his head. She crossed her arms and waited for him to continue.

"By no means." Qui-Gon refuted gently. "But I see great potential in you and your brother. Potential for greatness." Adrina pursed her lips to keep from snorting. She hardly believed _she_ could be something great. Good, perhaps, but not great. _Anakin_ could do great things, and Adrina was certain he would, even if they were still on Tatooine. Qui-Gon leaned forward, resting his forearms on the edge of the table and clasped his hands solemnly.

"Adrina," Qui-Gon began solemnly and earnestly. "I believe that your brother is the Chosen One." Adrina arched her eyebrows skeptically and leaned back in her chair.

"Oh, this has to be good." Adrina muttered and gestured for him to continue. "Chosen One, indeed." Qui-Gon smiled patiently. "That's a new one."

"The Jedi have an ancient legend – or prophecy, if you will – about the Chosen One. It is said he - or she - will bring balance to the Force by destroying the Sith, practitioners of the dark side of the Force." Qui-Gon explained soberly. "He is said to be strong in the Force since birth. Your brother has the highest midi-chlorian count I have ever seen; higher even than Master Yoda, the most powerful and respected Jedi in the Order. Midi-chlorians are tiny organisms that live within our bodies. Your mother allowed me to take a sample of his blood when I cleaned his cut." Adrina listened in cynical silence.

"So you're saying that my nine year-old brother is going to save the Jedi Order because of tiny parasites that live in his body." Adrina summed up derisively. Qui-Gon frowned slightly.

"Not exactly." Qui-Gon replied carefully. Adrina arched an eyebrow.

"Really? Because that's what I heard." Adrina shot back, questioning the mental health of the man their mother had entrusted them to. Qui-Gon sighed.

"There is nothing in the prophecy that foretells _when_ Anakin will bring balance to the Force, only that _it will_ happen." Qui-Gon explained patiently. He paused before continuing. "Midi-chlorians are not parasites. They are intelligent organisms that have a symbiotic relationship with our cells. Without midi-chlorians, life would not exist." Adrina frowned.

"Fine. Say I believe all that." Adrina plowed on with an impatient wave of her hand. "How does destroying the Sith bring balance to the Force?"

"The ideal state of the Force, the light side that we Jedi practice, is found in nature. It is harmony and balance. The dark side, however, corrupts and destroys the balance that the Force creates." Qui-Gon expounded.

"So, basically, you are trying to destroy the evil forces in the galaxy." Adrina echoed with a deep frown. Qui-Gon nodded slowly.

"In a way, yes." Qui-Gon agreed. Adrina frowned deeper.

"That is impossible." Adrina stated with certainty. Qui-Gon frowned and leaned back in his chair. "You cannot destroy evil. Evil will always exist in the galaxy, as long as there are sentient beings. Evil does not exist solely in one sect. Even if you could destroy evil forever, there would still be no balance or harmony. To have peace, you must also have war. " Qui-Gon studied Adrina for a moment and she continued.

"Besides, as I understand it, the Force is some weird kind of woowoo magic." Qui-Gon cringed slightly at Adrina's choice of words, but nodded. "That's what I thought. There can't be sides to the Force, then. The 'light side' and the 'dark side' are just labels, nothing more. Magic is magic. There aren't any lines to cross. Sure, the people who use the Force can be evil or malevolent, but that doesn't mean the Force is that way. So, really, you're trying to destroy a certain type of people."

"You make excellent points." Qui-Gon allowed after a moment of awkward silence. Adrina arched an eyebrow, but said nothing. Silence descended briefly before Qui-Gon changed the subject.

"Is Anakin awake?" Adrina shook her head.

"Not yet. I was going to let him sleep for a few more minutes. I know he wanted to be with the pilot when we're approaching Coruscant." Adrina replied. She smiled tightly. "He loves to fly." Qui-Gon chuckled.

"That he does." Qui-Gon agreed. He regarded her thoughtfully. "And how are you doing?" Adrina blinked.

"Me? Oh, I'm fine." Adrina assured, barely meeting his concerned eyes.

"Depending on your definition of 'fine', yes?" Adrina sighed.

"I'm not falling apart at the seams, if that's what your asking." Adrina informed. "I'm adjusting." Adrina sighed again, standing abruptly. "I'll go get Ani up."

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

Adrina stood behind Anakin, amazed. She'd imagined what Coruscant would actually look like many times, but none of them were even close to the large amber planet. "Coruscant," Olie announced. "The capital of the Republic. The entire planet is one big city." Anakin's mouth hung open.

"It's so huge!" Anakin exclaimed.

Anakin and Adrina gaped at the city skyline. Adrina began to feel increasingly insignificant next to the towering buildings as Olie guided the ship further into the capital. She had never seen buildings this tall before. On Tatooine, four stories was gigantic. Here, four stories was decidedly puny. Adrina struggled to imagine herself enjoying Coruscant.

"There's Chancellor Valorum's shuttle." Olie said cheerfully. "And look over there; Senator Palpatine is waiting for us." Adrina gripped the back of the co-pilot's chair tightly as the ship was lowered onto the landing pad. Olie looked over his shoulder. "You two had best go find the Jedi."

Anakin was reluctant to leave the controls, but Adrina couldn't wait to be on solid land again. They met the group in front of the landing ramp. "Here," Qui-Gon said. "Stay with Obi-Wan and I." Anakin and Adrina glanced at each other before moving behind the Jedi, next to Jar Jar, whom Adrina found to be quite odd. Captain Panaka stood directly behind them, in front of Queen Amidala, who was trailed by her three handmaidens and more security personnel.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bowed to the Chancellor and Senator. Anakin immediately followed suit. Adrina hesitantly did the same. Jar Jar, staring at the surrounding grandeur, somehow manged to catch on and bow as well. They stepped aside to allow the Queen to stand before the government officials. She did not bow.

"It is a great gift to see you alive, Your Majesty." Senator Palpatine said. Adrina frowned at the title. Didn't everyone else address the Queen as 'Your Highness'? But she supposed it didn't really matter. Still, Adrina did not like the look of Palpatine. He sounded charming enough, but something seemed off. "With the communications breakdown, we've been very concerned! I'm anxious to hear your report on the situation. May I present, Supreme Chancellor Valorum."

"Welcome, Your Highness." the Chancellor greeted stiffly and stoically. "It's an honor to finally meet you in person."

"Thank you, Supreme Chancellor." Queen Amidala returned graciously. The party began moving towards the waiting air taxi.

"I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the currant situation. I've called for a special session of the Senate to hear your position." Chancellor Valorum said. The party halted.

"I'm grateful for you concern, Chancellor." Queen Amidala replied. The Chancellor nodded graciously. The Senator began leading the Queen and her retinue to the taxi.

"There _is _a small matter of procedure," Palpatine confessed. "But I feel confident we can overcome it."

Adrina looked over her shoulder, noticing that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were hanging back with the Chancellor, talking in low tones. Anakin had noticed as well. They stopped, looking to Qui-Gon for direction, utterly lost in the world of politics. Qui-Gon waved them forward. Adrina held Anakin's hand tightly and followed after the Queen's retinue.

Anakin, Adrina and Jar Jar were placed in the front of the air taxi next to the driver, finding it comfortable. "Da Queens a bein grossly nice, mesa tinks." Jar Jar told Anakin, looking around. "Pitty hot." Adrina gripped the edge of the seat when the taxi lurched forward and into motion, hoping that she would survive the ride. She closed her eyes as they navigated through the heavy Coruscant traffic, an act that did little to soothe her turbulent intestines. Adrina was more than happy to jump out of the taxi when they reached their destination.

They had been taken to Senator Palpatine's 'apartment', though Adrina thought it would be more aptly named Palpatine's floor, as his quarters took up almost an entire floor – and it was a very large building. She was confident that the Skywalker's entire hovel would fit into the room the Queen and Senator were currently talking in. Anakin, Jar Jar and Adrina were just outside the glass door, but they couldn't hear what was going on. Adrina thought that even if they _could_ listen in, they would be completely lost anyway. Politics of the Republic was foreign territory, in more ways than one.

Adrina hadn't felt more out of place before. There she was, dressed in her plain, dusty and somewhat dirty clothes in the midst of such finery. _I probably have dirt on my face, too._ Adrina fretted. _I must look a mess._ Anakin seemed to not care either way.

"I wonder where Master Qui-Gon and Jedi Obi-Wan are." Anakin mused aloud. Adrina sighed.

"Probably at the Jedi Temple." Adrina suggested. "It would make sense, seeing as that's their home." She frowned. "And office too."

"Dissen all pitty odd to me." Jar Jar announced. Adrina smiled at that. While Jar Jar sometimes seemed to lack to brain cells to rub together, he had a pure heart. He unwittingly helped divert her overwhelmed and anxious thoughts to more cheerful subjects.

"Don't look at me!" Anakin exclaimed with a grin. "I don't know what going on either." Adrina laughed softly.

"I think it's safe to say that none of us are in the loop, as it were." Adrina responded. All three of them looked up collectively when the other door opened. Captain Panaka strode through, briefly nodding at the group before joining the Queen and Senator.

"There is no civility, only politics. It's disgusting." Adrina heard Palpatine spit the words before the door hissed closed.

"Yousa have never been to Naboo?" Jar Jar asked Adrina. She nodded, turning back to the Gungan.

"I've never left Tatooine since I became a slave. This was the first time that I've flown since I was four." Adrina explained.

"Yousa must come to Naboo, ah huh." Jar Jar informed with comical firmness. Adrina smiled.

"I would love to, some day." Adrina assured softly. "But I don't know when I'll be able to." Jar Jar nodded.

"Yousa like it." Jar Jar told her. Adrina sat on the floor, her lugs tucked neatly under her.

"What's Naboo like?" Adrina inquired with a curious tilt of her head. She listened wistfully as Jar Jar described the lush forests and deep crystal lakes of Naboo in great detail. He mentioned the Lake Country, but he couldn't describe it since he didn't remember ever seeing it. Regardless, Adrina decided that Naboo sounded heavenly, and the complete opposite of Tatooine. Perhaps that was why she was so curious to see it. Still, with the current political climate of Naboo, Adrina thought she could forgo a visit until the storm had past.

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

Obi-Wan stood silently next to his master in the Jedi Council Chamber. Qui-Gon was just about finished giving the Council his report. "My only conclusion is that it was a Sith Lord." Qui-Gon announced. This caused a great silent stir amongst the Council members.

"A Sith Lord?" Mace Windu echoed, cautious.

"Impossible!" Ki-Adi-Mundi declared. "The Sith have been extinct for a millennium." Windu hesitated.

"I do not believe they could have returned without our knowing." Windu added, glancing at the other Council members.

"Hard to see, the dark side is." Yoda stated with quotidian certainty. "Discover who this assassin is, we must."

"We will use all our resources here to unravel this mystery and discover the identity of your attacker." Windu assured. "May the Force be with you." Obi-Wan bowed, knowing that their session had ended, and began to walk to the door. He stopped slowly when Qui-Gon remained in the middle of the room.

"Master Qui-Gon?" Yoda began. "More to say, have you?" Qui-Gon nodded. Obi-Wan sighed internally, knowing what was coming next.

"With your permission, Master." Qui-Gon acknowledged. "I have encountered a vergence in the Force." The Council air seemed to tense even more.

"A vergence, you say?" Yoda sought to clarify.

"Located around a...person?" Windu added. Qui-Gon nodded.

"A boy." Qui-Gon affirmed. "His cells have the highest concentration of midi-chlorians I have seen in a life form. It is possible he was conceived by the midi-chlorians." Obi-Wan moved his gaze from member to member, seeing that this meeting was going downhill, fast.

"You're referring to the prophesy of the one who will bring balance to the Force." Windu said, almost challenging. "You believe it's this...boy?"

"I don't presume..." Qui-Gon was cut off by Yoda.

"But you do! Revealed, your opinion is." Qui-Gon moved on as if it had not happened.

"I request the boy be tested."

"Trained as a Jedi, you request for him." Yoda echoed.

"Finding him was the will of the Force." Qui-Gon stated. "I have no doubt of that." The Council members exchanged glances. Windu sighed.

"Bring him before us, then." Windu instructed, sounding resigned. Qui-Gon hesitated again.

"More to say?" Yoda asked again. Qui-Gon nodded.

"The boy, he has a sister." Qui-Gon began. "She is Force-sensitive." The look on Mace Windu's face clearly read 'And I suppose you have a stray dog as well'. The Council exchanged another glance.

"Before us, bring her." Yoda instructed. Qui-Gon bowed, exiting with Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan wondered if he should mention Adrina's age, but wisely decided to remain silent. There was no need to borrow trouble, for it would most certainly _would_ bring trouble. Of what magnitude and severity, Obi-Wan could not venture to guess, but he trusted his instinct; they rarely failed him.

There was one thing Obi-Wan knew, though. If Anakin was trained, trouble would come of it.

Trouble no one could stop.

.

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapter Five

.

Adrina and Anakin stared up and around at the scenery as they sped through Coruscant on their way to the Jedi Temple. Adrina could almost feel Anakin's nervousness and fear. Adrina wasn't so much anxious for herself, as for her adoptive brother. She knew that Anakin had wanted to become a Jedi since he had first heard about them when he was five years old. This was Anakin's life's dream, and it was in the hands of twelve Jedi. As an older sister, this was an absolute nightmare. Besides, Adrina knew that she could find employment anywhere. At least, she supposed she could. She had survived Jabba's Palace, she figured she could survive on the streets of Coruscant.

The air taxi came to a halt on an extended landing platform. Anakin clambered hastily out, but Adrina moved slowly and deliberately. Adrina watched as the taxi flew away. Anakin looked up at her. "Master Qui-Gon said that he would meet us here." Anakin said, his tone questioning why Qui-Gon wasn't in sight. Adrina smiled with confidence that she didn't really feel.

"I'm sure he'll be here, Ani." Adrina soothed. "Come on, let's stand inside." So Anakin and Adrina waited for a few moments inside the doorway. The hallway was empty, and the gray metallic walls were unadorned. There was a soft, plush, crimson carpet beneath their feet. Adrina smiled as she wiggled her toes in the carpet.

"Ah, there you are!" Adrina's head snapped up when she heard Obi-Wan approaching. Anakin frowned.

"Where's Qui-Gon?" Anakin asked. "He said he'd meet us. Did something happen to him?" Adrina blushed for Anakin.

"I'm afraid Qui-Gon has been... held up, but he asked me to make sure you found the Council." Obi-Wan explained.

"That's quite alright." Adrina replied hastily, clutching Anakin to her. She had a sinking feeling that whatever was holding Qui-Gon up was related to her and her brother. "Thank you, Jedi Obi-Wan. It is greatly appreciated." Adrina looked around her. "I have a feeling we'd get hopelessly lost without a guide." Obi-Wan smiled.

"Come on, I'll show you the way."

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

Adrina sat in the ante-room, her hands clasped tightly in her lap. Anakin had been taken almost immediately into the Council room. These next few minutes would be critical. These next few minutes would decide her brother's fate. These next few minutes would be the make-or-break of Anakin's young life.

Adrina read the words written in the door to the Chamber again. The words were written in Basic, and Adrina struggled to read them.

'_There is no emotion; there is peace.'_

Adrina had run the emotional gamut before, but she had done her best to not let her emotions control her; as a slave, letting your emotions show at the wrong time could earn you a one-way trip to six feet under the ground. Still, it could be difficult, at times, to hold your peace. Feeling at peace was even more difficult. Adrina wasn't certain there _was_ such a thing as true peace.

_ 'There is no ignorance; there is knowledge.'_

Adrina was acutely aware that she was rather ignorant about most things. She was street-smart, not book-smart. Although, Adrina mused, in some ways, it was better to be street-smart. Even so, Adrina felt exceedingly ignorant as she struggled to read the words written upon the door. She was more adept at reading and writing in Huttese. Her father had ensured that. Adrina was fluent in Huttese, Basic and her father's tongue, and was mostly fluent in Bocce. However, she could only read and write _well_ in Huttese and the language of her birth.

_ 'There is no passion; there is serenity.'_

Adrina glanced back up at the first sentence again. They were very similar, and Adrina wasn't sure what the difference between the two was. It seemed to prove to Adrina the previous sentence. Adrina began to doubt Qui-Gon's word. If this was part of the Jedi Code, how was could she belong? She was far from meeting their standards. How could Anakin ever meet their standards?

_ 'There is no death; there is the Force.'_

Adrina felt a chill run down her spine at the last sentence. She had seen plenty of death in her lifetime; more than she ever cared to see. There was a horrible sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, images flashing through her mind. All the people she had seen killed, they were all flooding her mind, rising up and surrounding her.

Adrina concentrated on the words of the Code. She did not think she was misinterpreting the Code. She supposed it was possible, but it seemed fairly straight forward in a cryptic way. Adrina made a mental note to ask Qui-Gon about it.

Rising and pacing, Adrina crossed her arms over her chest, reminding herself that Anakin was a smart boy. He would do fine. Qui-Gon had faith in him, even if Obi-Wan had very little. She had faith in him. He would do fine.

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

Anakin glanced between Yoda and Mace Windu. They appeared stern and foreboding, which fueled Anakin's need to prove himself. He tried to clear his mind as Windu held up the view screen, but the weight of the air seemed to weigh upon his shoulders.

"A ship...a cup...a speeder." Anakin said, as, one-by-one, he, somehow, saw them in his mind. Windu lowered the screen, looking at Yoda.

"Good, good, young one." Yoda praised in his gravely voice. "How feel you?" Anakin figured the truthful answer was the best answer. He would not disappoint his mother, or his sister.

"Cold, sir."

"Afraid, are you?" Yoda queried with a slight tilt of his head. Anakin shook his head.

"No, sir." Anakin denied hastily. In truth, he was terrified.

"See through you, we can." Yoda informed solemnly. Anakin trembled inside. What would Adrina do in this situation, Anakin wondered frantically.

"Be mindful of your feelings." Windu cautioned. It was Ki-Adi-Mundi that spoke up next.

"Your thoughts dwell on your mother." Yoda nodded. Anakin bit his lower lip.

"I miss her." Anakin confessed, sounding terribly young. He swallowed hard.

"Afraid to loose her, I think." Yoda stated. Anakin was irritated at that. He did not appreciate these strangers poking around in his head.

"What has _that_ got to do with anything?" Anakin snapped. Windu arched an eyebrow.

"Everything!" Yoda informed gravely with wide eyes. "Fear is the path to the dark side; fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering." Windu regarded Anakin very seriously. Anakin nearly shook under his intense gaze. Yoda sighed. "I sense much fear in you." Anakin felt like the world had been snatched out from under his feet.

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

Adrina could only pass Anakin on his way out of the Council Chamber as she went in, and she had no idea how it had fared; his face was blank and emotionless. Adrina ached to comfort him. She stood before the Council, her hands clasped behind her back, her shoulder and face relaxed. The air was thick with tension.

Adrina had faced more terrifying things before, she told herself. Still, she swallowed hard and kept her eyes lowered submissively as she stood in the middle of the great body. Her legs trembled slightly and Adrina worked to quell her emotions, retreating slightly into herself. It was something she had learned long ago in Jabba's Palace.

"Adrina Skywalker, your name is." the little green person said in a gravely voice, after identifying himself as Yoda. Adrina tried not to smile. He looked like a little green Jawa.

"Yes." Adrina affirmed softly. She got the impression that she had been condemned the moment she walked in the door. _Little wonder. I'm definitely too old._ She felt every single eye in the room trained on her. Adrina found solace in the twilight twinkling beyond the glass walls.

"Hmm...hmm..." Yoda murmured. "A curious person, you are." Adrina made no comment, though she wondered what exactly he meant.

The man sitting next to Yoda introduced himself as Mace Windu and proceeded to explain that she was to identify the objects that would appear on the screen he was holding. Adrina nodded, though she wasn't quite sure how she was to know. She tried to clear her mind and focus on the screen. She didn't know why, but it seemed like the right thing to do. Her brow furrowed, surprised, when objects popped into her mind after a long moment.

"A speeder," Adrina spoke, her tone tinted with wonder and awe. "A blaster...a MedPac...a hydrospanner?..." Adrina wasn't sure how many she had identified when Windu lowered the screen, nodding slightly to Yoda.

"How do you feel?" Ki-Adi-Mundi queried, his voice light an airy.

"Emotionally, calm...curious...a little bit anxious. Physically, I'm cold. The climate here is quite different from Tatooine." Adrina responded, forcing herself to be open and honest with these strangers. There was a brief period of silence and Adrina fought the urge to shift her feet. Adrina kept her gaze lowered and she studied the tiling of the floor.

"Anxious more for yourself, you are not." Yoda stated. Adrina nodded slowly, unnerved by his astute observation. "Care for your brother, you do." Adrina nodded again.

"I do." Adrina responded. Honesty was _usually_ the best way to go, she reminded herself. She wondered where these questions were leading.

"But your fate is being decided as well." Windu prompted. Adrina got the feeling she was being tested and she suppressed her sigh. She shrugged.

"I know." Adrina responded simply and honestly. "But my fate is not as important." _He's just a boy._

"A kind heart, you have." Yoda stated. Adrina cocked her head. "Strong, stubborn, a leader, you are." Adrina spoke up suddenly, before she could stop herself.

"Masters, please forgive me, but I get the feeling that you've already decided my fate, and that this is a mere formality. I understand, truly, I do. I know I'm too old, and, frankly, this wasn't my idea in the first place. But I'm here, so I'm adjusting accordingly. I know that I won't be trained, and that's alright with me. I understand that you have rules, and I cannot ask you to bend them on my account."

Adrina instantly bit her lip, regretting her outburst, and lowered her gaze. Her legs began to tingle and tremble. What would her punishment be for speaking out of turn? Icy fear slithered down her spine. She could only hope they would be lenient. She had grown lax under Watto's more tolerant view of slaves. She had spoken out of turn, and the Jedi would be well within their rights to punish her. _But I'm not a slave anymore. _Adrina reminded herself. Windu regarded her.

"You are sure in our decision." Windu observed. Adrina licked her lips and took a deep breath, waiting for the hammer to fall, waiting for her doom to be pronounced.

"People follow patterns, and you have a pattern." Adrina explained simply. To Adrina, it was as simple as that. She was proud of her even voice.

"Decided not, your fate is." Yoda informed. Adrina blinked, letting her surprise show on her upturned face.

"What?" Adrina clamped her mouth shut.

"As you say, you are too old to become a Jedi, but...there are other paths." Ki-Adi-Mundi stated. Adrina frowned, but wisely choose to keep her comments to herself. Adrina sighed. These Jedi were vastly confusing.

"Something more to say, have you?" Yoda queried. Adrina grimaced.

"It is not my place to ask." Adrina whispered softly. She swallowed hard. "Though I am sure you are aware of my question."

"You are a fast learner." Windu observed with a hint of a smile. Adrina bit her lower inner lip, trying to not show her apprehension.

"Master Qui-Gon is not in trouble." Ki-Adi-Mundi assured, earning a miniscule smile from Adrina.

Adrina felt like she just might like the Jedi Temple, despite the ill tidings she had heard in her childhood. Still, Adrina knew that Qui-Gon's hopes for her were in vain. She would never be accepted. Adrina was not certain she _wanted_ to be accepted. If it was up to Adrina, she would not have chosen this path. Adrina knew the only reason she was considering accepting the Jedi path was because of Anakin. A cloying fear inched into her heart. What would happen to them?

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan strode down the hallway, out onto a balcony in the Jedi Temple, deep in heated discussion. "The boy will not pass the Council's tests, Master, and you know it. He is far too old." Obi-Wan said, exasperated. "And there is nothing for Adrina here. Why do you seek to give them false hope?" Qui-Gon turned to his apprentice.

"Anakin will become a Jedi." Qui-Gon stated confidently. "I promise you. And there is much for Adrina here. Her destiny is _here_. Soon you will see it too." Obi-Wan sighed, looking to the sunset for peace. He loved his master dearly - he was the father he had never known - but Qui-Gon frustrated him at times.

"Do not defy the Council, Master. Not _again_." Obi-Wan nearly begged. Qui-Gon gave a small shrug.

"I shall do what I must, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon replied simply.

"If you would _just_ follow the Code, you would _be_ on the Council by now." Obi-Wan responded, exasperated. "They will not go along with you this time." They stopped by the railing, observing the red sun lowering. Qui-Gon laid a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"You still have much to learn, my young apprentice." Qui-Gon said quietly. Obi-Wan felt like he'd been slapped in the face. He swallowed hard and looked away. "Things are not always black and white."

"I know, Master." Obi-Wan muttered. Qui-Gon glanced down at Obi-Wan.

"Why are you opposed to the Skywalkers coming to the Temple?" Qui-Gon inquired. Obi-Wan sighed. "Tell me truly." Obi-Wan did not immediately respond, but Qui-Gon waited patiently.

"It's just a feeling, Master." Obi-Wan explained reluctantly. He did not want to anger Qui-Gon.

"A feeling." Qui-Gon repeated with a slight tilt of his head. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Nothing good will come of his training." Obi-Wan stated, turning to look at his master. Qui-Gon paused.

"And Adrina?" Qui-Gon pressed. Obi-Wan frowned slightly.

"I don't know." Obi-Wan admitted. "She...confuses me, Master." Qui-Gon nodded. "I cannot tell."

"I see." Qui-Gon murmured.

"Besides," Obi-Wan continued with a slight shake of his head. "The Jedi will not accept them. You know that not all are like us. Some have grown...arrogant. Adrina and the boy will be viewed as outsiders, rightly or wrongly, and will be snubbed by some." Qui-Gon pursed his lips, acknowledging his point.

"I daresay they have faced worse." Qui-Gon pointed out. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan murmured dutifully. He knew when a subject was closed. Obi-Wan just wished he was wrong.

.

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapter Six

.

Anakin stood once more in the middle of the Council Chamber. Qui-Gon's hands were on Anakin's shoulder, Obi-Wan standing beside Qui-Gon. This was the moment Anakin's fate would be decided. Anakin's heart beat a fast and steady rhythm against his ribcage and he swallowed hard, anxiously awaiting the Council's words.

"Correct, you were." Yoda announced.

"His cells contain a high concentration of midi-chlorians." Mace Windu added with a solemn nod.

"The Force is strong with him." Ki-Adi-Mundi finished, carefully watching Anakin.

"He is to be trained, then." Qui-Gon said, managing to keep his hopefulness out of his tone. The Council exchanged significant glances before turning back to Qui-Gon in tandem.

"No." Windu informed solemnly. "He will not be trained." Anakin was more than crestfallen, tears stinging his eyes. What would Adrina say? He had failed. He swallowed hard, trying to suppress a sob. What had he done wrong?

"No?" Qui-Gon echoed, shocked. He placed his hands on his hips and clenched his jaw.

"He is too old." Windu explained simply.

"He _is _the Chosen One." Qui-Gon insisted. "You must see it." Obi-Wan knew this was barreling down the hill, full speed ahead. He tried to send his Master a warning look, but Qui-Gon was oblivious to it, or else he ignored it. Anakin wondered what Qui-Gon meant, calling him the Chosen One, but wisely decided to hold his tongue. Perhaps Adrina knew.

"Clouded, this boy's future is." Yoda replied gently. Qui-Gon sighed, taking a step forward around Anakin.

"I will train him, then." Qui-Gon announced, his chin held high. Obi-Wan stared at his Master in shock, feeling suddenly inferior and useless. "I take Anakin as my Padawn Learner." Anakin looked up at Qui-Gon with interest and surprise.

"An Apprentice you have, Qui-Gon." Yoda reminded, his voice hardening slightly. "_Impossible_, to take on a second."

"The Code forbids it." Windu continued, feeling that Qui-Gon needed reminding.

"Obi-Wan is ready." Qui-Gon informed confidently. Though he found this declaration odd since Qui-Gon had just told him not an hour before that he still had much to learn, Obi-Wan stepped confidently forward.

"I _am_ ready to face the trials." Obi-Wan affirmed. Yoda shook his head.

"Our own council we will keep on who is ready." Yoda stated calmly, but with admonishing determination. Qui-Gon shook his head.

"He is headstrong, and he much to learn of the Living Force, but he is capable. There is little more he can learn from me." Qui-Gon plowed on. Obi-Wan was slightly warmed by these words.

"Young Skywalker's fate will be decided later." Yoda stated with finality. Windu leaned forward in his seat. Obi-Wan sighed internally, but he held his tongue.

"Now is not the time for this." Windu asserted firmly. "The Senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor and Queen Amidala is returning home, which will put pressure on the Federation and could widen the confrontation." Ki-Adi-Mundi nodded.

"And draw out the Queen's attacker." Ki-Adi-Mundi added with a slight tilt to his head.

"Go with the Queen to Naboo and discover the identity of this dark warrior." Windu finished. "_This_ is the clue we need to unravel the mystery of the Sith." Qui-Gon nodded in understanding. He reluctantly steered his mind away from Anakin's training.

"May the Force be with you." Yoda wished. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Anakin simultaneously bowed before walking out of the room. Qui-Gon wondered what was to become of the elder Skywalker, but held his peace, knowing that the Council would reveal their decision in time. He held little hope for her future with the Jedi.

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

Adrina sat very still in the anti-chamber, hands clasped in her lap. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Anakin were with the Jedi Council. She wished that she could sense people's emotions like Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, just so she would know how Anakin was doing. Adrina didn't know what she would do if they refused to train Anakin. Anakin did not deserve to have his hopes crushed. She wondered why the Council wanted to speak with her separately, but she did not question it. They had probably decided upon her punishment for her outburst. Adrina shivered at the thought.

The door to the Chamber slip open suddenly. Adrina bolted up, her eyes anxiously seeking out her brother. Obi-Wan seemed conflicted, and Qui-Gon frustrated. Adrina winced; Anakin was trying not to cry. Adrina closed her eyes. It had not gone well. She wrapped her arms around Anakin, holding him tight, trying to comfort him.

"They are ready for you." Qui-Gon told Adrina quietly, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. She nodded, wiping a tear from the corner of her eyes. Anakin swiped at his tears.

"I love you, Ani, and I _am_ proud of you." Adrina whispered into Anakin's ear. He gave her a shaky smile.

"Love you too, Rina." Anakin whispered back. Adrina took a deep breath, smoothing out the front of her skirt and walked bravely into the Council Chamber. She stood in the middle of the room, her hands clasped behind her back, legs together and back straight.

Mace Windu steepled his hands, gazing at her intently. Adrina kept her face emotionless. "How feel you?" Yoda inquired. Adrina sighed, letting her shoulder's droop. She felt extremely aged, old beyond her time, though she knew she was quite ignorant.

"Sad and exhausted." Adrina informed softly. She sighed again. "What will become of my brother?" Perhaps they were not going to punish her after all. She was afraid to bring up the topic, hoping that they were as kind as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were.

"You are aware of our decision?" Ki-Adi-Mundi queried. Adrina managed to not roll her eyes and merely nodded.

"I know my brother very well. I am very anxious for him." Adrina stated carefully. The Council was silent for a moment. The air was so thick that Adrina thought she could slice it with her little finger. Finally, Windu spoke up.

"The Council has not decided your fate yet." Windu informed. Adrina blinked, furrowing her brow, confused. They had not taken long to decide on Anakin, why would they take longer deciding on her? She was years older than Anakin and they had quickly made up their minds about him, it seemed. There could be little doubt among the Council that Anakin was very eager to become a Jedi, whereas Adrina would rather not be trained. What choice could the Council have? It did not make sense to her.

"You and your brother are in Master Qui-Gon's custody at the moment." Ki-Adi-Mundi explained. "You will be accompanying them to Naboo to resolve the dispute there."

"You will have our decisions when you return." Windu finished. Adrina nodded, wondering why he used a plural word. "Do not be hopeful." Windu sent her a warning look.

"Thank you, Masters." Adrina murmured graciously, deciding it would be best to not inquire as to what would happen to Anakin after they returned. This was not the time, but she was hard pressed to not blurt it out. Adrina decided she had gotten herself in enough trouble.

"May the Force be with you." Yoda said, speaking up for the first time. Adrina managed a small, strained smile, bowing. Her time before them was over. For now, her brother needed to be comforted.

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

Adrina was reluctant to step off the air taxi and onto the floating landing pad. Though she was excited to visit Naboo, she was not happy about the circumstances. It seemed she had left one hostile environment to run to another with open arms. Adrina did not relish bringing Anakin into a war zone. There was naught to be done, though. There was no where else for them to go. Yes, they must go to Naboo, war zone or not.

Adrina and Anakin stood next to the astro droid R2-D2 on the landing pad, waiting for instruction from Qui-Gon. It appeared that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were deep in conversation as they walked their way. "It's not disrespect, Master, it's the truth." Obi-Wan was saying, an urgent tone in his voice. Adrina and Anakin glanced at each other worriedly.

"From your point of view." Qui-Gon reminded gently, his arms folded. Adrina winced. Apparently not all was well between master and apprentice.

"The boy is dangerous." Obi-Wan stated. Anakin lowered his head. Adrina narrowed her eyes, frowning."They all sense it, why can't you?" Adrina smiled sadly, knowingly. She sighed. Things began clicking in her mind.

"His fate is uncertain; he's not dangerous." Qui-Gon refuted. Anakin brightened at that. "The Council will decide Anakin's future." Adrina blinked. "That should be enough for you." Adrina's eyes widened at that. It was not like Qui-Gon to be so harsh, from what she had observed. "Now get on board." Adrina frowned. Obi-Wan set his jaw, his expression tight, but he slowly turned around and marched onto the Nubian. Adrina watched him disappear into the ship.

Adrina touched Anakin's shoulder. "Come on, Ani. We should get on, too." Anakin shook his head.

"I need to ask him something." Anakin whispered. Adrina smiled and nodded. She nudged him towards Qui-Gon.

"Alright, Ani. I'll meet you on the ship." Adrina glanced over her shoulder as she walked up the ramp to see Qui-Gon kneeling in front of Anakin. She smiled to herself. It was good for Anakin to have a strong father-figure. It was something she hadn't had since she was eleven.

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

Obi-Wan sat crossed-legged on the slender bed, doing his best to meditate. He couldn't recall a time when he and Qui-Gon had ever fought about something for this long, and the whole affair disturbed him. Qui-Gon's words had greatly upset him. Qui-Gon was like Obi-Wan's father, and it hurt to hear...Obi-Wan looked up when the door slid open. He braced himself for another argument with his master, but Adrina stepped through the door. Her expression was blank, but he felt her sorrow.

"Hello," Adrina greeted softly. Obi-Wan steeled himself. She had undoubtedly heard his and Qui-Gon's...discussion on the landing pad.

"Hello." Obi-Wan returned, wary. Adrina sat on the end of his bed, leaning her back against the silver wall.

"Anakin has not replaced you. You're a fool to think so." Adrina began without preamble. "If this is the cause of your behavior towards my brother..." Adrina trailed off and shook her head. She did not want to be so judgmental, even if she felt she was in the right. "Besides, I'm more dangerous than Anakin." Adrina stood suddenly and looked him straight in the eye when she spoke. "I am sorry we are an inconvenience. It was not our intention. Don't worry; we will soon be gone, and you can forget we ever existed. I just ask that you treat us with the respect we deserve. I ask no more than that."

"I am not jealous of your brother." Obi-Wan stated, murmuring a soft lie. Adrina slowly sat back down and carefully studied Obi-Wan.

Regret panged in Obi-Wan's heart. He _had_ behaved poorly towards Anakin, and it was against the Jedi Way. He had been taught better. Adrina was right – he was jealous of Anakin. Obi-Wan knew it was irrational and ridiculous, but there it was. Obi-Wan was making attempts to overcome the petty feeling, and he was making progress. He was slightly irritated that Adrina noticed it, though. Obi-Wan knew, however, that Anakin _was_ dangerous, even if Adrina did not see it.

"It doesn't seem that way to me." Adrina muttered.

"You are not always right." The words came out sharper than Obi-Wan intended. Adrina smiled and laughed quietly.

"Indeed." Adrina agreed with a nod of her head. "No one is." Adrina's eyes twinkled with amusement. "Just imagine how _dull_ it would be if everyone is right all the time!" Obi-Wan chuckled despite himself. Adrina bit her inner lip, all humor gone.

"Why do you think Ani is dangerous?" Adrina inquired hesitantly. She knew better than to think that children couldn't be dangerous, but this was_ Anakin_. Obi-Wan glanced away.

"Just a feeling." Obi-Wan muttered. Adrina bowed her head.

"What do you think will happen?" Adrina's vulnerability glimmered in her eyes. "If the Council decides to train him?" Obi-Wan arched his eyebrows. Adrina sighed. "Yes, I gathered that he will be trained. What I _meant_ was, do you think Ani will still be 'dangerous' if the Council decides to train him?" Obi-Wan was growing tired of hearing the question.

"I don't know." Obi-Wan repeated. Adrina was quiet for a moment, digesting the information.

"Do you think it's the Force giving you these...feelings?" Adrina inquired softly. She wasn't sure how much confidence she had in the Force telling you things, but she had not seen it fail yet. Perhaps there was merit to the idea. Obi-Wan sighed.

"Possibly." Obi-Wan murmured. Adrina hesitated for a moment.

"Ani doesn't mean the Jedi harm." Adrina stated. She mentally _willed_ Obi-Wan to understand. He sighed.

"I'm sure he doesn't." Obi-Wan agreed softly. Adrina frowned.

"But you don't believe me." Adrina challenged. Obi-Wan hesitated, not wanting to enter into _that_ discussion. He remained silent. Adrina ran a hand through her hair, her shoulder's drooping. Adrina turned around, her hand hovering over the key pad by the door. She sighed and keyed the door open. Adrina walked through the door, shoulders squared, and did not look back.

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

The Nubian ship was well on it's way to Naboo when Queen Amidala called for a war council. Naturally, Adrina and Anakin would not take part, as they were not from Naboo, nor were they Jedi. So while everyone else was conversing about their pending arrival to Naboo, the two siblings sat in the main area of the ship, alone and still cold. The gentle hum of the engines did nothing to dispel the sense of loneliness and sorrow that Adrina and Anakin felt. They still silently grieved the loss of their mother.

"We'll be fine, Ani." Adrina assured her little brother. "We've always made it before." Anakin looked up at her.

"What did the Council tell you?" Anakin queried softly. Adrina smiled tenderly, smoothing a strand of hair away from his face.

"They haven't decided yet." Adrina explained. "They told me that they'd inform me when we get back to Coruscant." Anakin frowned. "But you and I both know I won't be accepted either. Besides, I'm not leaving you."

"Oh." Adrina smiled.

"I'm proud of you, Ani." Adrina murmured. "And I will always love you, no matter what." Tears formed in Anakin's eyes.

"But they won't train me." Anakin whispered, dejected. Adrina smiled softly.

"Ani, did you do your best?" Adrina prompted. Anakin frowned.

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Then that's all you can do." Adrina cut off. "Are _you_ proud of yourself, Ani?" Anakin sighed.

"You sound just like Mom." Anakin muttered. Adrina laughed.

"Why thank you!" Adrina replied with an amused twinkle in her eyes. Anakin couldn't quite keep the smile off his face. He let out a yawn. "It's been a long day, hasn't it?" Anakin nodded.

"And if I weren't so cold, I might actually sleep." Anakin said. Adrina nodded, rubbing her hands over her arms.

"It _is_ cold, isn't it? I hope Naboo isn't like this." Adrina murmured. She pressed a kiss to Anakin's forehead. "These people must not like heat." Anakin just laughed.

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

Obi-Wan sighed. The Queen was optimistic and resourceful, he had to give her that. The Trade Federation would not expect what she had planned. Who knew that the Gungans had a 'grand army'? It had certainly came as a shock to Captain Panaka. Entering the main room, he slouched down into the nearest chair. An odd light snoring sound made Obi-Wan straighten and look around. He didn't see anyone, but he could feel the boy – Anakin, he reminded himself – and Adrina.

Standing up, Obi-Wan quietly walked around the table. Sure enough, there, huddled in a corner, was Anakin and Adrina, sleeping. Anakin, wrapped in what looked like one of the handmaidens outer robes, was curled up in a ball and Adrina had her arms around her brother protectively. Obi-Wan frowned. Or in an attempt to warm her brother. Perhaps it was both. He noticed a slight tremor run through Adrina and she snuggled closer to her brother.

Obi-Wan mentally smacked himself. They came from Tatooine, a perpetual desert. To Tatooine natives, seventy degrees was freezing cold. Naturally, he'd overheard Adrina and Anakin teasing each other about being ice cubes, but he had never thought of _how_ cold they might actually be. Adrina smiled softly in her sleep and buried herself further in her cover. Obi-Wan slipped off his dark brown cloak without a second thought, tucking it tightly over Adrina.

Because it just wouldn't do to have the woman freeze during the night.

.

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapter Seven

.

Adrina awoke the next morning, pleasantly warm. Smiling contently, she tried to bury herself deeper into whatever was laying over her. The whatever-it-was smelled very good, too. It felt so _good_ to be warm again, but she knew she had to get up eventually.

Blinking owlishly, Adrina forced her eyes open. Anakin had gotten up, she noticed. Stretching her legs out as far as they would go, Adrina yawned. She'd slept very nicely, now that she was finally warm. Rising stiffly, Adrina wondered where Anakin had gotten off to. Well, he couldn't get into much trouble in such a confined space - she hoped. With two Jedi on board, Adrina was not too worried about Anakin doing something mischievous; Anakin looked up to them too much.

Adrina frowned, holding the whatever-it-was at arms length. She recognized it immediately and her brown eyes widened. She swallowed hard. It was a Jedi's cloak. Adrina felt torn. On one hand, she knew she should give it back; Qui-Gon or Obi-Wan doubtlessly would want it back. Besides, it wasn't hers. But on the other hand, it was so warm and they _had_, presumably, put it over her while she was sleeping. Adrina winced. She ardently hoped she hadn't snored. It would be so very embarrassing for her if she had.

Adrina sighed. Well, Adrina mused, she ought to give it back as soon as possible. She slipped it around her shoulders. _But there's no reason I can't wear it while I search. _Adrina thought to herself, reveling in the added warmth. Perhaps she should walk _very_ slowly.

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

If Qui-Gon had noticed the absence of Obi-Wan's cloak, he said nothing, and for that, Obi-Wan was grateful. The two had fallen into monosyllabic answers overnight, and Obi-Wan still felt terrible. Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest as he walked down the brightly lit hallway, making his way to the main room. The quiet hum echoed pleasantly in his ears.

A swift glance to his right told Obi-Wan that both Adrina and Anakin had risen. Lowering himself into a nearby chair, Obi-Wan wondered what Adrina's reaction had been. He didn't bother contemplating it, because he knew that it would, in all likelihood, be the exact opposite of what he had predicted.

Obi-Wan was just about to put his feet up on the table when the door hissed open and Adrina stepped through, clasping his cloak around herself tightly and humming softly. Because he was sitting in the corner, Adrina didn't see him when she walked in. Obi-Wan watched her curiously. She seemed happier, and she was smiling softly. Obi-Wan grinned when Adrina began to sing softly, her voice an unobtrusive alto and slightly off-key.

"One sang high and the other sang low, and the Lady sang the raggle taggle gypsy-o." Adrina resumed her humming, sitting down at the other table, not five feet from Obi-Wan. She drew her legs up close to her chest, wrapping her arms around her shins and resting her head on her kneecaps. Adrina closed her eyes happily. She hadn't found either of the Jedi in her search and had returned to the main room.

"You sing well." Obi-Wan complimented softly. Adrina's eyes flew open, dropping her legs and twirling around to face Obi-Wan, in the process managing to nearly fall off the chair. Luckily, Adrina caught back of the chair just in time, gripping it tightly and her knuckles turning white.

"_Don't_ do that!" Adrina hissed, re-situating herself in the chair. Obi-Wan winced.

"Sorry, I really didn't mean to scare you." Obi-Wan apologized sincerely. Adrina sighed and waved her hand in the air. She massaged her temple, closing her eyes wearily. She tried to ignore her embarrassment at having been caught off guard.

"It's fine. You just startled me." Adrina murmured, slouching slightly. She did not fail to notice the fact that Obi-Wan lacked his cloak. The cloak which he always wore. The cloak that was presently wrapped around herself. Adrina stared down at her hands, clenched tightly in her lap. "I...I'd like to thank you, Jedi Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan blinked. This was unexpected.

"You're welcome." Obi-Wan replied simply. Adrina frowned at her hands before looking up.

"Why?" Adrina queried. She needed to know. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful." Adrina hastened to add. Obi-Wan gave her a small smile.

"You were shivering. You had more need of it than I." Obi-Wan told her. Adrina stood abruptly, shrugging the cloak off, trying to hand it to its rightful owner. Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow.

"Here," Adrina stated, shaking the garment slightly. "You should have it back now." Obi-Wan sighed.

"Adrina, wear it for now. Like I said, you need it more than I." Adrina frowned.

"But you still need it, you said it yourself. '_More than I_', those were your exact words. Here. I'll be fine now. Besides, we'll be on Naboo soon, and it's bound to be warmer there." Adrina argued stubbornly, hands on her hips and a stubborn light to her eyes. "It has to be. Oh, just take it back."

Obi-Wan stood, crossing his arms lightly over his chest. They stared at each other for a few minutes before Obi-Wan sighed. He took the cloak from Adrina's arms. The triumphant smile that had begun to form on her face turned into a frown when Obi-Wan promptly draped it once more over her shoulders. He kept his hands on her shoulders, preventing her from taking it off. Obi-Wan grinned easily.

"I can be just as stubborn as you, Adrina, so wear the cloak." Obi-Wan informed smartly. "You can give it back on Naboo." Adrina scowled, but bit back her arguments. She knew when something was a loosing argument.

"You could always use a Jedi mind trick." Adrina suggest, half-jesting. In truth, she was afraid of a mind trick being used on her. The thought of someone messing with her head terrified her. Obi-Wan chuckled, shaking his head.

"They only work on the weak-minded." Obi-Wan replied honestly. Adrina shrugged, figuring he had meant it as a compliment. She bit her lower lip, hesitating. She looked up at Obi-Wan shyly.

"I _am_ grateful, Obi-Wan." Adrina said quietly. Obi-Wan smiled, squeezing her shoulder lightly.

"I know." Obi-Wan paused, considering his next words. Adrina cocked her head curiously, waiting for him to speak. "You asked me yesterday why I thought Anakin was dangerous." Adrina nodded slowly, lowering herself back into the chair. Obi-Wan followed suit.

"I did." Adrina agreed softly. "You said it was a feeling you had." Obi-Wan nodded.

"That is true. I did – I do." Obi-Wan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Adrina listened patiently, if somewhat anxiously, and in silence. "My instincts have never been wrong, though, in this case, I hope I am. As he is now, I don't think your brother is dangerous. If he is trained...anything can happen." Obi-Wan took a deep breath and was encouraged by Adrina's silence. "He has a midi-chlorian count that is off the charts, even higher than Master Yoda's. I believe Master Qui-Gon has discussed this with you..." Adrina nodded and so he continued. "Anakin has the potential to become the most powerful Jedi ever, past or present." Adrina smiled softly before it morphed into a small frown.

"But this is a good thing, isn't it?" Adrina asked. "That means Ani would be a great help. I don't understand; you sound so reluctant." Obi-Wan was silent for a moment.

"What you say is true – Anakin _could_ be a great help." Obi-Wan agreed. "The amount of good he could do is unmeasurable. However, the pull of the dark side would be even stronger for him _because_ of his great power. It is both a gift and a curse." Obi-Wan let Adrina digest this information. She twisted her skirt in her hand as she contemplated Obi-Wan's words.

"You are afraid that Ani will misuse his immense power and...become evil?" Adrina summarized. Obi-Wan studied her carefully as he nodded slowly. Adrina frowned and leaned back in her chair.

Adrina could not pretend that it was not a possibility. She had seen what power and greed could do to a person, and it was frightening. Yet Adrina could not seem to picture her innocent little brother in that light. She looked up and noticed that Obi-Wan was gazing at her cautiously. She sighed. "I cannot pretend that the power you say – and I am not disputing your word – my brother has could not...corrupt him, but..." Adrina sighed. "I can't seem to picture Ani as becoming ungrounded and evil, even if it _is_ a possibility." Adrina licked her lips and glanced away. "But no one ever does." Adrina finished in a whisper-soft voice. Adrina swallowed hard and forced herself to voice her concern. "If...if Ani does...become a Sith...what will he do?" Obi-Wan shrugged helplessly.

"No one can tell." Obi-Wan explained softly. "But it will be a horrible tragedy, whatever it is. I can promise you that." Adrina looked away, not wanting to see the regret and compassion in Obi-Wan's eyes. Only time would tell, Adrina mused, which path Anakin would take.

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

Obi-Wan was in his standard position in the cockpit, gazing out the viewport. They had just dropped out of hyperspace, and things were bound to get dicey quickly after this. "I have one battleship on my scope." Ric Olie said. Panaka, who sat next to Olie, looked troubled at this. Obi-Wan frowned, looking over Olie's shoulder at the read-out on the screen.

"It's the droid control ship." Obi-Wan announced with ominous certainty. Panaka winced.

"They've probably spotted us." Panaka muttered darkly. Obi-Wan nodded, surveying the open sky before them. The blockade was gone; the Trade Federation had no use for it now. Things could not be faring well on the planet.

"We haven't much time." Obi-Wan said, stating the obvious. "I'll alert the Queen." Obi-Wan strode confidently out of the small room, heading towards the Throne Room on the other end of the ship.

As he was walking, Obi-Wan's thoughts drifted to the two siblings they were harboring. It was a war zone they were heading into. While he figured Adrina would be able to take care of herself, Anakin was a young boy. Staying on the ship was out of the question. They had to land, and the Federation would soon find their ship. The ship would be thoroughly searched, and anyone found on the ship was likely to be shot, rather than be taken into camps like the rest of the Naboo people. No, Anakin must accompany them. Obi-Wan thought it would have made more sense to leave them at the Temple, but it was not his place to contradict the Council.

Did Adrina know this, their plan? Obi-Wan wasn't sure. From what he had seen, Adrina was very protective of her brother. She would not be happy with putting him in danger. On the other hand, she seemed to be reasonable; she would understand, even if she did not like it. Still, Obi-Wan thought it would be best if Qui-Gon broke the news. There was always the possibility that Adrina already knew the plan. Obi-Wan knew that Adrina was startlingly observant, almost too observant for her own good. Obi-Wan could only wince and imagine what Adrina had seen to make her thus.

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

Adrina had already worked out in her mind that Anakin would have to come with them, and she had reconciled herself to that fact. It made little sense to leave them on the ship, since it was likely to be found shortly after landing, from what she had heard from the crew members. As absurd as it sounded, it made more sense and was indeed the _safer_ route for Adrina and her brother to accompany the Jedi and the rest of the Naboo.

The party exited the ship, trying to make their way to the swamp lake in which the Gungans resided. Anakin and Adrina were all agape at the lush forest that surrounded them. They didn't know how so many green things could be in one place at once. This was a rare experience for them, one they would not soon forget. Trees seemed to sweep up from the ground, creating gorgeous overhangs of leaves and branches, clear blue sky peeping through. Ferns and other green vegetation made the damp Naboo soil their home. There were little pockets of water in various places along the ground and water droplets on the leaves. Adrina supposed it must have rained recently, and she wished she could have seen it.

Captain Panaka, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood close to the edge of a large pond while Jar Jar dived deep down into the water. Adrina's eyes popped out of her head when she saw the lake. There was so much water! She yearned to dip her hand into, just to make sure it was not an illusion, but it was not the time for it. Besides, she would probably fall in, and she could not swim. Adrina did not want to be a bother, especially during these critical moments.

Not ten minutes later, Jar Jar resurfaced, water dripping off his spotted skin. "Dare-sa nobody dare! Da Gungan city is deserted!" Jar Jar announced, sounding a bit worried. "Some kinda fight, mesa tinks." Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon exchanged looks, as if silent communication flowed between them.

"Do you think they were taken to the camps?" Obi-Wan inquired hesitantly.

Ever the optimist, Panaka piped up with his theory. "More likely they were wiped out." Adrina winced, wrapping her arms around her middle.

"Mesa no tink so." Jar Jar refuted with a shake of his head, his ears flapping about.

"Do you know where they are?" Qui-Gon inquired, a sense of urgency coloring his tone.

"When in trouble, Gungans go to sacred place." Jar Jar informed more cheerfully. "Mesa show you! Come on, mesa show you!" Jar Jar began walking at a fast pace away from the ship, gesturing for everyone to follow him. Adrina grabbed Anakin's hand and held onto it tightly. She jogged to catch up with the Gungan, pulling Anakin behind her.

"Rina, you're cutting of my circulation!" Anakin hissed. Adrina blushed.

"Sorry, Ani. I don't want to loose you in this jungle." Adrina apologized, loosening her grip. Anakin smiled to himself.

Jar Jar led the group about a mile and a half away, sniffing the air occasionally. A fog was rolling in, and Adrina found herself searching the scenery nervously for droids. Jar Jar stopped abruptly. "Dissen it!" Jar Jar announced blithely. He proceeded to make a strange chattering sound in his mouth and throat. Adrina nearly jumped when seven armed Gungans riding strange animals appeared suddenly out of the fog. A shiver ran down her spine and she hugged Anakin closer to her. Her eyes darted warily between the Gungans.

"Heyo-dalee, Captain Tarpals!" Jar Jar greeted cheerfully. Captain Tarpals didn't seem overjoyed in the least to see Jar Jar, a fact that Adrina found odd.

"No-ah gain!" Tarpals muttered with narrowed eyes.

"We comen to see da Boss." Jar Jar explained, acting as if nothing was amiss. Tarpals rolled his eyes.

"Ouch time, Binks... Ouch time for all-n yousa." Tarpals informed darkly. Adrina and Anakin glanced at each other nervously. The Gungans reluctantly led the party further on, however.

Adrina noticed massive toppled stone heads and how the Gungans were gathered around and on top of them. There was a temple looking stone mass several yards in front of them with a Gungan with a tad more girth standing on top. "Your Honor!" Captain Tarpals barked out. Adrina felt a small sense of irony, fairly certain that the large Gungan was the one referred to as 'your honor'. "Queen Amidala of da Naboo."

"Eh...hello dere, Big Boss Nass, Your Honor." Jar Jar spoke hesitantly, wringing his hands anxiously.

"Jar Jar Binks." Boss Nass began slowly and solemnly, with a hint of displeasure. "Whosa usen ooders?" Jar Jar glanced nervously at Queen Amidala.

"I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo." Queen Amidala announced proudly. "I come before you in peace." Adrina glanced at Boss Nass. She couldn't read his face.

"Naboo biggen." Boss Nass retorted. Adrina's mouth twitched, finding the Gungan's way of speech both fascinating and amusing. "Yousa bringen da Mackineeks. Yousa all _bombad_." Adrina winced internally, unconsciously gripping Anakin's hand tighter. This was not going as well as planned.

"We have searched you out," Amidala continued purposely. "Because we wish to form an alliance." Suddenly, Padmé stepped forward.

"Your honor," Padmé interrupted. Amidala looked slightly alarmed at this. Boss Nass made a few clicking noise, gesturing at Padmé.

"Whosa dis?" Boss Nass demanded, clearly displeased.

"_I _am Queen Amidala." Padmé declared. Amidala, or whoever was pretending to be the Queen closed her eyes sadly. Jar Jar gasped, staring at Padmé. Anakin looked up at Adrina, who merely shrugged her shoulders. "This is my decoy, my protection...my bodyguard." Padmé explained, gesturing to the 'Queen'. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan exchanged knowing glances. "I'm sorry for my deception, but it was necessary to protect myself." Anakin was still confused, but Adrina understood what had just taken place. It was brilliant, actually, she mused.

"Although we do not always agree, Your Honor," Padmé continued. "Our two great societies have always lived in peace." Boss Nass crossed his arms over his chest, listening intently. "The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build." Padmé sounded helpless and Adrina's heart went out to the young woman. Adrina knew what it was like to loose your home.

"If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever." Padmé swallowed hard. "I ask you to help us." She dropped to her knees. "No, I _beg_ you to help us. We are you humble servants." Adrina slowly knelt as well, though she did not enjoy it, gesturing for Anakin to do the same. The other of the party followed suit, even the Jedi. "Our fate is in your hands." Boss Nass appeared pleased at the turn of events.

"Hmmm..." Boss Nass murmured. There was a pregnant pause as everyone waited with baited breath for Boss Nass' decision. Finally, he burst out with booming laughter. Adrina regarded him carefully. This was not the expected answer. Padmé looked slightly alarmed.

"Yousa no tinken yousa greater dan da Gungans?" Boss Nass laughed some more. "Messa liken _dis_." Boss Nass drew out. Padmé seemed to tense, waiting for him to continue. Adrina let herself smile. "Maybe wesa...bein' friends." Padmé shoulders relaxed, bursting out into a smile. There was hope after all.

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

Adrina sat on the base of the tree, needing to rest her feet, but not wanting to soil her skirt completely; she didn't know when she'd have a chance to wash the dirt out next. Anakin was helping the Gungan lookout, but there was nothing for Adrina to do, so there she sat. She disliked waiting, though she wasn't rash; she needed to be doing things. She didn't like just sitting around doing nothing.

Adrina let her eyes wander around the small camp. They were a pitiful ragtag group in comparison to the Trade Federation. Though, Adrina mused, perhaps they would not be so pitiful when they amassed in full strength. Padmé was talking in hushed tones with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

Anakin rushed over to the threesome suddenly. "They're here!" he exclaimed. Padmé smiled.

"Oh, good, they made it!" Padmé said, obviously relieved, as if their whole plan hinged on the arriving group. Adrina truly did not know, as she was not a part of the planning process.

She had sent Panaka and two other security guards into Theed to see if they could find any police and guards that had managed to hide. Three speeders came to a halt, men filing out. Panaka quickly made his way over to the real Queen and the two Jedi. Anakin was unnoticed. Adrina wanted to know what was being said, but she didn't think it was her place to join them; she was not a tactician, and she had no experience in wars.

After a few minutes, Captain Panaka gave the Queen a short nod before walking confidently away. Qui-Gon motioned for Adrina to come over. She didn't know why Qui-Gon wanted her, but she went over anyway.

"We'll be leaving for Theed in just a few minutes, Adrina." Qui-Gon informed her. Adrina nodded. "You and Anakin will come with us." Adrina hesitated. Qui-Gon gave her a small smile, knowing what she was probably thinking. "You will have a better chance of staying out of a large battle accompanying the Queen than staying here with the Gungans." Adrina nodded, fully accepting Qui-Gon's words. She let out a deep breath.

"Alright." Adrina murmured somewhat reluctantly, though Qui-Gon held some small amount of her trust. She swallowed hard.

It was time for war.

.

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapter Eight

.

Theed was a beautiful city, from what little of it Adrina had seen. Graceful architecture was abundant. There were waterfalls, and gardens, and a general sense of peace, except for the battle droids that roamed the streets freely. Adrina was certain that Theed would have been one of the best cities in the galaxies to reside in before the Trade Federation invasion. While she'd had no reason to doubt the Jedi's word, and the Queen's devastation for her people seemed genuine, Adrina had never had proof that there was an invasion. Now she could see it with her eyes, and she cursed the Trade Federation for disrupting the people of Naboo's peaceful lives and innocence of war.

Their small band rushed quietly along back roads in Theed, sticking close to the walls of buildings, hiding behind plants. They stopped suddenly. Padmé pointed a small metal disk at a small alcove. Adrina waited for the walls to fall down, or to burst into flame or something equally spectacular. Instead, she saw a brief blips of blue light, as if in answer. Apparently, it was a signal for Captain Panaka, who was in the alcove gesturing with his arm. Padmé pressed her back into the wall, knowing the signals.

Qui-Gon knelt in front of Anakin. "Once we get inside, find a safe place to hide and stay there." Qui-Gon instructed. Anakin nodded.

"Sure!" Anakin was quick to agree. Qui-Gon raised a finger in warning.

"Stay there." Qui-Gon reminded again. Adrina smiled tightly. Qui-Gon stood back up. "You should do the same, Adrina." Qui-Gon told her softly. Adrina nodded hastily.

"Of course." Adrina knew she that she might be a decent shot, but she didn't know the palace, so she would not be much help in this mission. Besides, she could keep an eye on Anakin better if they were together. No, Adrina had no qualms with finding a safe place to hide, even if part of her reasoning was cowardice.

Adrina gasped in surprise when Captain Panaka and his men rushed into the plaza, opening fire on the battle droids. Apparently, though, it was a diversion, and Padmé lead the team towards the hanger bay. Qui-Gon and Obi-wan were the first to enter the hanger bay, lightsabers drawn. Padmé and the other security forces bulls-eyed the battle droids in the hanger, while the Jedi deflected the battle droids shots back at them.

Anakin and Adrina took cover as soon as they could, wanting to get out of the cross-hairs. The pilots, who were in a cluster guarded by droids, had been freed and had gotten to their ships. One pilot had been taken down while he was running to his ship, so Anakin took his shelter there. Adrina hid behind boxes of unknown contents. Shots ceased, but Adrina could only hear the Naboo footsteps, so she assumed that the droids had been taken care of.

Adrina popped her head up when she heard a strange metallic rolling sound. Her eyes bulged when she saw three strange gray droids roll into the hanger. When they stopped, they unfolded, small energy fields erupting around each droid. It was a formidable sight. The ship Anakin had taken refuge in moved suddenly, blasting the droids to pieces.

Adrina's eyes widened in horror when Anakin shot out of the hanger and into the sky. She felt like her heart had plummeted to the floor and shattered into a million little pieces. Her chocolate eyes flew to the group by the other door. They should have long left the hanger, but they stood very still. Adrina stood up to have a better view of the obstacle. There, in the doorway, stood a tall, dark man. He appeared menacing, even from a distance. Adrina closed her eyes briefly. The shadow she had felt in the back of her mind on Tatooine was back, and it was stronger this time.

Adrina watched as Padmé led the security forces away, leaving Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to deal with the man, assuming that was really what he was. Adrina swallowed hard when the two Jedi shed their cloaks and ignited their lightsabers. She couldn't tear her eyes away when Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan launched themselves at the dark figure wielding...a double-bladed lightsaber? Adrina had never heard of one, but she supposed they could exist. Green and blue blades of light hissed angrily when they clashed with the two red blades.

Adrina lowered herself so that her eyes were just above the yellow box. The blades were twirling as they ranged over the hanger. It was an awesome sight, though it was also terrifying, knowing that with a single flick of the wrist, a body part could be severed in half. Yet they handled their weapons with amazing skill and grace. Was it wrong of her to think that Obi-Wan seemed to be more able for this battle than Qui-Gon?

The young woman gasped when the dark man kicked Obi-Wan sharply in the chest. He was quick on the re-bound however, and was soon back in the fight. Adrina didn't know what room they were moving the fight into, but she didn't dare to follow, not without a lightsaber and no training for this situation whatsoever. It irked her that she was standing there, capable, but unable to help. Adrina felt like she needed to do something to help. Qui-Gon's words echoed in her mind and she heeded them, staying put.

Adrina didn't know how long she'd been waiting in agony, but it was too long for her tastes. Standing slowly, Adrina cautiously made her way out from behind the boxes. She bent down and grabbed a blaster from a broken droid. If the Federation control ship knew of their loss in the hanger, there would be more droids on the way, and she would not be caught unawares. Adrina perched herself on one of the containers she had been hiding behind, giving her a decent view of all doors. Yet no droids came.

Adrina's thoughts drifted to Anakin. He'd never flown anything but a podracer before, and he'd only seem the controls on the Queen's ship. He was going up to fly in a space battle! He could be killed! He was talented, yes, but he was still inexperienced and in a strange vehicle. What would she do if her brother was killed? Adrina refused to think of it.

A terrible feeling settled over Adrina's heart. It was the same feeling she had gotten when Myla had died. It was the same feeling she had gotten when her best friend Aralyn had been killed. Tears welled in Adrina's brown eyes. Who had died this time? Adrina was afraid of what the answer was.

Adrina tightened her grip on the blaster. It wasn't Anakin. No, she didn't think it was Anakin, though she couldn't be sure if that was simply wishful thinking. She refused to think it was that. Adrina stared into the room Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had removed to. She hoped it was the dark warrior that had perished, not one of the Jedi.

_But you don't even know that someone has died._ Adrina chastised herself. _It could just be a figment of our imagination. _Adrina closed her eyes. _But it might not be. They could need help! _ Adrina jumped off the box, running into the other room, all the while telling herself she was being rash and foolish. So she kept on running anyway.

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

Obi-Wan cradled his Master's head, losing the battle against his tears. It just didn't seem possible. His Master, his father-figure, his _friend_, Qui-Gon Jinn had died. It just didn't seem _possible_. He had always been so strong, so steady, so powerful. He was unconventional and defiant, but he was one of the best in the Jedi Order. It just didn't seem right to Obi-Wan that he should succeed where his Master could not. It wasn't _right_.

Obi-Wan bowed his head. It was_ real_. It had really happened. He felt like a large part of his heart had been viciously ripped from his chest and was trampled on by the entire Gungan army. They had been so much together. Obi-Wan had never imagined having to watch his Master die. It should never have happened. It wasn't right. It wasn't _fair_.

The young Padawan whipped his head around when he heard something metal clatter to the floor. Adrina was standing there, her mouth hung open wide and tears in her eyes, the blaster laying useless on the floor. She seemed frozen in place until she began to take slow steps forward. Obi-Wan looked back down at Qui-Gon's peaceful face. Adrina knelt down beside Obi-Wan.

"I have most of a MedPac." Adrina offered softly, clinging to a small amount of hope that was plain in her large eyes. Obi-Wan shook his head rapidly, trying to stem his tears.

"N...no. H..he..." Obi-Wan couldn't continue and looked hopelessly down at his fallen Master.

"Still have blood in your body?" Adrina exclaimed suddenly, her eyebrows arched. Obi-Wan was confused. He wasn't sure what Adrina pulled out of her belt, but she began rubbing the skin around his nose and mouth, gently turning his face towards her. He was surprised by the tender and understanding look in her brown eyes. "How many times were you hit?" Adrina inquired softly. She showed Obi-Wan the small piece of cloth, now dyed completely red. He shrugged in response and she slumped slightly, folding her hands in her lap.

Adrina bit her lower lip. It was obvious that Obi-Wan need comfort, but Adrina wasn't used to giving comfort, unless it was Anakin._ Obi-Wan and Anakin are both male. _Adrina reasoned. _How different can they be?_ She tentatively laid her hand on Obi-Wan's arm. Obi-Wan's shoulders trembled as he tried to hold his tears in. Adrina didn't say anything, she understood. She wrapped her left arm around his shoulders and just held him tight.

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

Obi-Wan had insisted on carrying Qui-Gon himself, refusing to let Adrina help him. She didn't push the matter, but walked quietly behind him. His shoulders were drooping and his head was bowed, the picture of defeat. No one who looked at him would ever guess that he had just defeated a Sith. Adrina's heart went out to the young man. She knew from personal experience that loosing a loved one was an extremely difficult thing to endure, no matter the persons age.

Obi-Wan's steps faltered when they neared the hanger bay, but he forged on. He lay Qui-Gon gently on the floor before taking a step backwards and just staring down at him. Adrina laid a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, squeezing it gently. "You'll be alright." Adrina told him softly. Obi-Wan turned to look at her. "I saw my best friend die, too." Obi-Wan nodded slightly, looking back at Qui-Gon.

"I almost didn't become an apprentice." Obi-Wan said suddenly. Adrina cocked her head. "I was going to be put in the AgriCorp with most of the other unapprenticed students." He smiled sadly. "I had to beg Qui-Gon to take me." A tear slipped down Obi-Wan's cheek, leaving a salty trail behind. "He always believed in me." Obi-Wan brushed his tears away. "And now he's gone." Adrina took Obi-Wan's hand.

"The ones that love us never _truly_ leave us." Adrina told him softly. Obi-Wan gave her a small smile. "In fact, I often hear them in my head. You'll hear Qui-Gon, too. Trust me." Her small attempt at humor elicited a chuckle from the distraught Jedi. Silence descended briefly.

"Your best friend died?" Obi-Wan asked quietly, not wanting to push her. Adrina nodded.

"When I was eleven. Aralyn was a slave in Jabba's Palace, like me. She was only three years older than I was. We could pass for twins." Adrina replied softly, a far off look in her eyes. "There was an explosion. Aralyn was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I hadn't felt well that day and Aralyn covered for me briefly." Adrina swallowed hard. "It should have been me that died in that explosion. Aralyn never would have been there, otherwise." Adrina blinked her tears away. She exhaled a slow, shuddering breath before looking over at Obi-Wan. "She died in my arms, nearly unrecognizable." Adrina looked away. "My world crashed down around me that day."

"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan whispered hoarsely. Adrina managed a small smile, blinking back the tears that had formed in her eyes.

"It's alright." Adrina laughed weakly. "They say that talking helps, anyway." Obi-Wan returned her small smile.

"And does it?" Adrina shrugged.

"Depends, really. I think it helped me. I don't know." Adrina responded softly, looking down at her hands. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Jabba's Palace?" Obi-Wan queried hesitantly, unsure of whether he was pushing too far. He knew, though, that if she didn't want to share, she would tell him as much, and bluntly. Adrina nodded impassively.

"Personal servant to his favorite dancer. I was sold to Watto after Jabba lost a podracing bet." Adrina explained, her tone indifferent. "That was a difficult time. Aralyn was killed, Myla, the dancer, was killed and I was sold, all within twenty-four hours." _And I thought I lost my buir._ Adrina mentally added. There was still much Obi-Wan did not know, much of which Adrina had no intention of sharing anytime in the near future, but she felt mostly comfortable sharing this hugely small amount.

"That must have been tough on your family." Obi-Wan murmured, still trying to wrap his head around slavery. Adrina gave him an odd look and did not say anything for a moment. Obi-Wan could sense that Adrina was retreating into herself again. "Shmi and Anakin must have been relieved to have you back." Adrina narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Shmi Skywalker adopted me. I've only been a part of the Skywalker family for six years." Adrina explained softly, her tone neutral.

Obi-Wan did the quick mental math. It was hard to believe that Adrina was only seventeen, but he supposed that the twin Tatooine suns, combined with seventeen years of slavery, would make you appear older than you really were. The fact that she behaved so maturely didn't help either.

"Why did you come after us?" Obi-Wan asked suddenly. Adrina was quiet for a moment before shrugging.

"I...I felt it." Adrina explained simply. "I felt Qui-Gon...die." Obi-Wan was surprised at this.

"You felt it?" Obi-Wan echoed. It was unusual for someone without training to be able to do such a thing. Adrina shook her head.

"I didn't know it was Qui-Gon, exactly. But it didn't feel like it was Anakin. It had to have been either you or Qui-Gon. I don't think I would have felt the dark warrior." Adrina clarified. Obi-Wan straightened suddenly, looking around the hanger.

"Where _is_ Anakin?" Adrina worried on her bottom lip.

"You remember how Anakin climbed into the cockpit of that fighter, and Qui-Gon told him to stay there?" Adrina asked. Obi-Wan nodded with a slight frown. Adrina winced. "Well, he stayed in the ship, just like he was told." Realization dawned on Obi-Wan. "It was an accident, I think!" Adrina was quick to interject. "He was blasting those strange rolling droids, and I think he hit a couple of wrong controls." Obi-Wan looked out the large hanger opening, out at the sky.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Obi-Wan assured. Adrina smiled weakly. She just had to convince herself of that.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_My sincere apologies to fans of Qui-Gon, particularly Restrained. Freedom. I know you were really hoping he would live. I wish I could have saved him, but I just couldn't. Perhaps in another story, though. I never like killing off good characters. _

.


	9. Chapter 9

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapter Nine

.

As it turned out, Anakin was perfectly fine, if not a bit shaken up and over the moon. Adrina, once she had recovered from the shock of hearing that her little brother had blown up the control ship, quietly took Anakin aside. Obi-Wan watched from a distance as tears ran down Anakin's cheeks, Adrina holding him close. Qui-Gon had a massive impact on the Skywalker's lives, even though he hadn't even known each other for a week.

The Queen's plan had been a success, and the Viceroy was captured. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, the former Senator from Naboo, was on his way to Naboo, accompanied by the majority of the Jedi Council. The taste of victory mingled with the taste of grief for those who knew the great Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Qui-Gon's funeral was set for the next day.

Adrina stood beside Obi-Wan when the Chancellor's shuttle touched down. Queen Amidala, Padmé, approached Nute Gunray and Rune Haako. "Now, Viceroy, you're going to have to go back to the Senate and explain all this." Amidala informed, her tone slightly smug. Adrina smirked internally. She struggled to suppress her grin at Captain Panaka's smug words.

"I think you can kiss your trade franchise goodbye." Panaka led the two Neimoidians towards the Chancellor's craft, followed by two security personnel, as well as Obi-Wan and the Skywalkers.

Five Royal Guards flanked Chancellor Palpatine as he walked down the ramp of his ship. Obi-Wan and Anakin bowed low, Adrina bending slightly at the waist. "We are indebted to you for your bravery, Obi-Wan Kenobi." Palpatine began. Adrina twitched internally. "And you, Young Skywalker." Adrina's whole body stiffened. "We shall watch your career with _great_ interest." She was more than happy to be overlooked; Adrina knew a piece of slime when she saw one.

Obi-Wan sensed Adrina's extreme distrust of the Chancellor, as well as her protectiveness of Anakin, with amusement. She was like a mother hen. Obi-Wan and the Skywalkers bowed again when the Jedi Master's exited the ship, headed by Ki-Adi-Mundi. Adrina smiled to herself when she spotted Master Yoda among the group. She rather liked the little green Jedi. Adrina instantly sobered, however, when she remembered why the Jedi Masters were on Naboo. It would be a grim night.

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

Obi-Wan knelt on one knee as Yoda paced slowly back in forth in front of him. "Confer on you, the level of Jedi Knight the Council does." Yoda was saying. "But agree on you taking this boy as your Padawan learner, _I_ do not." Obi-Wan had anticipated this.

"Qui-Gon believed in him." Obi-Wan replied evenly. Yoda sighed, stopping his pacing.

"The Chosen One the boy may be." Yoda allowed. "Nevertheless, grave danger I feel in his training." It was Obi-Wan's turn to sigh.

"Master Yoda, I gave Qui-Gon my word. I _will_ train Anakin." Obi-Wan replied. Couldn't Master Yoda understand? He had given his _word_ to Qui-Gon. It was Qui-Gon's dying wish, and it was the least Obi-Wan could do for Qui-Gon. Yoda resumed pacing. "Without the approval of the Council, if I must." Obi-Wan felt he had to add.

"Qui-Gon's defiance I sense in you." Yoda muttered. "Need _that_ you do not." Yoda sighed. Obi-Wan waited. "Agree with you, the Council does." Yoda turned to face Obi-Wan. "Your apprentice, the boy will be." Obi-Wan bowed his head low to Yoda, relieved that he did not have to go against the Council. Qui-Gon would have been happy.

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

Adrina sat calmly in the chair opposite Mace Windu. Her hands were folded demurely in her lap, waiting for Windu to begin. "The Council has decided." Windu informed. Adrina nodded. Windu regarded her carefully. "You will not become a Jedi." Adrina nodded again, fully expecting this. Still, there was a small part of her that was a little disappointed. "However," Windu began again. Adrina cocked her head, curious as to what he would say next. "Your home may remain at the Jedi Temple." Adrina blinked. This was completely unexpected and unexplainable. Her mouth opened slightly, but no words would come out. "Your brother, Anakin, will be trained, and he will become a Jedi." Windu continued.

Adrina put a hand to her cheek, her mouth agape. Anakin was to become a Jedi! "You have a choice to make, Adrina." Windu was saying. "You will not become a full fledged Jedi, but you shall receive the basic building blocks. You are probably not aware, but those Younglings who are not claimed as a Padawan are placed into the Jedi Service Corps. You may enter a branch of the Corps, or you may find a job elsewhere, outside of the Temple."

Adrina swallowed hard. "Th...the Service Corps." Adrina replied faintly. It was the obvious choice to Adrina. Mace Windu nodded.

"When we return to Coruscant, you will go before the Reassignment Council. We will discover where your talents lay, and we will place you accordingly." Windu responded. Adrina nodded, wondering how many council's the Jedi had. She made a mental note to ask Obi-Wan more about the Corps, overwhelmed. Windu sent her a cautioning look. "Your instruction in the ways of the Jedi will meet those of other members of the Service Corps." Adrina was not quite certain what that meant, but she guessed it meant she would only learn as much as Service Corps members knew upon entering the Corps.

"Thank you, Master Windu." Adrina murmured. Windu studied her for a moment and steepled his hands.

"You understand that we will be training young Anakin in _all_ aspects of the Jedi Way." Windu phrased it as a statement, though his even tone's intonation suggested that it was a question. Adrina looked at him curiously.

"That was my understanding, yes." Adrina confirmed slowly, unsure of where the Jedi Master was heading.

"Jedi are forbidden from forming attachments, particularly strong attachments." Windu stated firmly. Adrina frowned slightly as she digested this new piece of information. Windu carefully studied her reaction with a practiced eye.

"You want me to have no communication with my brother." Adrina's voice was low and hard, and she forced herself to keep her gaze lowered. She tried her hardest to be respectful and nonjudgmental. Still, Adrina struggled. Windu sighed and splayed his hands on his thighs.

"_Now_, that would do more harm than good." Windu replied in a somewhat pacifying tone. Adrina eyed him carefully from under lowered lids. "We merely ask that you support the Jedi Code and his training. Perhaps you could limit your interaction with young Anakin." Adrina pursed her lips, but her impassive face did not belie her turbulent emotions.

"Why do you so strongly disapprove of attachments?" Adrina questioned, truly curious. Windu smiled a little at her curiousness.

"Attachments lead to emotions of the dark side." Windu stated simply. Adrina contained her long suffering sigh and roll of the eyes. Her face remained an impassive mask.

"The dark side." Adrina echoed softly. She cocked her head slightly to the right as she continued. "What emotions?"

"Hate, anger and fear; they are all emotions that lead to and are of the dark side of the Force." Windu explained.

"Why do the Jedi have so little faith in their own?" Adrina inquired with a small frown, hoping Master Windu did not think her impertinent.

"Pardon?" Windu replied, taken aback. Adrina gave a small, uneasy shrug, unsure if she had crossed a line.

"Well, I can only assume that, in the past, you have allowed attachments and something went wrong. The Jedi had a normal and _healthy_ reaction, but lost control, and became a Sith." Adrina explained. "But you must not trust your own because you have forbidden them to have attachments. You must not trust them to make the right decisions and handle their emotions well." Windu continued to study Adrina. She made herself stop speaking since she knew she was not well-versed on the subject of the Jedi Code. Adrina swallowed hard. "I do not mean to sound impertinent. I know I don't fully understand, and I am willing to learn."

"Soon you will understand." Windu responded with a confident nod of his dark head. Adrina dutifully ducked her head. Windu stood and Adrina followed, bowing to each other. Adrina had noticed that the Jedi always bowed to each other before they parted ways. Windu strode from the room. Adrina watched him leave, still in shock. She sank heavily back into the chair, her head in her hands.

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

The red and orange flames danced on the solemn faces, creating light and shadows alike. Adrina clasped her hands in front of her, determined not to cry in public. Anakin stood between she and Obi-Wan. The Jedi had their hoods up around their faces, adding to solemn and desolate mood of Qui-Gon Jinn's funeral.

The funeral pyre burned brightly, the flames crackling in the dark of the night. "What will happen to me now?" Adrina heard Anakin ask Obi-Wan sadly. She felt a sense of uselessness. Obi-Wan was his Master now, though Anakin didn't yet know it. She would no longer be the most important person in her brother's life. It was foolish, Adrina thought, to feel what she was. She had known that Anakin would be trained and that she would see less of her dear younger brother. She had known this, so why did it seem so sudden?

"The Council has granted me permission to train you." Obi-Wan told him softly. "You _will_ be a Jedi. I promise." Anakin merely nodded, his eyes sad. Adrina hung her head. Anakin had taken Qui-Gon's death harder than she had thought. She had thought that Obi-Wan telling him that he would become a Jedi would have elicited at least a small, sad smile.

Adrina watched Qui-Gon's body burn. While she understood that it was a Jedi and Naboo custom, she didn't like the idea of setting fire to a loved on, especially when it would be your last memory of the person. It didn't seem right to her. However, since that was Qui-Gon's wish, or so Obi-Wan had said, Adrina supposed she shouldn't mind so much. Besides, it was still better than the 'burials' that she had witness some receive on Tatooine. She was thankful for that.

The young woman glanced over at Obi-Wan. It was difficult to see his face, due to the lighting and the blasted hood, but he seemed to be holding up remarkably well. _Better than I did._ Adrina mused. She knew, though, that he would probably break down later that night. She had nearly cried two days straight when Aralyn had died. But Obi-Wan was older than she was. These next few days would be challenging, for all of them.

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

Adrina stretched in her plush bed, reveling in the feeling of the soft mattress beneath her back. She had never even dreamt of ever sleeping in a bed this soft. She didn't think anyone could _ever_ have a bad dream while sleeping on such a bed.

Adrina opened her eyes lazily. Sunlight was just barely starting to shine through the large glass window, but she felt like she'd slept for days. Adrina lay in bed for a few more minutes, simply enjoying the fluffy pillows beneath her head and the warm, clean and soft blankets that enveloped her small frame. It was pure bliss for Adrina.

There was a soft but insistent rap on the door, followed by the door chime. Adrina sighed, hoping to ignore it and the person would go away. Then the door chimed again. She supposed that she _had_ to get out of bed anyway. Kicking her feet over the side of the bed, Adrina padded her way to the door, clad in the plain white night dress that Padmé had lent her. She keyed the door open, wondering who could possibly be awake at this time of morning.

It was Anakin, naturally. A weary looking Obi-Wan stood, barely awake, behind him. Adrina fought hard not to smile at the pathetic appearance of Obi-Wan and the obviously hyper Anakin. "Why," Adrina began, her voice gravely from sleep. She cleared her throat. "Why are you up so early?" Anakin shrugged, bounding into her room.

"I dunno." Anakin replied happily, plopping down on Adrina's bed. Adrina gave Obi-Wan a small smile as she let him in.

"And I take it you're up because he's up?" Adrina queried softly.

Obi-Wan nodded sleepily. "Got me up first." Obi-Wan mumbled, sinking into a plush chair.

"It's a big day!" Anakin added cheerfully. Adrina yawned.

"It's still early." Adrina said, rubbing her forehead. "Even I just got up." Anakin shrugged.

"I'm gonna get my hair cut this morning, and Master Yoda brought me my Jedi clothes." Anakin paused. "Master Yoda said something about you getting yours back at the Temple. Somethin' 'bout where you go." Anakin's eyes shone with anticipation and Adrina found it hard to be frustrated with him, despite the early hours. "And then there's the parade this afternoon!" Anakin loved celebrations, and for him, the bigger the better. Adrina managed a small smile. She had never been one for parties and disliked crowds. She supposed it was due to her exposure to them in Jabba's Palace. Still, Adrina was glad to see Anakin happy.

"Sounds exciting." Adrina murmured. She glanced down at Obi-Wan. His eyes were fluttering up and down, fighting sleep. Adrina touched his shoulder gently, kneeling down beside him. "You can go back to bed, if you want, and sleep for a few more hours." Adrina whispered. "I'm sorry Ani got you up so early." Obi-Wan shook his head.

"N..no, I'm fine." Obi-Wan muttered, yawning widely. "I should be up anyway. Besides, Anakin in my responsibility now." Adrina shook her head sadly, fighting the twinge of jealousy. Obi-Wan had spoken true. Anakin _was_ Obi-Wan's responsibility. Part of Adrina felt like she was no longer Ani's sister, like she was unneeded anymore.

"Whatever you say."

Obi-Wan blushed slightly, noticing that Adrina was still in her nightgown. She didn't see what the problem was. It was neither sheer or skin tight, nor was it low cut. On the contrary, it was floor length, long sleeved and no cleavage was exposed. It was perfectly modest. She supposed it was the _idea_ of her being in a nightgown.

Adrina looked over her shoulder. "Did you make your bed, Ani?" She asked kindly. Anakin's eyes widened before dashing out of the room. "I'll take that as a 'no'." Adrina muttered. Obi-Wan looked at her curiously.

"How are you holding up?" Adrina asked softly after a moment. Obi-Wan glanced away.

"I'm doing pretty good." Obi-Wan replied. Adrina nodded.

"You look like you had a rough night." Adrina told him gently. Obi-Wan gave her a wry smile.

"You could say that." Obi-Wan muttered. Adrina patted his arm before moving to sit back on her bed.

"I think there are a few little details about Anakin you should know if you're going to survive being his master." Adrina began without preamble. Obi-Wan quirked an eyebrow. Adrina shrugged. "He's an amazing boy, but he _can_ be a handful. I just wanted to let you in on a few things that will make your life _much_ easier." Obi-Wan was quiet for a moment before softly voicing his question.

"Why are you doing this?" Adrina shrugged.

"I would do the same thing for...for Qui-Gon. Except I think you might need it a bit more." Adrina explained. Obi-Wan looked down at his lap at the mention of his deceased mentor.

"For starters, he's a morning person, as you've probably noticed. He has a superfluous amount of energy, and is forever doing something. He's a _brilliant_ mechanic and he's got a wicked sense of humor. You just might find a few not-so dead animals and/or insects in your bed if you're not careful. But," Adrina continued. "He is also very passionate and is not always good at keeping his emotions in check and will sometimes let them get the best of him. He is very headstrong and will question you about everything. Ani has an inquisitive mind. Expect him to get in trouble many times." She took a deep breath. "But, he has a big heart with a lot of love." Obi-Wan nodded.

"He's a special little boy." Obi-Wan murmured. Adrina nodded, smiling.

"I think so." Adrina agreed. Anakin chose that moment to use the door chime. Obi-Wan let him in with a small wave of his hand. Adrina watched him in fascination, thinking that it was one of the coolest things in the galaxy, the things Jedi could do with the Force.

"I saw Padmé!" Anakin announced. "And she told me to tell you that there's a dress in the closet for you to wear to the Parade and the party." Adrina blinked, frowning, her pride smarting. "There's going to be a _party_!" Anakin's eyes shone with unadulterated excitement.

"She didn't have to do that." Adrina murmured, though she was rather dreading showing up to a fancy celebration with the _Queen_ in her simple and dirty slave clothes.

Sure enough, there was a simple light blue gown hanging perfectly in the closet. Adrina took it out carefully, admiring the craftsmanship. The gown was made of the softest material Adrina had ever felt, and she wasn't quite sure what it was made out of. Below the bust-line was a dark blue sash about two inches wide. From the sash, more of the light blue material flowed downwards like a waterfall. It was long sleeved, fitted to just above the elbow and then flaring. Adrina didn't think she'd seen a gown as beautiful. Then again, she hadn't seen any until she had meet Queen Amidala.

Obi-Wan watched Adrina's reaction with interest. Once again, he was reminded of how much he took for granted. He could have sworn he saw a tear or two in her eyes before Anakin wrapped his left arm around his sister's waist. Adrina carefully returned the gown to the closet, running her hand down the fabric gently. Unbidden, Obi-Wan had to wonder what it was like to have a true family, like Adrina and Anakin had. He pushed the thought away.

"You're going to look beautiful." Anakin informed smartly. Adrina smiled down.

"Why, thank you, Ani." Anakin beamed up at his sister. It would be a good day.

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

Everything was light and airy that afternoon. Confetti drifted down to the ground, thrown by young children on the balcony's. The sun was shining bright, and the people of Naboo crowded into the plaza in front of the Palace. Everyone wore their brightest and best clothing. A Gungan marching band played beautiful festive music as they marched down the plaza to the cheers of the crowds. Jar Jar Binks rode before Boss Nass, following the marching band.

At the top of the first flight of steps leading up to the Palace stood the reception party. Governor Bibble stood in the middle of the five, holding a large glowing sphere of light, a symbolic offering to Boss Nass. Obi-Wan, Adrina and Anakin stood to the right of Bibble, Queen Amidala and Chancellor Palpatine to his left.

Boss Nass made his way up the steps, Captain Tarpals and Jar Jar a step behind to his left and right. Queen Amidala stepped forward and met him at the top. Governor Bibble handed Amidala the sphere, who then handed it solemnly to Boss Nass. He held it for a moment before lifting it high over his head. "Peace!" Boss Nass shouted, drawing out the syllables. The crowds cheered uproariously, jumping up and down gleefully.

There was _peace_.

.

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapter Ten

.

It was still odd to Adrina, hours later. Oh, she understood that it was symbolic and important to them, but did the male Padawans really have to have such an _unflattering_ hair style? Or maybe it just seemed bad to Adrina, since she was used to Anakin having slightly longer hair. Adrina bit her lower lip, frowning. Well, it was a part of the business. There was nothing to be done except to accept it.

Adrina stood out on the balcony attached to her room, still in the dress lent to her for the Parade. She pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear; she'd left her hair loose for the Parade. She had a few hours to herself yet before the large party that night. Everyone had been invited, and it was to be held in the same plaza where the Parade had been held earlier. Adrina wasn't _quite_ looking forward to it. She just wanted to hibernate in her room and enjoy the fresh air of the balcony. Too many people would be at the party for her tastes.

Adrina giggled at her brothers flabbergasted and awed expression when Obi-Wan levitated him in the air. Anakin's own laughter reached her ears. It was nice to see him so lighthearted. She had not seen him thus in a long while. Adrina gave a little wave when Anakin grinned up at her, laughing. She looked up at the sky. Oh what Adrina would give for life to stay this way.

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

Bright torches lit up the plaza that night. Tables overflowed with food, lively music was plentiful and it seemed as if all of Theed and the surrounding area had shown up. Adrina stood in a rare shadow, leaning against the smooth tan stone of a building. She stood there, simply observing the goings-on around her. A young couple were conversing shyly a few feet away on her left, and an expectant young mother clapped cheerfully along to the lively dancing tune, her foot enthusiastically tapping to the beat of the music.

Adrina kept a sharp eye out on Anakin, surreptitiously shadowing him. He seemed to be greatly enjoying the victuals and seemed to be making up for lost time with the mostly exotic food. She laughed quietly, shaking her head at her brother. Obi-Wan, Adrina noticed, was also watching Anakin from the side-lines. Adrina had spotted him with Anakin briefly at the beginning of the celebration chatting with the appropriate dignitaries before he allowed his Apprentice to slip into the party. Obi-Wan never joined. She couldn't say as she blamed him, though. She hadn't felt much like celebrating when Aralyn died.

Adrina nearly jumped out of her skin when Obi-Wan appeared at her side suddenly. She swallowed hard, her hand over her heart and her brown eyes the size of saucers. "Don't do that!" Adrina hissed, trying to regulate her heart-rate again. Obi-Wan flashed a wry smile.

"Sorry." Obi-Wan murmured. Adrina shook her head as she resumed observing the festivities.

"We haven't seen you all evening." Adrina stated quietly, not accusingly. Obi-Wan shrugged.

"I paid my respects to the Queen and the other proper dignitaries before slinking off into the shadows." Obi-Wan said simply. "Just like you." Adrina had to smile at that.

"True." Adrina admitted. "I've been keeping an eye out on Ani." She cast him a glance. "He tends to wander, but he doesn't like it when I hover." Obi-Wan nodded.

"I noticed." Adrina turned to look curiously at Obi-Wan.

"You're a strange person, Obi-Wan Kenobi." Adrina remarked suddenly with a satisfied smile. Obi-Wan blinked, not knowing what to say in response to _that_. Adrina nodded in approval. "This is good."

"Thank you?" Obi-Wan replied hesitantly. Adrina laughed quietly before cocking her head.

"You should stop doubting your ability to be Ani's Master. You'll be fine." Adrina informed. Obi-Wan stared at her. She gave him a knowing look before wandering over to the punch. Obi-Wan shook his head in wonder as he watched her leave.

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

Obi-Wan nearly ran through the halls and corridors of the Naboo royal palace, frantic. It was now official. He was _the worst_ Jedi Master in the history of the Jedi Order. The _worst_ - unless someone else had managed to loose their Padawan after not even two days. How could he have done that? They had eaten breakfast together, and then Anakin had disappeared! Vanished into thin air! What was worse, _no one_ had seen hide or hair of Anakin.

Obi-Wan received negative shakes of the head and halfhearted apologies from palace staff when he inquired about Adrina as well. So not only was Anakin missing, but the one person who would have a clue about his whereabouts couldn't be found either. Reaching out with the Force, Obi-Wan knew that Anakin and Adrina were both in the near vicinity, and it seemed as if they were together. He had followed them this far. He had been tracking them for the past two hours. He had come close to catching them a couple of times, but they were moving through the palace at a fast rate, like they were running.

The Jedi Knight stopped before a window, leaning heavily against the cool, smooth stone. He rubbed his temple and sighed. It was raining outside, giving the air a thick and dreary feeling. Obi-Wan straightened when he heard laughter coming from the courtyard the window looked out onto. His eyes widened when he saw Anakin dash across the flagstones, utterly soaked from head to toe. He was grinning widely, looking like he was having the time of his life.

"What in the _blazes_ is he doing out there?" Obi-Wan muttered, incredulous.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head, and his mouth hung open when Adrina suddenly ran into his view. Her hair was up in a bun, but strands had started to come out and were sticking to the wet skin of her face. Adrina, also, was drenched, and her clothes were matted to her slender form. She was flushed and the corners of her mouth were upturned in a broad smile that, for once, reached her eyes.

"They'll be the death of me." Obi-Wan muttered again. Peals of laughter reached his ears. "It's _raining_!" _What are they thinking?_ He winced. Of course. _Rain._ They had probably never seen rain before, living on Tatooine. To them, rain was a novelty.

Obi-Wan pulled his hood over his head, for all the good it would do in the steady rainfall. He pushed the door open and ran out into the rain. Adrina and Anakin stopped and ran over to him, both grinning happily and breathing hard. "Hi, Master Obi-Wan!" Anakin greeted cheerfully, voice elevated slightly because of the precipitation. "Isn't this the coolest thing ever?" Obi-Wan stared down at him.

"It's raining!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. Adrina managed not to roll her eyes.

"Well spotted." Adrina replied dryly. She shook her head. "Isn't this glorious?" Adrina asked, twirling around, her head tipped up to the sky, her arms spread wide. Obi-Wan gaped at her.

"You two are going to be sick! What are you even _doing_ out here in the first place?" Obi-Wan demanded. Adrina cocked her head curiously and crossed her arms over her chest, the cloth emitting an odd squelching sound at the pressure.

"If it's such a problem," Adrina began. "Why did you let Ani come out?" Obi-Wan frowned.

"What?" Obi-Wan was incredulous. Anakin shifted nervously on his feet, staring down at the cobblestones.

"Why did you let Anakin come out in the rain if it's such a horrible thing to do?" Adrina repeated, frowning.

"I didn't know he was out here!" Obi-Wan defended. Adrina slowly turned her gaze down to her brother, eyebrows arched.

"Would you care to elaborate?" Adrina asked Anakin, who bit his lower lip, not able to meet his sisters eyes.

"I...I kinda forgot..." Anakin trailed off. Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose. Anakin forgot. Adrina frowned.

"You _forgot_ to tell Jedi Obi-Wan." Adrina echoed, her voice a steel shard.

"I was just so excited!" Anakin hasted to explain, looking up at his master earnestly with wide, innocent eyes. "I forgot that I had to ask permission" Anakin finished softly. Obi-Wan sighed. "I'm really sorry, Master Obi-Wan. It won't happen again. Honest!" Obi-Wan gave him a small smile, placing his hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"It's a learning curb, for both of us." Obi-Wan told him. "But we should all get inside." They were soaked to the bone. Adrina stared over her shoulder into the sky, as she slowly returned back inside. It was a moment she would never forget.

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

Adrina sat snugly in the corner, her knees tucked tightly to her chest with her arms wrapped around her legs. She was determined to keep every ounce of body heat inside her as possible. Once again, she was on a space ship, freezing. Anakin was sound asleep, which was no surprise, and the ship was peaceful and quiet. Anakin, Obi-Wan and Adrina were returning to Coruscant with the Jedi Council and the Supreme Chancellor.

Adrina looked up when Obi-Wan joined her in the main room of the ship. He sat next to her, shaking his head sadly. "Cold?" Obi-Wan queried, doing his best to not sound amused.

"Of course not." Adrina denied. "This is just a comfortable position." Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow but decided not to argue with her. He wordlessly slipped off his cloak and tucked it around her shoulders, draping over her form. Adrina frowned and unfolded her arms to remove the warm brown cloth.

"Wear it." Obi-Wan ordered gently. "You are obviously very cold." Adrina's lips twitched, but she couldn't bring herself to refute the truthful statement. She sighed and refolded her arms around her legs.

"Very well." Adrina grumbled. She was silent for a moment. "I was hoping you could explain more about the Jedi Service Corps." Obi-Wan was surprised at this.

"The Service Corps? Why?" Obi-Wan inquired. Adrina gave him a small shrug.

"That's where I'm going." Adrina informed simply. Obi-Wan was surprised, but was careful to keep his expression blank. "I want to know more about it before we get to Coruscant." Obi-Wan nodded slowly.

"The Service Corps is where Jedi students who were never selected by Masters to become Padawans are put." Obi-Wan explained. Adrina frowned.

"I thought you said that was the AgriCorps." Adrina interjected, confused. Obi-Wan nodded.

"The Agricultural Corps, AgriCorps for short, is a _branch_ of the Service Corps." Obi-Wan explained. Adrina nodded, understanding. "There are four branches: AgriCorps, the Medical Corps, the Educational Corps and the Exploration Corps. Unapprenticed Jedi go before the Reassignment Council, who decide where the student will be sent. They usually determine their destination based on where the persons talents lay. They are educated in whatever branch they are placed in, but do not continue on in their studies like an apprenticed Jedi."

Adrina was deep in thought by the time Obi-Wan had finished. He wondered if she had even heard him. Where did _her_ talents lie, she wondered. Where would they put her? Not in the Exploration Corps, she hoped. She doubted they would place her in the Educational Corps, since she had no Force training or any useful knowledge they would possibly be teaching the future Jedi. That left the AgriCorps or the Medical Corps. Adrina bit her lower lip. She wasn't sure she knew which one she would be better suited for. Though, Adrina mused, she would go wherever they sent her. They had been kind enough to take care of her, when they had no obligation to.

"Thank you, Je.." Adrina was cut off.

"Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan insisted gently, yet firmly. Adrina's face was unreadable, but Obi-Wan could sense her hesitation. "Please." Adrina nodded slowly and reluctantly.

"Alright," Adrina agreed. "But only Ani and Mom can call me 'Rina'." Obi-Wan laughed softly, amused at her roundabout way of allowing him to call her by her given name.

"Of course." Obi-Wan said. Adrina regarded him for a moment before shaking her head. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what was running through her head, based on the slightly amused expression she wore. Adrina stood up suddenly, excusing herself for the night. Obi-Wan watched her walk quietly out of the room, once again wondering what Qui-Gon had gotten them into.

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

Adrina had barely stepped foot into the Jedi Temple when she and Anakin had to split ways. Obi-Wan was taking Anakin on a tour of the Temple, and Adrina was to be taken before the Reassignment Council. Adrina fought the nervousness that was beginning to bubble and fester in her stomach. She found it odd, considering she wasn't much nervous going before the High Council. She was already guaranteed a roof over her head and food on the table. They were just figuring out the semantics of it now. It was not logical to be anxious.

No, she would be strong and confident. There was nothing to be nervous about. She had done this before, and she could do it again. Mustering up her courage, Adrina stepped through the door and into the Reassignment Council chamber.

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

Anakin wasn't sure how he felt about having to share a room with other boys, but he decided that no matter how he felt, he would put up with it because of the rest of the Jedi Temple. Without a doubt, his favorite place in the Temple was the Room of a Thousand Fountains, though the garages came in close second. Anakin's hands twitched just thinking about all the tools and parts the Jedi were in possession of. Different ideas began flitting through his mind, causing him to smile wistfully.

The young boy's thoughts wondered to his older sister. She would hopefully be leaving the Reassignment Council soon, and hopefully with an assignment. Anakin wondered how often he and Adrina would be able to see each other after this. After all, he would be starting his Jedi training with Obi-Wan and Adrina would be doing whatever it was she would be doing. He remembered Qui-Gon telling him that being a Jedi was not going to be an easy life, but Anakin knew he was up for the challenge. He loved challenges.

Anakin fingered his Padawan braid. It still felt odd to be wearing it, but he knew he would have to get used to it. Knowing that he wouldn't be the only one sporting the thin braid made him feel better about it, though. Anakin was aware, however, that Adrina wasn't too cracked on it. He smirked, remembering her reaction. Her mouth hung open, nearly dragging on the floor, and her eyes bugged comically out. He snickered. _That_ was a pose he wish he had captured on a holoprojector.

He would be answering to Obi-Wan now, Anakin reminded himself. Obi-Wan was his Mom and Adrina rolled into one person, in theory. Obi-Wan was the person Anakin would be answering to. If he had anything to do with it, though, Anakin would be still be seeing Adrina regularly. She was still an important person to him. He just wished he could see Padmé regularly as well.

Anakin couldn't have been happier for his sister, though, when she breathlessly informed him that she was now a part of the Medical Corps, and that, due to her unusual circumstances, would receive a pittance for her services. He just grinned when Adrina nearly burst with happiness. Adrina was_ happy_. Anakin would be a Jedi. They were together. And life was good.

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

Adrina sat quietly in her small room, which large enough only to hold a single bed, a small table and a small round cushion for meditating. She was grateful for a room – it was almost a closet – of her own that boasted an attached refresher. She finally had time to catch her breath. For now at least, Adrina was settled in one place, though she expected she would be tossed out at any moment. The Jedi had been too kind. It couldn't last. It never did.

It was still difficult for Adrina to believe that she was free. She had only vague memories of life before slavery; she had only been four when she was taken from her father. She had always dreamed of this moment, and so had _he_. Adrina licked her lips. She knew what she needed to do. A slow smile grew on Adrina's face. It was something she could not do before, for fear that _someone_ would retaliate and kill Shmi and Anakin, or worse _him_, and Adrina was technically dead. She was well-aware of the rumor.

Adrina had thought it was impossible. She had tried before, once, but was told _he _was dead. That her quest was an impossible one. No one would listen to her, and she had to be careful where she asked around. She was told that _he _was dead, but she told herself they were lying. They had to be; _he_ was not that easy to kill. They had lied about her death; they would lie about his. No, it was time. _Now_ she could do it. It didn't matter what the Jedi thought on the matter. _Hang the code!_ Adrina cried rebelliously. This was something she had to do. She had little to loose. If the Jedi did discover her plan and kicked her out, Adrina knew Anakin would be safe with Obi-Wan. She wouldn't be caught, though. Adrina was sure of it. This was something she had to do, no matter the risks.

It was time to find her father.

.

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapter Eleven

.

Adrina awoke slowly. She stretched her arms above her head, a sleepy smile settling on her lightly tanned skin. It felt so nice to be _warm_ again – Adrina was quite thankful that she could control the climate in her chamber. She could make the room as warm or cold as she wanted it. Adrina currently had the temperature at 85 degrees and it felt so _nice_. After a few nights on a spaceship - even a luxurious one - nothing felt more welcome. Adrina squashed the bubbling longing for home. She knew it was an emotion that would do her no good.

The knowledge that she was to begin her training that day prompted Adrina to bolt out of her bed. It was only her first day there, after all, and Adrina wanted to make the best impression she possibly could under the circumstances. A protein bar was downed as she sat on her bed, tapping her foot impatiently.

Adrina took her standard four and a half-minute sonic shower and dressed in her new robes. Her robes were of those who worked in the Halls of Healing. A pale green shift dress with short sleeves covered her womanly figure from the base of her neck to the middle of her shins. She wore leggings of the same color and soft, supportive ankle boots of a darker green. A white sleeveless lab coat with pockets was worn over the dress. Adrina had to admit that it was all very comfortable and practical for a sterile environment, even if it was rather shapeless. She noticed absently that it flattered her coloring.

Adrina took a deep breath before she exited her room, her face an expressionless mask. An overwhelming weight had settled on Adrina's shoulders, and it grew with every step she took. Her heart pounded in her chest as she carefully made her way from her room to the Temple Infirmary in the Halls of Healing, carefully noting every minute detail around her. It was one of the first things her father taught her – to know every inch of her surroundings. The blank looks and cold stares interspersed between curious glances told Adrina that not all of the Jedi were as welcoming as Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. It did not bother Adrina much; years of slavery on Tatooine – particularly in Jabba's Palace – had given Adrina an almost impenetrable skin. Nevertheless, Adrina felt the need to prove herself, to prove that while she may be seventeen, she was no less capable than a child. She felt the need to prove that she _belonged_, even if she was not sure she did belong.

Adrina held her head high as she walked silently into the Halls of Healing, her shoulder's squared and her spine stiff. She refused to be cowed easily. Adrina stood in a reception area that was the junction of several large hallways. She knew that the Halls of Healing composed a very sizable wing of the Jedi Temple, but she had not anticipated the reality. It very much reminded Adrina of the inside of Queen Amidala's spaceship. It was all smooth arches, and smelled of lavender and cleaning solution. The ceilings were high and vaulted with glass skylights that let in plenty of natural light. There was a warmth and a comforting energy in the Halls of Healing that the spaceship lacked. A warm gold was the pervasive color. Adrina felt some of the weight on her heart lift and dissipate.

"May I help you?" The kind voice belonged to the male Togruta that stood behind the reception desk. His face was open and serene, though he appeared to be her age. Adrina swallowed hard and nodded as she stepped forward.

"My name is Adrina Skywalker." Adrina stated quietly, her voice even. His face lit with recognition and curiosity. _Clearly, there are no secrets here._ "I was told to report here for training." He nodded.

"Yes, of course! Chief Healer Che told me to expect you." He held out his hand. "Blef Kyd, at your service. Welcome to the MedCorps!" Adrina managed a small smile.

"Are you in the MedCorps, too?" Adrina inquired, truly curious. Kyd nodded.

"And proud of it! I don't want to be anywhere else." Kyd replied earnestly. "You'll like it, too, I can tell. You look like you were born to be here. Do you have any medical experience?" Adrina nodded.

"I can patch up minor injuries and keep them alive until the professionals show up. I have some experience with a few species other than humans, too." Adrina replied with a shrug. "I haven't received any formal training, though." Kyd nodded.

"Well, training lasts a few months, depending on the student." Kyd explained. "Most of the Initiates who join the Medical Corps only have basic medical training, like you do. Some choose not to undergo further training. Some are trained further."

"What did you do?" Adrina could not help but ask. Kyd smiled.

"I went through the training and became a healer." Kyd informed affably. Adrina digested the information.

"Was the training hard?" Adrina queried. Kyd shrugged.

"All depends on your perspective." Kyd responded pragmatically. Adrina laughed softly and glanced at the floor. "I'll get Chief Healer Che; she wanted to know when you arrived. She's really something – you'll like her, I'm sure."

"No need – I am here." Adrina's head snapped up when an aging Rutian Twi'lek suddenly materialized in one of the hallways. She bore herself well and exuded calmness and authority. She wore the same robes Adrina and Kyd did. However, she deviated slightly from tradition by wrapping dark green fabric around her forehead and criss-crossing dark green ribbon around her lekku. It was undeniably Vokara Che. Adrina blinked and swallowed hard. She dipped into an awkward curtsey, unsure of how to greet the great Jedi healer. Kyd gave her a deep nod and a respectful smile.

"So, you are Adrina Skywalker." Che continued, carefully studying Adrina. The younger woman nodded and fought the urge to squirm under Che's scrutiny. It was as if her eyes saw the darkest corners of her very soul. Che nodded after a moment, satisfied. "This is where you will work and train for many months." Che stated without preamble. "You will learn the art of healing. You may even become a healer – eventually." Che paused.

"What do you know of the Medical Corps?" Che asked. Adrina bit her inner cheek.

"Not very much." Adrina admitted. "But I am a hard worker and a fast learner." Che nodded.

"All Jedi Initiates are required to undergo the Trials. If they pass, they are able eligible to become a Padawan. However, not all succeed in passing the Trials. Some choose to leave the Order completely, and put their talents to use in the civilian world." Che explained. Adrina nodded slowly.

"I was told that those not selected as a Padawan joined the Service Corps." Adrina said.

"That is correct." Che confirmed. "There are always some who pass the Trials that are not selected by a Knight or Master. Some who do not pass the Trials also decide to stay. They all go before the Reassignment Council, as you did, where they are sent to the branch of the Service Corps best suited to their talents. The Medical Corps is the smallest of the branches, you know. The healing arts are taught widely outside the Corps. Some Jedi decide to become healers. Still, we are adequately staffed." Adrina gazed around her, her awe reflected in her eyes.

"When can I start?" Adrina asked, hoping she didn't sound over-eager. Che smiled approvingly.

"Yes, I was told that you had a mind for learning." Che reflected. "Your training has already begun." Adrina straightened. "I will give you a full tour of the Halls of Healing." Che immediately turned on her heel again and commenced the tour.

Adrina remained silent the majority of the tour, speaking up only to ask a question. Che explained the rooms and equipment in great detail, giving Adrina very little reason to speak. She absorbed every detail. Adrina quickly learned that Vokara Che was often brusque and blunt, but was extremely knowledgeable and dedicated. It was clear to Adrina that the other healers greatly admired Che. It was well into the afternoon when Che and Adrina returned to the reception area, and Adrina felt her stomach protest the hour.

"Now," Che had just begun to speak when a small human girl stumbled up the stairs leading to the Halls of Healing. Che frowned, her attention fully diverting to the young Initiate. "What happened, small one?" Che asked, kneeling by the girl, who sniffled. Adrina moved quietly forward. She could see the tears in the girl's large emerald eyes. The girl held out her left arm, letting Che gently take hold of it.

"It got burned." the girl explained after another sniffle. Adrina winced when she the burn. It did indeed look bad. It was mottled red and welting. Adrina estimated that it was almost a second degree burn.

"I see." Che murmured. Che glanced up and noticed Adrina. "Small one, this is Adrina. Would you allow her to look at your arm?" Che asked the girl gently. The girl nodded and held her arm higher. Adrina knelt beside Che and gently grasped the girl's arm. She was careful to not touch the charred flesh. Che quietly stood and stepped back. Adrina took this as indication that she was tend to the girl.

"What's your name?" Adrina asked softly, looking up kindly. A shy smile began to blossom on the girl's face, though it was tinged with pain.

"Maëlle."

"That's such a pretty name!" Adrina declared with a cheerful smile. "Why don't you come with me, and we'll get you all fixed up. Alright?" Maëlle nodded. Adrina stood and extended her hand to Maëlle, who took it in her right hand. Adrina did not fail to notice Che discreetly shadow them.

Adrina helped Maëlle onto an empty biobed in the Infirmary. Maëlle held her injured arm close to her chest, her chin quivering. Adrina mentally applauded the girl's strength – she couldn't have been more than seven. She began to thoroughly wash her hands in the sink nearby. "How did you get burned, Maëlle?" Adrina inquired over her shoulder.

"I was training," Maëlle sniffled. "with my lightsaber. A-and I fell." Adrina nodded.

"Did you fall on your lightsaber?" Adrina asked kindly. Maëlle nodded. Adrina remembered Anakin mentioning in passing that the lightsabers given to Initiates were low-powered so that they could not pierce flesh and accidentally cut off an appendage. Contact with the blade would result in a painful burn and bruises, rather than lasting damage.

"It really hurts." Maëlle whispered before she tears began to trickle down her pale cheeks. Adrina dried her hands and donned medical gloves.

"I know it does, sweetheart." Adrina murmured sympathetically. "I got burned once when I was your age. You'll be _just fine_." Adrina lightly touched her shoulder. "Can I see your arm again? Thank you." Adrina removed the charred cloth from her arm as gently as she could. Maëlle whimpered. "I'm sorry, Maëlle, but I have to take it off. There, all off." Adrina paused momentarily, trying to remember where the clean cloths and bacta were stored. Her eyes caught the labels on the cabinets just as her heart rate began to accelerate.

Adrina filled a small bowl with lukewarm water and found a clean cloth. She methodically cleaned Maëlle's burn while she murmured comforting words. It was soon clean and Adrina placed a bacta patch over the marred skin. Adrina removed her gloves and disposed of the discarded materials. "There." Adrina pronounced, offering Maëlle a large smile. "All fixed. Does it feel better?" Maëlle nodded slowly, her tears subsiding.

"A little." Maëlle whispered. Adrina smiled and patted her hand.

"Why don't you come back later tonight so we can change this bandage?" Adrina suggested. A strand of Maëlle's curly blond hair escaped the ponytail it was bound in when she nodded, wiping her nose with her right sleeve.

"Thank you, ma'am." Maëlle raised her eyes to shyly meet Adrina's gaze. Adrina's smile broadened.

"You are _most_ welcome, little one." Adrina told her sincerely. "Be careful with that arm, now, you hear?"

"Oh, I know!" Maëlle responded earnestly, wide-eyed. "Deygin got burned once, too, and then he fell on it. I thought an Oskan blood eater had somehow gotten into the Temple! He carried on something awful." Adrina blinked but quickly recovered.

"You were very brave." Adrina assured. Maëlle blushed and lowered her eyes again. She bowed to Vokara Che before dashing out of the Infirmary. Adrina smiled as she watched her leave. She felt the healer's eyes on her and swallowed hard. Adrina turned to Che, her eyes questioning.

"You handled it perfectly." Che stated approvingly. Adrina lowered her eyes respectfully.

"Thank you, ma'am." Adrina murmured. Che cocked her head slightly.

"Tell me; where did you learn these things, if you did not receive formal training?" Che inquired curiously. Adrina shrugged.

"I had the best and cruelest teacher – experience." Adrina explained simply. "When you grow up as I did, you learn things out of necessity." Che nodded.

"The best teacher indeed." Che agreed. "Now, let us go to lunch." Adrina's shoulders nearly slumped in relief and her stomach growled its relief.

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

"Where are we going?" Adrina called, hastening to catch up with Vokara Che. They had just finished their brief lunch in the refectory when Che had ordered Adrina to follow her. Adrina was thankful she was accustomed to being on her feet for hours on end; lunch had been the first time she had sat down since she went to the Halls of Healing earlier that day for her first day of training.

Che did not answer, but continued as if she had not heard Adrina. Adrina knew she would not get an answer and suppressed a sigh. It was not long before they reached their destination. They stood in the middle of a small courtyard within the Temple walls. It was the heart of a cluster of rooms whose doorways were circular and made of ruddy metal.

"These are five of many meditation chambers in the Jedi Temple." Che began suddenly, turning to face her charge. "You shall be spending a good portion of your time here. Learn these halls well." Adrina nodded quickly. Che gazed at her briefly before stepping into the closest room. The room was small, but appeared even smaller because of the ordinary dark gray coloring of the walls. Two sets of six circles were etched into the floor, each inside the other, spaced half a foot apart. In the center of each set was a round cushion on a stool. Adrina moved to stand by the low seat on the right.

"Close your eyes. I will bind your eyes with this cloth. It will be easier for you to concentrate." Che commanded evenly from just inside the doorway, holding up a thick black cloth. Adrina swallowed hard, the familiar wave of paranoia. Che tilted her head slightly. "I see that lesson shall have to wait until another day." Adrina lowered her eyes, feeling as though she had disappointed Che. Che studied Adrina for several minutes. "Tell me, Adrina, what do you think of me?" Adrina eyed Che through her eyelashes.

"Ma'am?" Adrina murmured questioningly. Che arched an eyebrow.

"It is not a difficult task, and it was plainly stated. You cannot misunderstand the request, surely." Che responded without censure, but with some incredulity. Adrina wished to not answer, but knew it was not possible or advisable. Adrina took a deep breath.

"Your staff seem to like you, so you are not a harsh mistress. Your clothes speak of pride in your people, but your dedication to the Jedi and to your art. You place others before yourself, and are always in the Halls of Healing. Your boots are becoming haggard, though they are clearly made of sturdy material. Yours are the eyes of someone who has seen and endured much, but you have retained your empathy. You must have an endless amount of patience for those who need your care, though perhaps not with others. You have high standards for people, and you compel them to meet and exceed your expectations. You can be brusque and your words can be harsh, but you truly care about your patients and those who work under you." Adrina spoke quietly and hesitantly at first, but her voice grew stronger.

"You are an extremely perceptive young lady." Che remarked after a moment. "All that you say is true, but it hardly truly answers my question." Adrina blinked in confusion. "What do _you_ think of me?"

"I can hardly make a very fair opinion; I have just met you." Adrina stated carefully.

"It takes but a moment to form an opinion. Tell me." Che pressed, taking a step forward. Adrina licked her lips.

"I think you are strict and kind, harsh and compassionate, unmovable and resilient. I think you are a fair and just teacher." Adrina paused. "I quite like you." Che nodded.

"Like, but do not trust." Che observed. Adrina did not deny it. She preferred to not lie, if she could help it.

"Trust is a thing to be earned. As I said, I have only just met you." Adrina replied honestly. Che nodded again.

"Do you think me trustworthy?"

"I think many find you worthy of trust." Adrina was quick to reply.

"A diplomatic answer, but you must learn to answer the question asked of you." Che chastened with a small frown. Adrina exhaled.

"I think you are trustworthy, but I cannot yet trust you." Adrina said softly, her eyes on the floor. Che slowly began to circle Adrina.

"You must learn to trust others, Adrina. Trust is essential in anyone's life, but particularly to the Jedi. You will never belong anywhere until you trust. If you cannot trust, you cannot find joy." Adrina was silent, digesting Che's words. "No doubt you have been abused and mistreated in the past – no one is born without trust. You must cease dwelling in the past. You cannot change it. Look to the future, but live here, and now." Adrina swallowed hard and mutely nodded.

"Let us sit." Che murmured, settling gracefully on the left cushion. Adrina folded herself onto the other seat, tucking her legs beneath her. "When did you learn you were Force sensitive?" Che inquired with a slight tilt of her head. Adrina stared at her hands in her lap.

"Only a few days ago, when I left Tatooine with Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi." Adrina explained. Che nodded.

"Did you ever suspect you were different from other beings?" Her voice was gentle and conversational. Adrina shrugged.

"On Tatooine, everyone is unique. We're all very much the same." Adrina replied dismissively. She paused and looked away. "No, I knew Ani and I were different. I would have never suspected we were Force sensitive, though. I thought Ani simply had a...gift. I thought my uniqueness was due to a rare genetic mutation, or a distant alien relation." She snorted softly and looked away. "Turns out I'm not so special after all." Che frowned severely.

"A person's true value does not lay in what they can do, but in their heart." Che laid a hand on her heart.

"A warrior is more than his armor." Adrina quoted softly to herself, nodding slowly. Che bobbed her head in agreement.

"Exactly so." Che said approvingly. Adrina looked down at her hands. "You have discovered the ability to heal yourself; is this correct?" Adrina nodded slowly, her eyes narrowing.

"Yes, but how did you know that?" Adrina asked warily. Che smirked.

"My, you do dislike not knowing things." Che remarked, amused. Adrina bit her cheeks, but said nothing. "Master Qui-Gon made a full report to the Council before he died. I was informed of all pertinent information related to yourself." Adrina was quiet for a moment. She was not terribly surprised by the news. "How did you discover this ability – healing yourself?" Adrina looked away, a faraway look in her eyes. She was silent. Che recognized the look of pained remembrance.

"I was six." Adrina began, her voice almost inaudible. "I was a slave of Jabba the Hutt's. I was taking one of his dancer's her meal; I could barely lift the platter, and it was a long walk from the kitchens to her quarters. One of Jabba's courtiers rounded the corner and bowled into me. The food went everywhere. It was such a mess. The courtier blamed me for his blindness, and shoved me down a nearby flight of stairs." Adrina winced and wrapped her arms around herself. "I wasn't as injured as I could have been, but my left arm was broken and my head was bleeding pretty badly."

"The midi-chlorians in our bodies strengthen our constitution; it takes more to injure us than a regular being." Che interjected softly. Adrina blinked.

"Oh. Well, for that, I am thankful." Adrina muttered, surprised, before she continued. "For a minute all I could do was sit slumped against the wall at the bottom of the stairs and try to fight the pain and the tears. I remember grasping my broken arm and just wishing that the pain would go away. I remember bending all my will towards that single thought. I felt a warm tingle spread through me, and my injuries healed." Adrina broke out of her reverie and turned back to Che. "I thought it was a fluke at first, but I did the same thing the next time I was injured – and that was a frequent occurrence in Jabba's Palace. My injuries were healed every time I tried."

"Remarkable." Che whispered, studying Adrina curiously. "Did you ever do the same to another person?"

"Once." Adrina replied. "Another slave girl, my friend. She cut her hand pretty badly. We had to be careful, though, because many injuries were meant to be 'lessons' to get us to 'behave'. One became accustomed to the pain."

"And yet you retained compassion." Che observed. Adrina did not reply. Both were quiet for a moment.

"May I ask a question?" Adrina spoke up hesitantly. Che nodded and waved her hand.

"Of course, Adrina." Adrina licked her lips.

"Are you training me?" Adrina inquired. Che simply nodded. "Why? I mean, why _you_? You are the Chief Healer."

"That is precisely why I will train you." Che informed. "You will be a challenging student, whether you intend to be or not. It is not always easy to learn to use the Force, though it is easier to learn when you are very young, simply because your mind is more open and unclouded. Your mind is cynical and jaded. The Jedi take no chances." Che studied her for a moment. "But you are stubborn – a fighter. You may yet prove to be a great healer. Time will tell." Adrina's pride reared it's head. "Now, we meditate." Che stated in a tone that brooked no dissent. Adrina hesitated, unsure of what she was to do.

"You must close your eyes. Breathe deeply. Clear your mind. Let all thoughts float away in the breeze. Let the Force flow through you, like water in a stream." Che spoke softly and soothingly. Adrina frowned in concentration. "Don't think, Adrina – do."

Adrina tried her hardest to erase all of her thoughts, to meditate as Che instructed. It was difficult for Adrina to quiet her active brain, particularly after any strong emotional stimulation. "Slow your breathing. Take deep breaths. Yes, just like that. No, do not get discouraged – yes, I can feel your emotions. I find your indignation amusing." Adrina sighed at Che's words. "Keep trying, Adrina. I didn't peg you as a quitter." Adrina flinched at the words.

"Picture it with me, Adrina." Che began, her words soothing. "You are standing on the edge of a vast ocean. The water is crystal blue and stretches for as far as you can see. The sun shines cheerfully and the light beams cause the water to sparkle and shimmer. A breeze teases the rippling waves. You can see a school of tiny fish swim without a care in the world."

Che continued to guide Adrina for one hour before she slipped into meditation. Che's voice became a pleasant hum in the distance as Adrina swam in the vastness in her mind. She was more calm than she had been since she had been kidnapped all those years ago. Adrina felt a curious warm presence envelop her, yet it did not alarm her. Rather, it felt comforting and familiar, as if she had always known it. _The Force._

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

Adrina stared at the slim, silver metal object curiously, gently moving it from palm to palm. "It's so light." she murmured. Holding the lightsaber, she almost felt as if she were a part of the Jedi. She wore the robes she had been given to wear when she was not in the Infirmary. As was customary, they were the simple robes of one who belonged in the Service Corps. Her skirt was made of dark brown wool. Her top was made of the light brown wool. It had a scooped neck, showing no cleavage, with a decorative vertical drawstring an inch long running between her breasts, the standard utility belt was fastened around her thin waist.

"Turn it on." Che commanded quietly. Adrina nodded and complied. "It is elegant, is it not?" A slow smile grew on Adrina's face as she studied the green lightsaber in her hands. "How does it feel in your hands?"

"Strange." Adrina replied in wonder. She made two quick slashes through the air. "Much lighter than I imagined. I mean, I knew the blade was only a laser, but it never clicked that it would thus have no weight. It feels as if I'm slashing air _with_ air." Adrina laughed quietly. "It will certainly be interesting to get used to." Adrina looked up. "This is a training lightsaber, isn't it?"

"Indeed it is." Che assured. "Come, put the helmet on." Adrina keyed the lightsaber off and slipped the helmet onto her head. Darkness enveloped her head as she flipped the visor down. She took a deep, steadying breath before she keyed the lightsaber on again. "You do not need your eyes to see any more than you need your hands to walk. Reach out with your mind; trust your instincts." Adrina nodded. She had learned long ago to trust her instincts. "These bolts are not meant to kill or injure, merely to inflict a painful sting. Believe me when I say that you will not what to be struck repeatedly by it."

"Duly noted." Adrina stated solemnly, steeling herself. "Well, I'm read – ow! Keepuna!" Adrina rubbed her throbbing thigh with one hand and held her lightsaber defensively in the other.

"Watch your language, young lady." Che chastened sternly. "Clearly you were _not_ ready." Adrina scowled.

"I was." Adrina defended before muttering, "I just wasn't expecting it so quickly." She could practically feel Che's disapproving frown.

"Clear your mind." Che continued as if Adrina had not spoken. "Hold the lightsaber higher – that's it." Adrina smiled when she deflected a bolt. The second singed her shoulder, though she deflected the third and fourth. Che remained silent for the next hour, allowing Adrina to be fully focused on the task at hand. As the minutes passed, Che slowly began to increase the difficulty. Adrina struggled towards the latter half of the hour, deflecting the bolts almost as often as she was hit.

After an hour had passed, Che signaled that their session was over. Adrina switched the lightsaber off and clipped it onto her utility belt. Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead when she removed the helmet and she wiped them off with the back of her sleeve. Her eyes sought Che's for approval, breathing hard. Che nodded with a smile. "You did well, Adrina." Che stated simply. It was all Adrina needed to hear; she grinned broadly.

"I expect to see you here first thing tomorrow morning." Che instructed. Adrina nodded.

"I'll be here." Adrina promised, still smiling. She felt truly proud, though every part of her ached.

"You will also begin working in the Infirmary tomorrow. Be prepared." Che continued. Adrina licked her lips and nodded again, anxious anticipation swelling. Che paused, reflecting. "Dismissed." Adrina bowed.

"Thank you – Master Che." Adrina directed her statement with some hesitance, unsure if her address was proper. Che nodded briefly with a twinkle in her eye and Adrina relaxed. She blew out a deep breath and her shoulders slumped. Adrina wiped her tired face again before she exited the training room with a smile. She could not have hoped for a better ending to her first day of training.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Huttese Translation:_

"Keepuna!" ~ "Damn it!"


	12. Chapter 12

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapter Twelve

.

Adrina exhaled loudly as she collapsed on her bed. The day had been as physically taxing as any day in Watto's. Adrina had spent 0600 to 0800 in the training facilities with Master Che deflecting painful laser bolts and completing rigorous physical training courses. Nearly every fiber in Adrina's body ached. She had thought she was in excellent physical condition until that morning. Adrina had rushed back to her room to quickly rinse off the sweat and change her robes before heading to the Infirmary. She had worked a ten hour shift.

Adrina sat on the edge of her bed, her right ankle and calf tucked underneath her left thigh. Her shoulders were slumped as she stared listlessly at the smooth, rust colored floor. Her eyelids felt exceedingly heavy and she pulled her hair out of the bun it was in. Adrina wrapped her arms around her middle. Exhaustion overwhelmed her, and all the barriers she had created to contain her emotions crumbled down. Every emotion she had felt in the last several days came crashing back over her like a tidal wave. She had never allowed herself to think about what she had left behind, and what her life was becoming.

Tears welled in Adrina's eyes, her lower lip trembled and her resolve wavered. The fight was over before it began. Adrina clutched her pillow tightly to her chest as she began to sob, hot tears streaming down her face. It had been many years since she had allowed herself the luxury of releasing her emotions in this manner. She slowly shifted as she cried, curling up on her side. She was unaware of how long her tears flowed, just as she was unaware that her tears ceased as she drifted off into the welcoming arms of sleep.

When she awoke from her nap an hour later, Adrina slowly sat up, a dull ache in her head. She rubbed her eyes and sighed. Her right hand lingered on her forehead as she regained her mental faculties. Adrina sighed and raked a hand through her hair. It was thick and tangled from sleep. Her eyelids still felt heavy and her limbs uncoordinated. A rumble erupted from her stomach.

A chime sounded and Adrina straightened and sighed. She linked her fingers and stretched her arms over her head. "Who is it?" Adrina called as she stood. She knew she needed to move anyway.

"Guess who!" was the answering call. A smile stretched across Adrina's face; she recognized her beloved brother's mischievous voice. She quickly moved to key the door open. Anakin grinned up at her. His eyes were tired, but his smile was bright and genuine. Adrina ushered him inside and drew him into a hug.

"Ani!" Adrina murmured happily as she held her brother close. Ani pulled away after a minute and studied her, his head cocked.

"Are you alright, Rina?" Anakin asked cautiously, though sincerely concerned. Adrina smiled gently and sat on her bed, Anakin taking his seat next to her.

"I'll be alright, Ani. Don't worry about me." Adrina replied softly. Anakin wasn't convinced. "I'm just exhausted." Anakin reluctantly accepted the answer and scooted closer, leaning his head on her shoulder. Adrina held him near. "Are _you_ alright?" Anakin shrugged.

"I miss Mom." Anakin answered very quietly after a moment of silence. Adrina's heart ached, too.

"So do I." Adrina whispered. "So do I."

"Mom said that I'd see her again." Anakin confided softly. Adrina smiled wistfully.

"Then I'm sure you will." Adrina assured, hoping she wouldn't be proven wrong. The siblings were quiet for a moment. "So, tell me, what did you do today?" Adrina asked, trying to sound cheerful. Anakin shrugged.

"Master Obi-Wan had me meditating _all morning_." Adrina laughed softly at Anakin's long-suffering tone. "But I spent the afternoon practicing with my lightsaber. Wanna see it?" Adrina smiled and nodded. Anakin stood before he drew and ignited his lightsaber. He waved the blue blade around a few times, admiring its movement. "I can't wait to build my own! Master Obi-Wan says I'm not ready yet, but he encouraged me to research its mechanics. He forbade me from dismantling his." Adrina settled into her bed with a smile, leaning against the wall, as Anakin began to animatedly expounded on the minute inner-workings of the Jedi staple.

Anakin remained with Adrina for just over an hour before Adrina gently suggested that he return to his quarters for sleep. Anakin begrudgingly admitted that she spoke wisdom and obeyed. She watched him go with a sad smile, knowing that it would not be long before he was a grown man. Adrina sat on her bed for a moment longer before she moved to tame her hair. After she had swept her hair up into her standard bun, Adrina made her way to the Jedi Archives. She knew she could not stay long, for she herself was exhausted, but she knew it had to be done. Her eyes widened in awe at the vastness of the two-storied Archives, each Stack beckoning to Adrina.

"Well, you must be one of those Skywalkers that has the Temple all abuzz." Adrina stiffened and turned towards the amused female voice. It belonged to a Fosh Jedi. Adrina had only seen a Fosh once in _Watto's Shop_. They were a secretive people, Adrina knew, who did not like to venture off their unknown home world. "Amelia, was it?"

"Adrina." Adrina corrected politely, keeping her posture respectful. The Fosh waved her hand dismissively.

"You must be quite the young lady to change the Council's mind." Adrina felt it best not to respond. "They can be quite stubborn. It's nice to meet someone who will stand up to them."

"I have no desire to challenge the Jedi Council." Adrina demurred quietly.

"Everyone should have their beliefs challenged; it makes them think." the Fosh responded, her logical tone tinted with amusement. Adrina could not disagree, but she did not say anything. "I am Vergere." Adrina bowed slightly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Adrina replied automatically, though not entirely insincere. There was something about Vergere that Adrina did not trust or like, though she could not place her finger on it. "If you will excuse me." Vergere smiled as only an avian species can and bowed. Adrina quietly moved out of the domed archway.

Adrina found a helpful computer screen detailing the Archives' floor plan, for which she was extremely thankful. She studied it for several minutes, trying to commit it to memory. Her mind raced, trying to decide where she should start. More information was at her fingertips than she could ever imagine. Adrina finally made her way to the Third Hall, her eyes drinking in the Stacks and the quiet activity around her.

A secluded terminal in the far reaches of the Hall attracted Adrina and she slipped into the cool metal chair. She immediately drew up the extensive read-out on Coruscant and executed a few keystrokes. A slow smile grew on her face. It had just been a hunch, based on a snippet of information she had heard years ago, yet her hunch panned out. According to the screen in front of her, an essential tool to her search was located in CoCo Town. Adrina leaned back in the chair, returning to the screen's home page.

Vokara Che had suggested just that morning that Adrina occasionally venture beyond the walls of the Temple and see the myriad of sights Coruscant offered. Adrina had heartily agreed, and was thankful Che had made the suggestion. She knew it would not be prudent to visit CoCo Town just then; she was too exhausted. Adrina decided the soonest she should go was the end of the week – just four days away – when Che had given her two days off from the Infirmary. She was unhappy with the delay, but she knew it was for the best. With a small sigh, Adrina stood and quietly returned to her quarters.

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

Adrina rose early on the appointed morning and exchanged her medical robes for the clothes she had worn on Tatooine. At 0500, she threw the hood of her coarse brown cloak over her head. The sun would slumber on for another two hours, Adrina estimated, which would allow her plenty of time to run her errand and perhaps visit some of the popular Coruscant sites before she was missed.

Adrina had contemplated the various ways of reaching her destination, but had decided to spend the little money she had to take an air taxi. She made sure to walk a couple of blocks away from the Jedi Temple to make herself less conspicuous. Adrina carefully observed a Dug hail a cab before attempting to do it herself. She hesitantly entered the closed topped cab, a little wary that a droid was supposed to steer her successfully through the unmatched mess and layers of traffic that Coruscant could proudly claim. Adrina had seen droids operate the Tatooine version of a taxi, but that was Tatooine. On Tatooine, they only had to deal with foot traffic and a few animals of various species. Tatooine was much simpler than Coruscant.

Adrina clutched the edge of the seat, her knuckles turning white, when she the cab went forward with a lurch after she gave the droid her desired destination. After the initial take off, the ride was smooth, though Adrina found the ride more than a little nerve-raking, knowing that there were levels of traffic above and below her. Land speeders, those she handled just fine. She even enjoyed riding in them. This, however, was _not_ a land speeder. This was a flying coffin.

Adrina hastily paid what she thought was a decent fee before leaving the cab. It felt nice to be on ground again. She exhaled deeply, calming her nerves. _Dex's Diner_ appeared to be somewhat reputable, but Adrina sensed that this was still a somewhat shady business, and this made Adrina feel more at home. It was as if a little bit of Tatooine had been transplanted into the industrialized permacrete jungle that made up the lower levels of Coruscant. Adrina strode through the doors with a determined and confident gait, holding her head high.

Adrina took a few steps into the establishment and waited, inconspicuously studying her surroundings. Even though the diner had only been open a few minutes, the red and silver tables were mostly full of working-class people who appeared to be mainly pilots of some sort. Adrina spotted a blond haired female human waitress taking a Rodian's order. There was also a unicycled service droid serving a Twi'lek in one of the back tables. Adrina could see the person she was looking for, Dexter Jettster, in the kitchen.

"Table for one?" Adrina brought her attention to the blond waitress who had addressed her. Adrina shook her head.

"I'm here to see Dexter." Adrina stated evenly. The waitress paused momentarily, studying her. "I'm a family friend." Adrina added with a quirk of her lips. The waitress nodded amiably.

"Can I have your name?" The waitress asked politely. Adrina gave her a small smile.

"I was hoping to surprise him." Adrina explained. She knew that she would indeed be surprising Dexter; he had never met her.

Adrina was thankful that the waitress did not press her for details. The waitress led her to an empty booth in the very back of the diner, in which Adrina did not hesitate to sit. She folded her hands in her lap as she watched the waitress disappear into the kitchen. A few minutes later, Dexter ambled out of the kitchen.

Adrina held her head high as Dexter took the seat opposite her with a loud, studying her carefully. "I've never met 'ya before." Dexter said finally, watching to gauge her reaction. Adrina nodded calmly.

"No, you have not." Adrina agreed easily."But I believe you have met the person I require." Dexter folded his massive arms across his large girth and leaned back slightly. Adrina took this as permission to continue. "I am looking for someone, but I cannot do it myself. I need help." The Besalisk seemed to roll his eyes.

"I see. And 'ya think that _I_ am gonna to help 'ya in this search of yers." Dexter's tone seemed to challenge her. Adrina laughed softly to herself, an act that intrigued Dexter.

"Don't be ridiculous." Adrina replied, with a small, enigmatic smile. "I would not make that presumption." Dexter leaned forward slightly.

"Then why are 'ya here?" Dexter queried in a low voice.

"I am _here_," Adrina began, stressing the word. "Because you can make contact with the person who _will_ help me." Dexter was silent for a moment, and Adrina clarified her meaning. "A bounty hunter." Dexter's eyes narrowed, his teeth barred.

"Now 'ya look here, young missy." Dexter began in a quiet, menacing tone. He glanced around anxiously. "I've been out of that business for..."

"Six years." Adrina interrupted with a roll of her eyes. "Yes, yes, I am aware." Dexter's eyes narrowed even further. "But I am _also_ aware that an arms dealer never looses his contacts, nor does he ever fully remove himself from that world." Dexter studied her again. Her eyes dared him to contradict her, but she did not loose her polite smile.

"Who are 'ya?" Dexter demanded. Adrina leaned back in her seat with an easy shrug of her shoulders.

"My, such a complex question." Adrina responded breezily. "I would hardly know where to begin!"

"Yer name." Dexter prompted shortly, his eyes narrowing. Adrina shrugged.

"I have many." Adrina informed simply. She paused. "_You_ may call me Ka'rta." Dexter regarded her for a moment.

"Why should I contact a bounty hunter for 'ya?" Dexter asked finally. Adrina shook her head.

"I do not want _any_ bounty hunter." Adrina stated firmly. "I want Jango Fett." Dexter let out a low whistle. "You will be paid handsomely for you service, I can assure you. Once your procure Fett." Dexter considered this.

"Why Fett?" Dexter asked, testing her. Adrina arched an eyebrow.

"I want the best." Adrina replied simply. She knew the others who had worked for Jabba, and they simply wouldn't do. Most bounty hunters likely wouldn't accept her contract, anyway – they didn't work mercy contracts. Besides, they had known each other well once upon a time. Dexter nodded, contemplating. Adrina grew impatient. "Well? Will you help me or not?" Dexter regarded her shrewdly.

"Say I help 'ya." Dexter began, leaning back in his chair. "How do I contact 'ya?" Adrina smiled, a pleased and amused gleam in her eye.

"You will have no need." Adrina replied easily. Dexter's eyes narrowed.

"What, 'ya expect Fett to just come to 'ya?" Dexter answered sarcastically. Adrina arched an eyebrow.

"You know Fett well enough to know that he will." Adrina shot back. _Honestly._ Adrina added dryly in her head. She gave him a sticky sweet smile. "Besides, I don't know you." Dexter paused for a moment.

"Yer sure that Fett will accept yer contract." Dexter observed, studying her carefully. He needed to be certain.

"What I believe is my business." Adrina chastened softly. She smirked. "No, he will accept my contract. Tell him that a life of toil gives you character. I'm sure that will catch his ear." Dexter did not seem to understand her meaning, but accepted her word.

"I'll see what I can do." Dexter agreed finally. Adrina smiled, satisfied. Rising, Adrina told herself that it would not be long before she saw her father again.

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

"Hey, Rina!" Anakin greeted cheerfully. Adrina smiled as her brother bounded up to her. She placed the holobook down and swept Anakin into a long hug. He certainly seemed to be more open, if that were possible, since they came to the Temple. Adrina kept expecting for someone to come to them one day and kick them out, but that had never happened. _Oh, but it will._

"Hey, Ani." Adrina murmured into his hair. Anakin joined her on the bench in the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

"Where've you been?" Anakin queried curiously. "I've been looking for 'ya everywhere!" Adrina shrugged.

"I was out." Adrina explained. Anakin's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Out?" Anakin repeated, not quite understanding what she had been doing. Adrina gave him a small smile and nodded.

"I was visiting the Galactic Museum." Adrina clarified. Anakin looked at her as if she had three heads. Adrina giggled. She knew her brother was not very interested in academic learning.

"On _purpose_?" Anakin muttered, incredulous. Peals of merry laughter erupted from Adrina. She had to wipe mirthful tears from her eyes.

"Yes, Ani, on purpose." Adrina giggled out. Anakin scrunched his nose.

"Well, I hope you had fun." Anakin granted. Adrina nodded and gave him a quick side-hug. She knew her brother was not one for public displays of affection.

"Thank you, I did." Adrina informed. "I've been visiting for the past couple of days." It was true; Adrina been allowed to use her free time to visit Coruscant's many wonders. Adrina had chiefly visited the Galactic Museum, visiting every day promptly at 0700 , though she had also visited Monument Plaza once or twice.

"So," Anakin began, changing subjects. "What'cha reading?" Adrina grinned at him, eagerly latching onto the new topic.

"Oh, it's about the Great Droid Revolution thousands of years ago!" Adrina informed, showing him the holobook. "I'm halfway through it. It's quite fascinating; you should read it sometime. Did you know that Jedi can use the Force to disable droids?" After returning from her first excursion a few hours prior, Adrina had visited the Jedi Archives, researching the Jedi. She had also obtained permission to borrow some of the holobooks.

"No!" Anakin breathed, his eyes wide with wonder. Adrina nodded eagerly.

"Yes!" Adrina repeated, clearly fascinated. "Apparently, they can short-circuit and overload a droid, shutting them down. Isn't that neat?" Anakin leaned back, whistling low.

"Golly." Anakin muttered in awe. "There's so much you can _do_ with the Force!" Adrina nodded, sighing contentedly.

Adrina was starting to feel like maybe this could be a good home for her and Anakin. Everything was peaceful in a slightly chaotic sort of way. Adrina smiled wistfully. Shmi would have loved it there, Adrina knew. Adrina tried to squash her wandering thoughts. It would do no good to meditate on what couldn't be. They had left Tatooine, possibly never to return. Shmi would probably never leave Tatooine. They would, ergo, probably never see each other again. There was no use in pining away about it.

Anakin bit her lower lip and Adrina frowned. "What is it?" Adrina asked. Anakin hesitated.

"Nothing... Just something I keep hearing." Anakin mumbled. Adrina gently touched his arm. Anakin sighed. "They keeping calling me the 'Chosen One'. What does that even mean?" Adrina swallowed hard.

"It is a prophesy the Jedi have." Adrina explained slowly. "One day, they say you will bring balance to the force." Anakin frowned.

"What does _that_ mean?" Anakin exclaimed. Adrina sighed.

"According to Qui-Gon and the Archives, it means that one day you will destroy the Sith." Adrina replied. "They did not say when, just that it would happen." Anakin frowned, digesting the new information.

"Do _you_ think I am the Chosen One?" Anakin inquired curiously. Adrina smiled gently at him.

"I think you are Anakin Skywalker, a brilliant young man." Adrina replied softly. "The Jedi may be right, but they may not be. Perhaps you will destroy the Sith." Anakin's blue eyes flooded with apprehension. "Right now, you should just be focusing on doing your best, learning to be a Jedi. That's all. I know that, whatever you do, you will be a great Jedi, and an even better man. I will always be right by your side, even if you can't see me." Adrina wrapped her arms around her younger brother, and Anakin buried his head in the crook of her neck. He pulled away after a few moments.

"So, tell me about what you've been learning." Adrina requested cheerfully, hoping to diver Anakin's attention. Adrina listened intently as Anakin prattled happily on about his latest lessons. He was a source of constant joy to Adrina. Together, Adrina knew, nothing could ever tear them apart.

.

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapter Thirteen

.

Adrina exited the air-cab and easily blended with the crowd as she entered the Galactic Museum. She followed her usual course and sat calmly down on her usual bench in the exhibit on the evolution of language in the Outer Rim. Languages had always fascinated her, and the Outer Rim had been her home for as long as she could remember. While she visited the other exhibits, Adrina spent the grand majority of her time in this exhibit.

Adrina sat with her hands folded in her lap, her cloth ensconced legs crossed at the ankles. When she left the Temple, Adrina reverted back to her clothes from Tatooine in a successful attempt to blend in. She fought to keep her posture relaxed. If her calculation and intuition was correct, today was the day. She fought the urge to smile into the security camera. She sat squarely in its view.

Adrina surreptitiously observed her surroundings, pretending to be engrossed in the painting of a Hutt trader on the far left wall. There was really nothing spectacular about it, but it provided Adrina with an excuse to stay seated in one spot and appear as if she was actually doing something. She went largely ignored by the other museum visitors, as was her intent. Adrina had observed that the people on Coruscant – at least the ones that frequented museums – paid little attention to their surroundings. It contrasted greatly to Tatooine, where everyone noticed everything.

A slow tingle danced up and down Adrina's spine. She knew she was being watched and she slowly rotated her head around. Her chocolate eyes instantly found the identical pair that were trained solely on her. Her eyes became saucers and she swallowed hard. Adrina slowly rose, her heart beating rapidly against her ribcage. She flew across the floor, pushing eagerly past the museum goers. Adrina did not heed the dirty scowls she was receiving or the obscene words hurled at her. She halted suddenly in front of the man. They regarded each other with identical eyes shimmering with love and surprise, both with an undercurrent of the pain they had endured while separated.

"Buir." Adrina breathed, throwing her arms desperately. "You found me." Tears ran freely down Adrina's cheeks as she held her beloved father tight. "You found me."

"My baby girl." Adrina's father whispered hoarsely. Those three simple words came as succor in Adrina's time of need. It had been six long years she had heard her father's beloved voice. Her world had not been right since. "I love you, _so much_."

"Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum." Adrina murmured into her father's neck. The Mando'a words slid off Adrina's lips easily. She had rarely spoken the language since that day in Jabba's Palace, but she thought in it constantly, always reminding herself of her father.

"I thought about you _every day_." Adrina's father confessed. "I nearly died when you did." He paused. "Or, at least when I _thought_ you did." He amended.

"They told me you were dead – that you'd died in the explosion, too." Adrina murmured dejectedly. Her father chuckled darkly.

"It takes more than a small _bomb_ to kill the great Jango Fett." Jango reminded lovingly. Adrina tightened her grip on her father. "You're so beautiful, just like your mother." Adrina closed her eyes tightly. She had no memories of her mother, only what her father had told her. "Come," Jango gently pulled away and led her into the surprisingly sparsely populated hallway that led to a door labeled 'employees only'.

Adrina and Jango gazed at each other, drinking in the sight of the other. It had been far too long. Adrina wiped away her tears with the back of her palms, laughing quietly. Out of habit, Adrina began to speak in Mando'a. "I hadn't wanted to believe you were dead." Adrina admitted quietly. "But I couldn't find anyone sane enough to believe me. I know they told you I was dead, but I had no way to contact you. Not until I got here." Jango swept his daughter into a long embrace once more.

"You don't have to look any further." Jango whispered earnestly, his heart lodged in his throat. "I've got you. I've got you." Fresh tears escaped Adrina and she could have sworn she felt one of her father's fall on her shoulder.

"You found Mom, Shmi, then?" Adrina queried softly, her voice still thick with tears. She wondered how Shmi was doing, loosing both of her children unexpectedly. Jango pulled reluctantly away, smoothing a strand of hair out of her face. He nodded.

"She is a kind woman." Jango murmured. Adrina gave him a small smile.

"The kindest." Adrina agreed with a sniffle. "She has been very good to me." Adrina paused. "She adopted me." Jango nodded.

"As she should have done." Jango responded softly. Adrina nodded. Without knowing it, Shmi had followed a Mandalorian tradition. "I could not have asked for a better woman to look out for you. She would have made a fine Mandalorian woman." Adrina smiled up at him brilliantly, pleased that he approved of her adoptive mother. "She was quite surprised to find me standing on her doorstep." Adrina's eyes widened and her lips parted in horror.

"You didn't go in your armor, did you?" Adrina whispered apprehensively, glancing around. She had fully expected her father to find Shmi, but it was the state in which he would arrive at her door that worried Adrina. Jango chuckled, gazing lovingly at his daughter.

"No, no." Jango assured. "She is still blissfully unaware of my _complete _identity." Adrina nodded, somewhat relieved.

"How much did she tell you?" Adrina queried. "About the in-between years, I mean." Jango grinned.

"I would say that Shmi told me every detail." Jango assessed. Adrina grinned back. "I hear you take after your old man, taking out a robber with a hydrospanner." Adrina blushed slightly.

"I learned from the best." Adrina whispered earnestly. Jango wrapped his arms around her again, holding her close to his chest.

"That you did." Jango murmured, almost to himself. "That you did." Adrina pulled slightly away, holding her father at arms length.

"What have you done for the past six years?" Adrina queried, eager to catch up on lost time. Jango gave an easy shrug.

"Well, I have retired. Mostly." Jango replied after a moment of consideration. Adrina blinked, surprised that he had retired and that Dexter Jettster had still been able to find her father. When bounty hunters retired, they tended to retire their identity and take up a new one, even if they remained vaguely in touch with the goings-on of the criminal underworld. She smiled.

"And how is retirement treating you?" Adrina inquired. Jango grinned crookedly.

"It pays well." Jango replied simply.

"What do you mean?" Adrina asked with a confused frown.

"I'll explain later." Jango assured. Adrina nodded slowly, though questions burned in her throat.

"Have you relocated?" Adrina asked instead. Jango gave her a patient look and she sighed. "I know, I know. You'll explain later." Adrina grumbled. Jango chuckled.

"Yes." Jango reassured with a smile. "Tell me about your life now." Adrina brightened, her whole face lighting up like it hadn't in a long while. Everything that had transpired since the day she first met the Jedi came tumbling out of her mouth. Jango listened in rapt attention. "A Jedi." Jango murmured in wonder. Adrina shook her head.

"Not a Jedi." Adrina contradicted. "The hired help." Jango shook his head.

"Still," Jango continued. "That is...unexpected." Jango had always known his daughter was special, and he had always known that she had the ability to heal herself. She had often used the ability when she was in Jabba's Palace. It was a defense mechanism Adrina had discovered she possessed. Adrina bit her lower lip and looked up at him, suddenly nervous.

"Do you mind terribly?" Adrina asked softly. She knew her father was wary of the Jedi. "Because, I can leave. Anytime I want. I didn't make them any promises." Jango was quiet for a moment. Adrina bit her lower lip. If she left with her father, she would have to leave Anakin, an idea she didn't entirely relish, but she would finally be with her father again.

"Why don't we go somewhere else to talk?" Jango responded in a low tone. Adrina softly agreed and she looped her arm through his as they calmly and inconspicuously walked through the crowd.

The duo squinted slightly when they stepped outside. Jango hailed a cab. Neither spoke until they exited the cab. Jango gently led her into _Dex's Diner_. Adrina couldn't help but appreciate the irony of his choice. Knowing her father as she did, Adrina knew it was a very distinct possibility that he had selected _Dex's Diner_ for that very reason.

The mechanical waitress seated them, per their request, at the farthest table from the door, in the very back of the establishment, away from the hum and buzz of the diner. The droid rolled away with a promise that she would return shortly with two cups of Jawa Juice.

"I cannot make this decision for you." Jango told her softly, resuming their previous conversation. Adrina slipped her lower lip underneath her teeth and contemplated her buir's words. "I will support you in whatever decision you make, whether you decide to remain with the Jetti or choose to live with me. I would, of course, be beyond ecstatic if you wanted to return with me, but I will not pressure you into deciding either way. You are of a mature age. You can decide for yourself what your future should be. I will not abandon you should you choose to remain with the Jetti."

Adrina glanced at the droid as she delivered two tall glasses of the tan liquid. She took the glass nearest her and idly skimmed her right forefinger over the rim of the glass. Her brow was knit as she gave serious consideration to the dilemma she faced. "You don't have to decide this instant." Jango informed her softly. Adrina nodded absently, still deep in thought. "You _shouldn't_ decide this instant."

Adrina was deeply torn. Part of her very much wanted to leave Coruscant and live with her much missed and beloved father, but the other part of her tugged her back to Coruscant, to Anakin, and to all the good she could be doing. She had promised her mother before she mounted the Eopie that she would look after Anakin. She had given her word. She knew that she could do much good with the skills she was learning at the Jedi Temple. But she had spent six agonizing years without her father. No amount of motherly kindness that Shmi had been able to bestow could ever replace Jango's absence.

"Ka'rta."

"Hmm?" Adrina looked up when she heard her father's gentle reproach.

"I do not want an immediate answer." Jango told her firmly. "This is not a decision to be made lightly, or in haste." Adrina sighed and nodded.

"I know." Adrina murmured, rubbing her temple with her left hand. "I know." Jango arched an eyebrow. He crossed his arms and leaned back in the bench. Jango carefully observed his daughter. It seemed like an eternity had passed since he had last seen her.

Adrina seemed so very mature now, old beyond her years. Her dark brown eyes held a profound deepness to them that spoke of her difficult life. Jango clenched his jaw imperceptibly. He blamed himself. If he had not failed his contract with Jabba, Adrina never would have been kidnapped and held by Jabba as leverage. Jango had been forced to watch his daughter be treated like scum, to watch her be mistreated and abused, for six agonizing years. If it were not for the incendiary explosive bracelets Jabba had encased Adrina's wrists and ankles in, Jango would have killed Jabba on sight. Unfortunately, if Jabba died, so did Adrina. It had taken six years for Jango to forcefully 'persuade' Jabba to release Adrina. The day she was released was the day she supposedly died in the explosion. It was the day when Jango's world collapsed around him. It wasn't until he received Dexter's message that he investigated more closely. After all, why would Jabba lie about the death of his leverage?

"What are you thinking?" Adrina inquired softly. Jango was silent for a moment. "You're brooding." Jango flashed her a small smile.

"I was thinking about the last time I thought I saw you." Jango admitted. Adrina frowned and swallowed hard. She vividly remembered that day, the day when her father was ripped away and Aralyn died.

"Must you think of the most depressing things?" Adrina teased her father, but there was a heavy weight in her words. Jango chuckled.

"Sorry." Jango muttered. Adrina sighed and shook her head, looking upwards. She took a sip from her Jawa Juice, allowing the bitter liquid to slide down her throat.

"Dexter, I think, was convinced that you couldn't find me." Adrina stated suddenly, changing the subject. Jango laughed outright.

"For a former arms dealer, he has little faith in bounty hunters." Jango agreed. Adrina smirked.

"I had, and have, complete faith in your abilities." Adrina assured with twinkling eyes. Jango grinned.

"I know." Jango responded with an amused gleam in his chocolate eyes. "You knew exactly how I would try to find you." Adrina smiled broadly and nodded.

"I do everything for a reason." Adrina replied. "Just like you." Jango chuckled and nodded.

"That you do." Jango agreed softly. "That you do." Adrina leaned forward eagerly.

"So, tell me about retirement." Adrina invited. Jango paused, collecting his thoughts.

"I now live on Kamino." Jango said quietly. Adrina frowned.

"Kamino? The watery planet where it's perpetually raining? Kamino, as in the home of the best cloners in the galaxy?" Adrina wanted to clarify. Jango nodded.

"The very same." Jango confirmed. Adrina blinked, leaning back in her seat.

"Whatever for?" Adrina inquired with a puzzled frown. "The Kaminoans don't like outsiders." Jango nodded and leaned forward, resting his forearms on the table. Adrina frowned slightly, clearly noticing the solemnity in her father's eyes.

"I am working with the Kaminoans." Jango explained quietly. Adrina's brow furrowed.

"You're _working_ with them?" Adrina did not understand. "Working with them _how_?"

"I was approached by a man on one of the moons of Bogden." Jango began. Adrina listened intently and waited for him to continue. "He was looking for a template and he believed I fit the bill." Jango paused. "He hired me." Adrina blinked, surprised.

"Oh my." Adrina murmured. She frowned as she tried to wrap her head around the new concept. "There will be _more_ of you? I'm not sure the galaxy can handle more of you." She laughed quietly, her head spinning slightly. Jango grinned.

"The galaxy can sleep soundly; the clones will be genetically altered to make them 'more docile'." Jango replied. Adrina laughed outright. Jango's eyes softened when he saw her merriment. Adrina tilted her head after a moment.

"You're not telling me something." Adrina charged with a furrowed brow. Jango looked out the window, observing the passersby with a disinterested and discerning eye. "What else is going on?" Jango did not respond for a moment.

"You have a brother." Jango stated finally. Adrina frowned. "I am not teasing you, nor am I joking about this." Jango replied firmly. "You have a _brother_." Adrina licked her lips.

"A brother." Adrina echoed hollowly. Jango nodded. "Who is the mother?" Jango looked Adrina in the eyes. She wondered if her buir had re-married. Adrina would not have minded if he had; she had expected that he would, at some point.

"He is a clone." Jango stated bluntly. "A genetically unaltered clone of myself." Adrina stared at him blankly for a moment. "He is still in the 'womb'." Adrina fell back. She struggled to process the information.

"What's his name?" Adrina asked weakly. Jango smiled.

"Boba." Jango informed softly. Adrina's eyes widened and tears sprang to her eyes.

"Boba." Adrina repeated quietly, lovingly. Jango offered her a smile.

"You always said you wanted a brother." Jango said in a near whisper. Adrina nodded.

"A brother I would name 'Boba'." Adrina finished, whisper soft. A tear slipped down her cheek. "When can I meet him?" Adrina queried, her eyes hopeful. Jango chuckled.

"As soon as he is old enough to make the travel." Jango assured. He paused. "Unless..." Jango let the sentence hang. Adrina licked her lips and took a sip of her Jawa Juice. She was grateful when the mechanical waitress rolled over.

"Can I get you anything to eat?" The droid asked in a raspy feminine voice. Adrina glanced at her father.

"No, thank you." Adrina murmured. Jango nodded and echoed his daughter's statement.

"I'll take the tab." Jango informed politely. The droid nodded mechanically and rolled away. He looked over at his daughter. Neither spoke for a moment. Adrina glanced at the time chrono that hung on the wall. Almost two and a half hours had passed. She grimaced. Jango briefly followed her gaze and nodded in understanding.

"You need to return to the Temple." Jango stated in sad understanding. Adrina nodded.

"Yes." Adrina whispered. They continued to gaze at each other, simply glad to have found each other again. "I love you, Buir." Jango's eyes softened.

"I love you, too, Ka'rta. Always." Jango whispered in response. Tears once again welled in Adrina's eyes. She placed a hand on her cheek and looked out the window. "Here," Jango pushed a small metal tablet across the table. Adrina took it, inspecting it curiously. She looked up at him with a small tilt of her head. "That's how you can reach me." Jango explained. Adrina beamed. "I figured you could use one of the Communication Centers in Coruscant." Jango flashed her a crooked grin. "Didn't figure the Jedi would appreciate you having contact with a bounty hunter, even a retired one." Adrina nodded with a rueful smile.

"They also disapprove of attachments." Adrina added distastefully. She paused. "Well, more correctly, they forbid them." Jango nodded, having heard of that aspect of the Code. "They monitor Ani and I's interactions. It's ridiculous, but I humor them." Adrina glanced at the chrono and Jango stood. His daughter slowly slid out of the booth and threw her arms around her father's neck.

"I'm so glad I found you." Jango murmured into Adrina's hair, holding her close. Adrina nodded into his chest.

"How long will you be on Coruscant?" Adrina inquired softly, looking up.

"Only two days." Jango replied, sadness infused in his voice. Adrina buried her head in his chest. The two remained in that position for a minute until the waitress wheeled over. Jango kept one arm around Adrina as he paid the tab.

"I really do need to get back." Adrina stated with soft regret. She was pushing it as it was. Jango nodded. They slowly walked out of _Dex's Diner_ and Jango hailed a cab for his daughter. He gently handed Adrina into the open aired craft and paid the droid in advance. Adrina knew better than to protest. She gave her father one last hug over the door before the cab shot off. Adrina continued to watch her father until he faded into the distance.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Mando'a Translations:_

"Buir." ~ parent, father

"Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum." ~ "I love you."

"Ka'rta." ~ heart, soul

"Jetti." ~ Jedi


	14. Chapter 14

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapter Fourteen

.

Adrina laid listlessly in her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. Her conversation with her father the day before continued to run through her mind. Adrina covered her face with her hands and sighed. She didn't know what to do and she knew she couldn't truly confide in anyone. This was a decision, Adrina knew, that would alter the course of her entire life. She knew she would need to make it soon and that she had to make it alone, though she longed for Shmi's level-headed advice.

It seemed as if she was divided evenly down the middle. One half was pulling her towards Kamino, while the other half was rooting her further into the Temple. She could do so much _good_ at the Jedi Temple and she enjoyed living there. She could keep her promise and look after Anakin. But her father and other brother were on Kamino. Her family was split, just as she was.

Even if she remained on Coruscant, Adrina could keep in contact with her father and brother. They could still see each other, at least once or twice a year. Adrina knew she would only probably be seeing Anakin a few more times than that a year in the coming years, due to their respective positions. She would miss her brother's growing up years, or most of them, but, as her father had said, she was a grown woman. This was not an uncommon part of life.

Adrina swung her legs over the side of her bed and absently ran a brush through her loose black locks. She twisted her hair up into a bun and began to make her way to the Temple training facilities. She tried to clear her mind. She needed to have a clear head if she was going to learn properly. Adrina walked confidently into the training facilities. Adrina began the series of stretches her father had taught her all those years ago.

Adrina punched the instructions on the keypad, grabbed a helmet and a training lightsaber, and entered the small room. She briefly eyed the floating black machine before flipping the opaque visor down and igniting the green lightsaber. Adrina closed her eyes and cleared her mind. She focused on not being hit by the low-power energy bolts that were being shot at her person. On the whole, Adrina believed she did well. She was never hit directly, though she could certainly feel several bolts as they grazed various parts of her body. Adrina continued to dance around the room, sometimes barely managing to deflect the bolts.

Adrina frowned and flipped her visor up when she heard the familiar sound of the droid shutting down. She thumbed off the weapon and looked around the dimly lit room. She felt, rather than saw, the familiar presence of her unofficial Master. "I see you started without me." Vokara Che observed with amusement. Adrina's lips hitched up on one side, bowing slightly. "You did better." A full smile blossomed on Adrina's face.

"Thank you, Master Che." Adrina murmured humbly. The Twi'lek studied her pupil with a discerning eye.

"And how do _you_ feel you are progressing?" Che probed. Adrina pondered the question for a few silent moments.

"I feel I am progressing well." Adrina stated finally. "I know I have a long way to go, but I feel I am doing well, overall." Che rewarded her with a rare full-blown smile and Adrina felt as if she had just passed an unspoken test.

"Come." Che said, beckoning with her left arm. "Let us train." Adrina smiled softly and followed the Chief Healer.

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

Adrina slid quietly into the rounded metal chair in the small break room attached to the Infirmary and she placed her lunch on the table in front of her. Che sat down across from her, studying her. Adrina carefully avoided making eye contact with her mentor. Adrina had been on edge since they left the training facility earlier that day and she had a pounding headache from all the stress and tension she was under.

"These last few days have been very stressful, have they not?" Che began conversationally. Adrina nodded slowly, the blood pounding through the veins in her head. She struggled to concentrate.

"Yes." Adrina's voice was low and barely audible. She listlessly twirled her spoon around in her dewback stew. There was silence for a moment.

"You are very distant today, Adrina." Che observed. Adrina made a small noise in the back of her throat in acknowledgment. "Is there something you wish to talk about?" Adrina gave a small negative shake of her head. "I see." Adrina glanced up.

"I have a bad headache." Adrina admitted. Che arched an eyebrow.

"I can tell." Che replied. "But I also know that is not the only thing that is bothering you." Adrina remained silent. Che put down her fork. "Adrina." The younger woman looked up. "I understand that you are under a large amount of stress, even though I know I do not know the cause of all of it. I also understand that you feel you cannot confide in anyone. I understand this. However, should you decide you need to tell someone, the door to my quarters is always open. I will always listen and help the best I can."

Adrina's heart ached. Che wore the same motherly expression that Shmi always had. Adrina knew that Che meant every word she had spoken. "It's...complicated." Adrina said after a moment.

"It always is." Che returned with a quiet laugh. "Finish your lunch, Adrina, and then return to your quarters." Che ordered gently. Adrina frowned and opened her mouth to protest. Che leveled her firm gave at her and Adrina shrunk back weakly. "You will do no good here in the state you are in. I want you to take care of yourself."

"Yes, Master Che." Adrina murmured. She managed to eat most of her soup before she slowly walked to her quarters, her hands massaging her temples.

Adrina keyed her door open and collapsed on her bed. She kicked off her shoes and curled into a ball. She closed her eyes and sighed. She sat up after a moment and blearily moved to sit on her meditation stool, folding her legs underneath her. Adrina exhaled, closed her eyes and focused on clearing her mind. Slowly, Adrina could feel the worry and weight on her mind ebb away. Her headache faded into a dull ache. A soft rumble sounded from Adrina's abdomen and she grimaced.

Adrina dutifully made her way to the dining hall, procured her meal and sat down at a randomly chosen table. She pushed her food around her plate, her left hand resting demurely in her lap. She released a soft sigh and dropped her fork with a metallic '_thunk_'. "Are you feeling well?" Adrina's head snapped up when Obi-Wan took the seat across from her, gently setting down his own plate of food. He gazed at her with concerned eyes. Adrina convincingly forced a brilliant smile.

"Oh, I am quite well, I assure you." Adrina replied easily. She picked up her fork and choked down a bite of the tender meat. Obi-Wan studied her carefully, not quite convinced. "I've had a trying morning, that is all." Obi-Wan leaned back in his chair slightly and nodded slowly. He supposed he was lucky to have gleaned even that small bit of information. Adrina glanced around surreptitiously and she looked at him curiously. "Where's Ani?"

"He'll be coming down shortly." Obi-Wan assured. "He's in the Archives at the moment doing research." Adrina's lips hitched up.

"What else would one do in the Archives?" Adrina replied with an amused gleam in her eyes. Obi-Wan chuckled and spread his hands wide, palms up.

"Fair point." Obi-wan conceded. Adrina hid her grin as she ducked her head to take another bite of her food. With Obi-Wan sitting there, she felt obligated to eat. They fell into comfortable silence until Obi-Wan spoke up after a moment. "You seem stressed." Obi-Wan observed quietly. Adrina swallowed hard, but she gave no outward sign of being affected by Obi-Wan's observation.

"No more so than normal." Adrina denied in an even tone, glancing up. Obi-Wan nodded slowly. He had no reason to distrust her statement, but his gut told him that she was not being entirely truthful. "Tell me," Adrina began suddenly. "How have you been? I see you've survived this long." Obi-Wan chuckled. He decided to humor Adrina and not force her to expound on her discomfort.

"You were certainly right when you said your brother could be a handful." Obi-Wan responded with a small grin. Adrina rested her chin on her fist, still clasping her fork.

"Really?" Adrina replied with feigned surprise. "Well, that's certainly shocking." Obi-Wan chuckled and held his hands up defensively.

"I never doubted your word." Obi-Wan assured. Adrina laughed quietly and took a large bit of her Ahrisa. It was a little bit of home for her, as Shmi had often cooked it. It wasn't quite as good as Shmi's, but it was still tasty.

"I never said you did, now did I?" Adrina shot back, a teasing lilt in her voice. "I was only teasing." She did not know why, but she felt very relaxed around Obi-Wan. She found it odd, considering her limited contact with the Knight. It seemed he had the affect on everyone he met.

Obi-Wan's gaze turned solemn. "If you ever want someone to talk to, I will always listen." Obi-Wan promised softly. Adrina ducked her head and nodded. She nudged her food around briefly. She didn't know how to respond to Obi-Wan's kind vow. Obi-Wan understood and allowed her to keep her silence. He began eating his meal.

Obi-Wan instinctively knew that something grave was troubling Adrina, but he knew that she would never discuss it with him. He could tell that her heart and mind were carefully guarded and that she allowed very few into either. He wondered what exactly she had gone through that would cause her to be thus. Obi-Wan couldn't help but observe that the tension he could sense from Adrina did not lessen when Anakin bounded up. If anything, Obi-Wan noted with slight confusion, her tension _increased_.

Anakin babbled merrily throughout the meal, oblivious to Adrina's distraction. Obi-Wan watched her in conflicted silence. He wondered if he should consult Vokara Che. He trusted her advice and knew that she was in charge of Adrina. He knew that she could help Adrina, if she truly needed help. Obi-Wan wondered what Qui-Gon would do in this situation.

Obi-Wan continued to observe the pair, awed by the visible love and affection between the two. Neither made an attempt to hide their attachment. It was odd to Obi-Wan, who was unused to seeing a scene such as this. Of course, he had friends in the Temple, and the bond between Master and Apprentice was generally a solid one, but there was always an unspoken rule that it should appear to be a detached relationship. Obi-Wan remembered laughing and joking, even pulling pranks on fellow Temple dwellers, when he was younger. As he grew older, however, everything mellowed. In many ways, they had grown apart as they went down different paths. To see such unfiltered emotion, even when Adrina was not in the best frame of mind, was something Obi-Wan treasured.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan began after half an hour. "I think we should return to the training chambers." Anakin released a long-suffering sigh and Adrina could not suppress a smile. She nudged her brother playfully, her tension having eased.

"Oh, cheer up, Ani! You haven't been to the Infirmary yet, so you're doing well!" Adrina offered. Obi-Wan chuckled and Anakin sighed.

"Your sister is right." Obi-Wan agreed. "You are doing quite well. The Force is strong in you." Anakin managed a small smile before he stifled a yawn. Adrina glanced at Obi-Wan with a twinkle in her eyes.

"You two go have fun." Adrina said before a veiled look fell over her eyes. "I must go speak with Master Che." Adrina drew her brother into a quick hug before he dashed down the hall. She smiled and gave a short bow to Obi-Wan. "A pleasure, as always." Adrina murmured sincerely. Obi-Wan grinned.

"Until we meet again." Obi-Wan returned with genuine pleasure. He bowed and followed his apprentice.

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

Adrina took a deep breath and held her head high as she walked into Vokara Che's quarters. She blinked, her eyes adjusting to the dim lighting. Adrina looked around. The room was nearly identical to hers, though Che had included touches of her heritage. A bobble stood on her night stand and ornate tapestries hung from the walls.

"Adrina, welcome." Che greeted softly and warmly from her place on her meditation stool. "Come, sit." Adrina nodded and accepted the invitation. "Do you wish to talk?" Adrina tapped her foot, the sides bouncing off the back of her thigh and the stool.

"If your offer still stands." Adrina replied hesitantly. Che smiled gently.

"Of course." Adrina swallowed hard, searching for the right words to say. "I find that when I struggle for words, it helps to start at the beginning." Adrina was silent for a moment after Che had spoken.

"I have been presented with an opportunity, one that would take me off my current path." Adrina began carefully, her words slow and deliberate. "I wish to go, but I wish to stay, as well. Either choice will bring me both heartache and joy; I do not know what I should do." Che nodded slowly.

"And this choice – when must it be made?" Che inquired. Adrina licked her lips.

"By tomorrow night." Adrina explained softly, her voice thick. "I do not know what to do. My heart says to do both, which I cannot do, and my brain seems both frozen and frantic." Unbidden, tears welled in the back of her eyes. She spitefully forced them back. "I cannot tell you more than this. If fear I have said too much already."

"You have met someone – someone from your past; someone you care greatly about." Che deduced knowingly. Adrina blinked, taken aback. It was confirmation enough for Che. "I see." Che murmured. "I see your dilemma." Adrina grimaced. Che sat quietly for what seemed to be an eternity to Adrina.

"You are in a unique position, Adrina. You are bound by no oaths to remain at the Temple, as you know, but you would be missed. Does your brother know of this crossroads in your life?" Adrina shook her head.

"No. I did not wish to distract him. I know this would bring up thoughts and emotions that would hinder his training, which I know means the world to him. I do not wish to jeopardize his future." Adrina explained. Che smiled softly.

"Spoken like a true Jedi." Che stated approvingly. "Yet this adds a dimension you might not have considered. If you take this opportunity and leave the Temple, how would Anakin fare? Would that not also affect his thoughts and emotions, his future?" Adrina winced. Che was right; she had not fully considered that aspect.

"Adrina, you are right to consider the impact your decision will have on others, but you must be aware that you cannot make a decision in life that will not hurt another person. It is a part of life. You must choose what you think is right. Actively shape your destiny – do not let it be made for you. Whatever choice you make, _you must be decisive_."

Adrina bowed her head and contemplated Che's words. She knew Che was right. _"__Rina, your destiny lies elsewhere." _Shmi's voice echoed in her mind. _"You're meant to do something greater than cleaning air filters." _Adrina took a trembling breath. _"Trust your heart. This intelligent head of yours isn't always right."_

Che felt determination roll off Adrina and knew she had made her choice. There was a confident set in her jaw and Che could tell that Adrina was sure in her decision. Adrina knew where she belonged. Her mother was correct. _My destiny is here, in the Jedi Temple._ Adrina murmured to herself mentally. Shmi told her to trust her heart, and she was. An image of her father flashed before her eyes and Adrina swallowed hard, but she set her jaw, determined. She would remain in the Temple and become the best healer she could be. It was where she belonged. Oh, but she would miss her father.

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

Adrina slipped out of the Jedi Temple that night, just after the sun had set. She hailed a cab and disembarked at _Dex's Diner_. She suspected this would become their meeting place. Adrina took a deep breath as she entered the establishment. She bypassed the human waitress and went straight back to the table where her father was sitting. He was already nursing a cup of Jawa Juice and Adrina noted that he had ordered one for her, as well.

Adrina slipped into the padded vivid red bench across from father after giving him a one-armed hug. She smiled broadly at Jango. "Fancy meeting you here." Adrina teased in Mando'a. Jango chuckled and smiled back. It was good to see her smile.

"I'm glad you made it here safely." Jango murmured in the same language. Adrina nodded and took a sip of her Ardees. "I'm going to miss you, Ka'rta." Adrina looked up at Jango, puzzled. Jango gestured to the empty spot beside her. "You came with no bags." Jango explained. Adrina nodded quickly and glanced down, fighting the tears that were already prickling in her eyes.

"Mom was right." Adrina began softly. "My destiny is here. I can't explain it, but I just _know_ this is where I'm supposed to be." It felt as if her heart was being ripped out with every word she uttered. Jango reached out and took his daughter's hand, his eyes showing his understanding.

"I understand, Ka'rta." Jango replied sincerely. Adrina thought she might have seen a tear in his eyes. "I truly do." Adrina gave him a weak smile, tears welling in her own eyes. "I have something for you." He began rummaging in the bag at his side. Adrina frowned slightly, swallowing hard.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Adrina refuted, even though she was secretly pleased he had thought of her. Jango chuckled and glanced at her.

"You'll love it." Jango assured. Adrina sighed, but couldn't help the small smile that grew on her face.

"What is it?" Adrina inquired curiously, leaning forward and craning her neck slightly. Jango chuckled. He placed the object on the tabletop and watched in amusement as Adrina's eyes widened in awed wonder. "Is that what I think it is?" Adrina whispered reverently, gazing at the weapon with wide eyes. Jango grinned and nodded.

"Indeed it is." Jango affirmed with a chuckle. Adrina stared at him with wide eyes.

"Is it for _me_?" Adrina whispered. Jango laughed and shook his head.

"Unless you know of another equally beautiful and intelligent young woman around here." Jango replied deadpan. Adrina rolled her eyes, but she smiled. She slowly reached over and picked up the Verpine Shatter Gun. She skimmed her fingers over the slim, metallic silver weapon, gazing admiringly at it.

"It's beautiful." Adrina murmured lovingly. Jango observed her with satisfaction.

"Now I _know_ you'll be safe." Jango stated firmly. Adrina laughed softly.

"Thank you, Buir." Adrina whispered, wiping a tear from her eye. She launched herself over the table, throwing her arms around Jango's neck. She slowly sat back down in her seat a minute later.

"Here," Jango held out what appeared to be folded leather. Adrina took it and gently unfolded it. A smile lit up her face.

"An ankle holster." Adrina murmured. It was a simple holster, brown and unadorned, just like Adrina preferred. Jango nodded.

"Made out of bantha hide. It is designed for maximum comfort, and won't move when you run. Easily concealable." Jango explained. He paused momentarily. "I don't think the Jedi would approve of you accepting weapons from a bounty hunter."

"Probably not." Adrina agreed with a soft laugh. "_Thank you_." Adrina said earnestly. Jango swallowed hard and beat back the tears that stung his eyes.

"I knew you would like them." Jango needlessly explained. Adrina beamed at him.

"I _love_ them." Adrina corrected. She immediately shifted on the bench, swinging her legs onto the slick fabric, her back to the aisle. She pushed her skirt up and strapped the holster around her left ankle. She slowly flexed her left leg. Adrina nodded approvingly. "As always, you have impeccable taste." Jango laughed.

"I'm glad they meet your approval." Jango responded, very much amused. Adrina jumped up and gave her father another hug, burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"You must visit me as much as possible." Adrina murmured into his tanned neck. Jango made a noise of assent and she tightened her hold on him. "I'm going to miss you."

"You know I will never leave you." Jango murmured in response. "I will always be there for you."

"I know." Adrina whispered raggedly, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. "I know. I won't ever forget."

"Would you like to contact Shmi?" Jango inquired after a comfortable pregnant pause. Adrina straightened and stared at him. She nodded eagerly.

"Of course!" Adrina exclaimed. She laughed and clapped her hands together once. "Oh, yes! When?" Jango chuckled.

"Tomorrow night, perhaps?" Jango suggested. "2100 hours?" Adrina thought for a moment, mentally reviewing her schedule. She nodded slowly.

"Yes, I think that will work." Adrina agreed. She beamed and slumped against her father. "Yes." Adrina glanced at her father. "Shall I contact you, or will you contact me?"

"It might be easier if you contacted the ship." Jango replied. Adrina nodded, sighing contentedly.

"It will be so nice to see her again." Adrina stated wistfully. "I do hope she is doing well."

"She is coping remarkably well." Jango assured softly. "Do not worry about Shmi." Adrina sighed.

"I can't help it." Adrina muttered. Jango chuckled.

"No," Jango agreed. "I don't suppose you can't." Adrina sighed dreamily.

"It was just one encounter." Adrina murmured to herself. "And it changed everything. Just one small encounter."

"Sometimes it is the smallest things that matter the most." Jango gently replied. Adrina nodded.

"Very true." Adrina murmured in agreement. "Very true."

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

Leaving the Temple the next night proved more difficult than other days, as Adrina was waylaid by Master Windu. At one point, she was convinced Windu knew she was up to something, but she thought, by the end of their conversation, that he was unawares of her activities. Still, she had managed to slip out of the temple doors. Adrina was even slowly becoming accustomed to the air-taxis.

Adrina walked into the large, chilled communication center and observed that all of the booths were taken. She supposed she shouldn't have been surprised, since Coruscant was so heavily populated. She walked the length of the center twice and eventually found a booth that did not have a long waiting line. Adrina sat under the bright light, neatly avoiding conversation with other patrons, for ten minutes before she quietly moved into the booth, shutting the door behind her. A cursory inspection of the booth revealed no hidden listening devices. Adrina silently entered the coordinates and waited for the computer to work its magic.

The black screen chimed as it dissolved into an image of her father and adopted mother. Her father flashed her a small, secret smile, but her mother had an expression of mixed pain and happiness. "Why have you called?" Shmi asked softly, her voice strained. Adrina frowned.

"I wanted to see you." Adrina explained hesitantly. "Are you not glad to see me?" Shmi's expression softened.

"Of course I am." Shmi chastened gently. "But you should not have called." Adrina blinked, and even Jango seemed surprised. "You need to let me go. You need to go on with your life." Adrina swallowed hard and opened her mouth to speak. "No." Shmi held up her hand and Adrina dutifully closed her mouth. "I know of the Jedi's views on attachments. I will not come between your training. The same for Anakin." Shmi wiped a tear away.

"I will _always_ love you, Rina. Always. But this is not something I can be a part of." Shmi continued. "We will see each other again someday. Someday, even if it is when we have died." Shmi glanced at Jango. "I must commend you, though, on your skills." Shmi leaned forward and Adrina hastily wiped away her own tears. "I _am_ glad you have found your father."

"But you don't want anything to do with me." Adrina finished softly, her eyes downcast.

"No!" Shmi exclaimed sharply. Adrina looked up pensively. "Of _course_, I want something to do with you. I _love_ you. But you need to live your life, and so does Anakin. Do not tell him of this conversation." Shmi inhaled and exhaled raggedly. "My heart will be with you always." Adrina's heart broke.

"I don't understand." Adrina whispered. Shmi gave her a small, sad smile.

"One day," Shmi said. "One day you might." Adrina swallowed hard. _Mothers do what's best for their children, no matter how painful it is, to either of them. _Shmi's words weeks prior echoed.

"I love you, Mom." Adrina whispered raggedly.

"And I, you." Shmi returned softly. "I, you."

.

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapter Fifteen

.

Adrina snapped her bag shut and placed a hand to her forehead. Six months had passed since her tearful parting with her father. She contacted him weekly, keeping him appraised of every occurrence in her life. Likewise, Jango kept Adrina apprised of Boba's growth. She was greatly looking forward to the time when she could meet her younger brother, but she knew he was not even born. It pained her, but Adrina never mentioned or hinted at her conversation with Shmi to Anakin. She could only imagine the hurt and anger Anakin would feel if he found out she had the ability to contact Shmi and had not informed him of it.

As she had known would happen, Adrina no longer received education in the Jedi way, with the exception of the healing art. Based upon her research and conversations with Anakin, she knew that she had not even reached the proficiency the Jedi did when they became Padawans – Anakin excepted. She continued to run the physical training courses each morning and would pick up her lightsaber every other day for an hour to maintain proficiency, however. Adrina was thankful that she was not expected to be trained in those aspects further, as they did not suit her. She much preferred a trusty blaster and her bare hands. The lightsaber may be more 'civilized', but Adrina did not feel protected when she wore it. It felt unnatural.

Adrina briskly made her way down to the hanger bay. She was going on her first away-mission. She and a small group of Jedi Healers were heading to Nak Shimor to assist the local healers. The planet was suffering a deadly epidemic and was in grave need of assistance. Adrina was looking forward to the mission and to the challenges it would bring. She was anxious, though, because Vokara Che would not be accompanying her.

"Ready, Adrina?" Adrina smiled at Blef Kyd. He stood at the bottom of the gray metallic landing ramp with a hand extended and a welcoming smile on his exotic face. He had become a friend of sorts to Adrina.

"Of course," Adrina replied evenly as they walked up the landing ramp together. Her intestines cringed and shifted at the idea of being confined in a space ship again. The ramp lifted closed behind them, and Adrina prepared herself for take-off.

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

Adrina stepped off the ship and onto dry ground of Nak Shimor. The day was warm, but not overly humid. She bit her lower lip sadly. Nak Shimor reminded her very much of Tatooine, but with more green vegetation. Adrina found the look of it gorgeous. She smiled at Blef when he stopped beside her.

"Are you ready?" Blef asked with an encouraging smile. Adrina licked her lips and nodded slowly. She closed her eyes.

There was an air of desolation that filled the town they landed on the near outskirts of. Even from the outskirts they could hear the mournful cries of surviving loved ones. Adrina could make out a few staggering forms in the streets. Dust swirled along the cobbled streets and window coverings flapped against the mud and brick buildings. The scene cut Adrina to the core, even from more than a mile away.

"Yes." Adrina murmured, more to herself than to Blef. "I'm ready." She re-adjusted the heavy packs on her back and began to follow after the other healers.

Upon reaching the capital city, the Jedi Healers met with Malin Corr, the chief doctor of Nak Shimor's leading hospital. It was decided that the Jedi Healers would split up into pairs to more effectively reach the parts of Nak Shimor's population that were suffering the most from the epidemic. Blef and Adrina took a local transport, which they had to pilot themselves due to the disease, to a far outlaying city on the other side of the planet. It was a poor city, a more civilized version of Mos Espa. Adrina saw young and old faces peeking over the edges of the window sills before hastily retreating when they knew they'd been spotted. Each face looked weary and without hope.

"Eery, isn't it?" Blef said quietly. Adrina nodded mutely. They made their way into the clinic, the moans and muffled sobs echoing in Adrina's ears. Victims of the disease lay on pallets, very still. A few of the fortunate ones had a loved one clinging to their hand. Adrina counted a mere handful of workers tending to the sick, their own movements weary and sluggish.

"Water." The raspy request from a startlingly pale patient near Adrina caught her ear. She bent and picked up the water ladle before gently helping the man drink a few sips. "Many blessings..." Adrina gave him a small smile before she straightened and returned to Blef's side.

"It is worse than I feared." Blef murmured. "I have seen this before." Adrina glanced around the room.

"It is treatable, right?" Adrina whispered back. Studying the patients, she believed she had read about the disease. Many planets had eradicated the disease, but not all had been able. Blef nodded grimly.

"For some. Many appear to be too far gone for us to be of any real help." Blef caught Adrina's eyes. "Many will die, Adrina." Adrina set her jaw and nodded.

"I understand." Adrina's voice was soft as she surveyed the room. She could feel Blef's eyes on her.

"We must work quickly. There are other cities we must attend to." Blef spoke crisply.

The work was physically and emotionally tasking. Adrina assisted Blef best she could, knowing that they worked well together. The days were long; she grabbed whatever sleep she could, wherever she could. Adrina soon became so exhausted that it did not matter where she was, she could fall asleep as soon as she closed her eyes. As Adrina knew would happen, many did succumb to the disease, but many more were saved.

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

Obi-Wan hadn't actually talked with Adrina for two years past 'hello' when it came time for his and Anakin's first mission together. Obi-Wan and Adrina met by chance in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Adrina was sitting a pool, intently reading a holobook. Obi-Wan smiled softly to himself before sitting beside her. Adrina looked up in pleasant surprise.

"Obi-Wan!" Adrina exclaimed happily. "It's been so long!" Obi-Wan laughed.

"Indeed it has, indeed it has." Obi-Wan murmured. Adrina smiled brilliantly.

"Tell me, how has my little brother been doing? Not too much trouble, I hope." Adrina said eagerly. Obi-Wan chuckled and obliged. Adrina nodded, still smiling, when Obi-Wan completed his tale.

"And what of you?" Obi-Wan queried. Adrina shrugged, gazing into the clear blue pool.

"I'm doing pretty well." Adrina replied simply. Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow, waiting for more of a response. Adrina sighed, giving him a small smile. "The same, really. A lot of studying. Master Che is pleased with my progress."

Adrina hadn't changed much, Obi-Wan could tell. She still cared more about others than herself, and wasn't too open about sharing personal details. He had thought that the change from Tatooine to the Temple would have opened her up more, but apparently he was wrong. "I hope I won't have to use my skills too much on Ani and yourself." Adrina was saying, worrying on her lower lip. "Ani told me about your up-coming assignment."

"We'll be fine," Obi-Wan assured her with a smile. Adrina nodded, settling back in her seat and taking in the scenery before her.

"I hope so." Adrina murmured. "I sincerely hope so."

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

Adrina wasn't quite sure where Obi-Wan and Anakin had been, but she _did_ know that they came back beaten up and weary. A scowl marred her peaceful countenance when she saw the master and apprentice enter the Infirmary. Since arriving on Coruscant five years ago, Adrina's tanned skin had lightened slightly, her skin now appearing sun-kissed with a healthy, rosy glow.

Obi-Wan sheepishly made his way over to Adrina, who gave him a look. "What happened _this_ time?" Adrina asked, sounding very weary. Anakin, now fifteen, tried to soothe his sister.

"It just looks bad, really." Anakin told her. "We're not hurt that badly." Adrina crossed her arms.

"He's right." Obi-Wan confirmed. Adrina's gaze swiveled to his face. It was an expression that clearly stated she did not believe them.

"Do I _look_ stupid?" Adrina demanded. Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged a look. Adrina began to mutter in Huttese, moving to tend to her patients. Anakin had taught Obi-Wan some words in Huttese, but the Jedi Knight couldn't decipher what Adrina was rapidly muttering.

"She's frustrated." Anakin paraphrased softly. "Not really at us. She's had a rough day." Obi-Wan nodded. Anakin winced. "I think she might hurt you if we get busted up like this again, though." Obi-Wan nodded, glancing at Adrina. He had been to the Infirmary countless times before, but Adrina had never patched him up before. Her hands were gentle and she worked quickly, but effectively.

An hour later, both Obi-Wan and Anakin were good as new. Adrina ushered them out of the Infirmary, a small smile playing on her lips. "Take it easy for a day or two!" Adrina instructed as they began to walk away. She leaned against the cool metal wall, shaking her head.

It was very interesting, Adrina thought, that Obi-Wan and Anakin managed to have as good a relationship as they did. She acknowledged that she did not have a very close relationship with Obi-Wan, but they would stop and chat briefly if they met each other in the halls. She knew that Obi-Wan and Anakin were near polar opposites in personality, however. While Obi-Wan had started out much like Anakin was – rash and impulsive – Obi-Wan was mellowing with age and was adopting a calmer attitude of life. Despite this, Adrina mused, Obi-Wan was still the near epitome of a Jedi. She knew that his calm appearance belied the brilliant mind that resided beneath, the full extent of which, Adrina was sure, had not yet been discovered even by the man himself.

Adrina also knew that Anakin had the need to constantly prove himself because of the situation in which he was brought to the Temple. Obi-Wan did his best and then some, but Adrina knew from experience that Anakin could be a handful. Still, Anakin viewed Obi-Wan has his brother and father, as a man to be respected and looked up to. In all, Obi-Wan and Anakin got on well. And for that, Adrina was grateful.

Two weeks later, Obi-Wan and Adrina found themselves sitting and talking in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. "He's growing up." Adrina murmured, her hands clasped loosely in her lap as she gazed across the clear, gently ripping water. Obi-Wan nodded carefully. Adrina looked at him. "You're worried about Ani, aren't you?"

"He's becoming...distracted. Preoccupied." Obi-Wan chose his words cautiously. Adrina gave him a small smile, understanding.

"And did you never have a crush on a girl?" Adrina pointed out gently. Obi-Wan immediately looked away.

"Of course not!" Obi-Wan answered hastily, blushing slightly. Adrina rolled her eyes.

"And I'm a Lethan Twi'lek." Adrina muttered. "Don't be ridiculous." Obi-Wan blushed harder.

"Jedi don't form attachments." Obi-Wan defended. Adrina gave him a pointed look.

"So you wouldn't care three straws if your starfighter was destroyed. Or if you lost the rock Qui-Gon gave you." Adrina replied evenly. "Honestly, Obi-Wan, that's ridiculous. You can't go against human nature like that. You _will_ form attachments to people _and_ things, and there's nothing you can do about it." Obi-Wan stared at her. Adrina sighed.

"Attachments are a good thing; they make you human and keep you sane. But we all need to understand that life happens. Possessions are lost and people die. That's just how life is. If we handle these events well, we are better for it. 'Attachments' cannot and should not be avoided." Adrina wasn't quite finished, though, Obi-Wan noticed.

"Also, if we are to protect and guard the citizens of the Republic, shouldn't we have an understanding of their minds and what they go through? How can you properly minister to a people when you cannot relate to them? More than this, studies have shown that males and females of all species function much better when they have regular sexual intercourse. I am conducting extensive research on the subject, though Master Che has stated with finality that I am not to broach the subject the Jedi Council. The fact, remains, however, that you cannot avoid attachments and that they are, in fact, healthy." Adrina finished with a pointed look. Obi-Wan blushed slightly. "So don't even try to deny the fact that you had a crush on Siri Tachi."

Obi-Wan sighed. Adrina certainly didn't mince words. He wondered where she got her information regarding Siri, but then he realized that she had probably simply observed. Adrina crossed her arms over her chest and turned back to the pool. "Siri and I did not...were not compatible. Nothing came of it." Obi-Wan murmured. Adrina slowly turned her gaze back to him.

"And you are _obviously_ a horrible Jedi because of it." Adrina responded sarcastically. Obi-Wan gave a wry smile and emitted a chuckle.

"Your point is duly noted." Obi-Wan conceded. "You have obviously given this a good deal of thought." Adrina shrugged.

"When you are new to a people, it is generally best to learn what you can of them." Adrina observed quietly. Obi-Wan nodded. She hesitated unexpectedly. "I hope I did not seem overly harsh… The Jedi do much good, and I admire them for that." Obi-Wan smiled and assured her that he was unoffended.

"I remember those first couple of years. It seemed like whenever I saw you, a holobook was attached to your person." Obi-Wan recalled after a brief moment of silence. Adrina laughed, a pure, genuine laugh.

"Yes, I was so thirsty for knowledge; I wanted to know everything." Adrina turned her mirthful eyes to Obi-Wan again. "I even read the schematics of the first garbage compactor ever created." Obi-Wan laughed at that. Obi-Wan paused for a moment.

"Do you think his infatuation with Senator Amidala will last long?" Obi-Wan asked. Adrina shrugged.

"It has been my experience that crushes generally do not last long and fade away." Adrina informed gently. Obi-Wan nodded, relieved. "However," Adrina warned. "Crushes can also fade into genuine love." Obi-Wan didn't respond, contemplating her words.

"Thank you, Adrina." Obi-Wan murmured. Adrina nodded. The two fell into companionable silence. It was good to have a friend, Adrina mused. Very good indeed.

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

Over the next few years, Obi-Wan and Adrina passed each other in the halls, and would stop and chat briefly, but they did not have regular contact. They both regretted this, but because of their different career paths, there was little that could be done to rectify it. Still, they remained friends over the years. Neither would have ever predicted how events would unfold very shortly.

.

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapter Sixteen

.

Anakin was twenty, Adrina mused. It never ceased to amaze her how fast time seemed to fly by. It seemed that just yesterday they were stuck on the Giant Sandbox In The Sky, working in _Watto's Shop_ and dreaming of being free. But that was a decade ago and much had changed. Her Anakin was well on his way to becoming a Jedi Knight, a fine Jedi, if still rash and had moments of immaturity. Despite his temper and brashness that more often than not landed him in trouble and the Infirmary, Adrina loved him even more deeply. She was proud of who he had become. She was proud to call him brother, no matter how the Jedi viewed attachments.

She had changed, Adrina knew. While Anakin had become more impulsive – or perhaps he always had been, and confidence had amplified it – Adrina had grown more shrewd and perceptive. She liked to think that she was always perceptive, but she knew that she was often narrow-minded when she was younger. Quick to question authority and even quicker to seek to disobey it, if Adrina was honest with herself, she had not completely divested herself of those traits but she believed she better managed those tendencies. She had been distrustful and distant, and though she was still slow to trust, Adrina felt she was more a part of the Jedi now than she had been. She had matured.

Aching muscles that protest when Adrina shifted broke her out of her reverie. She had just returned from an outlying planet in the midst of a civil war. The days had been long and hard, as expected, but she had lost track of the number of times she had rushed onto battlefields under fire, or the number of times MedCenters she was working at had come under fire. She had even been shot and had returned more accurate fire. The team had received two days respite after returning and Adrina was more than grateful.

Adrina sat crossed legged on her bed and watched the Holonet newscast, enjoying her last few moments of break. Her heart plummeted to the floor when it was announced with regret and heavy heart that Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo had been assassinated the hour prior when her ship landed. Adrina swallowed hard. She hadn't seen Padmé in ten years, but it still hit hard to hear of her death. Her mind raced to come up with a reason why the Senator would have been assassinated. Adrina closed her eyes slowly. The Military Creation Act. The answer was simple and obvious. Senator Amidala was one of the leaders of the opposition. Someone really wanted this Act to pass, Adrina mused. She had a feeling that this was just the beginning of something much bigger. She had suspected from the beginning of the controversy, but Padmé's death confirmed it. Her death signaled a great and ominous change in the Republic.

Adrina forced herself to stop watching, turning the news off. She leaned back against the wall, shocked. She groaned. Anakin. He was on a mission to Ansion, but he would most certainly find out when he and Obi-Wan returned. Anakin was still infatuated with Padmé, and Adrina knew that Anakin would not take the news well. Poor Obi-Wan, Adrina thought. He would have to deal with Anakin while he recovered, more than she would. Still, this would be a grievous blow to Anakin and the Republic. While the two women may not have always seen eye-to-eye, Adrina respected Padmé for her unwavering dedication to her people and her beliefs.

Glancing at her time chrono, Adrina lethargically rose from her bed. It was almost time for her shift to begin. She forced the distressing news from her mind and made her way to the Halls of Healing. She was in the habit of arriving fifteen minutes before she was due to begin. Her heart was heavy as she went about her work and it felt as if a great load had been placed upon her shoulders. Fortunately, there were no serious injuries, just minor training scrapes and bruises.

As she always did when she was stressed or upset, Adrina curled up under a secluded tree in the Room of a Thousand Fountains after the end of her shift, attempting to sort out her thoughts. She had only just begun to stew when Anakin paged her on her comlink. Adrina sighed and managed a small smile, picking up.

"Hi, Ani." Adrina murmured halfheartedly. Anakin immediately recognized the hidden distress in his sister's voice.

"What's wrong, Rina?" Anakin queried over the comlink, his concern evident. "Did something happen on shift?" Adrina shook her head.

"N..no." Adrina murmured. "I was just watching the Holonet, and…" Adrina trailed off, unsure of how to proceed. Anakin recognized her hesitation and chuckled. He quickly filled in the details.

"It was a decoy, Rina." Anakin explained cheerfully. Adrina frowned briefly. "Padmé is still alive and kicking, and stubborn as ever." Adrina smiled at that, her heart lifting. "And as beautiful as ever." Adrina winced, thankful that Anakin was not there to witness it.

"Really?" Adrina pressed, trying not to get her hopes up too much. She frowned then. That poor decoy. She had a family, she must have. The family would have to pick up the pieces. The decoy would never be remembered for her brave actions, and that thought greatly saddened Adrina.

Anakin laughed. "Master Obi-Wan and I have been assigned as security." Anakin explained sounded far too pleased. Adrina wondered how well that would go, given Anakin's feelings. Especially if there was still an assassin out there. Anakin cared very deeply about the Senator from Naboo, and he was prone to being ruled more by his emotions than by reason or clear thinking. Obi-Wan was quite the opposite, and Adrina credited him with the reason her brother was still alive.

"So you're back safely?" Adrina made sure.

"Safe and sound. Not a scratch." Anakin assured. Adrina smiled, satisfied.

"Good." Adrina said. "I assume you won't be back at the Temple until all this is cleared up?"

"Yeah," Anakin agreed. "I don't know how long it will take, though." Adrina nodded.

"Just be careful." Adrina requested. "Tell that to Obi-Wan too. We don't want a repeat of the Gundark incident." Anakin chuckle crackled over the comlink.

"Alright. Be safe, Rina. Love you."

Adrina smiled. "I love you too," Adrina murmured. She cut the link, frowning. Something was going to happen; something big. And, whatever it was, Anakin would be at the heart of it. "Naturally." Adrina muttered. She sighed and leaned back against the tree. "And here I was thinking I would have peace and quiet."

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

Obi-Wan was more than satisfied with Captain Typho's security detail. It was a well thought out organization and was very tight. It would take a very experienced professional to get past Typho's men. Unfortunately, Obi-Wan mused, it appeared that they _were_ dealing with an experienced professional. While it wasn't quite the assignment Obi-Wan had been expecting to receive, it was good to be back on Coruscant again.

Obi-Wan walked quietly into anti-chamber of Padmé's bedroom, shrugging of his cloak and informing his apprentice of the security downstairs. "Any activity up here?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin shook his head.

"Quiet as a tomb." Anakin responded. He sighed. "I don't like just waiting here for something to happen to her." Obi-Wan frowned and pulled out the small monitor from his utility bet. His frown deepened.

"What's going on?"

"She covered the cameras." Anakin explained with a shrug. "I don't think she liked me watching her." Obi-Wan scowled.

"What was she _thinking_?" Obi-Wan muttered, replacing the monitor. Anakin shifted uncomfortably. Obi-Wan sighed internally. He should have expected Anakin to be aware.

"She programmed Artoo to warn us if there's an intruder." Anakin threw in, trying to dwell on the positive. Obi-Wan frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"There are many other ways to kill a Senator." Obi-Wan pointed out. He knew all too well. He had witnessed some of them. Anakin nodded.

"I know." Anakin acknowledged. "But we also want to catch this assassin, don't we, Master?" There was something in his tone that struck the older man. Obi-Wan turned around slowly, his arms dropping as realization dawned.

"You're using her as bait." Obi-Wan stated with a hint of disapproval. His voice may have merely hinted at it, but his heavy stare conveyed the full extent of his displeasure. Anakin glanced nervously away and fidgeted, though he tried to mask it.

"It was her idea." Anakin defended, not able to meet Obi-Wan's eyes. "Don't worry! No harm will come to her. I can sense everything that's going on in that room." Anakin paused. "Trust me." Obi-Wan looked over his shoulder at the entrance to Padmé's room.

"It's too risky." Obi-Wan declared with a slight shake of his head. "Besides, your senses aren't that attuned, my young apprentice." He felt that sometimes Anakin was too sure of himself.

"And yours are?" Anakin boldly challenged. Obi-Wan turned around to look at him.

"Possibly." Obi-Wan said.

Truthfully, Obi-Wan wasn't certain. He wanted to believe they were, but the only way to test the theory could have deadly consequences. And Obi-Wan worried about his apprentice and friend, though he would not admit it. Anakin was truly becoming a good Jedi, and Obi-Wan was proud to know him, but Anakin was not flawless. Pride and arrogance, combined with impulsiveness, were Anakin's primary faults. Obi-Wan was also not ignorant to the fact that Anakin pined for the elusive Senator Amidala, even a decade after their meeting and parting. Indeed, the years had only served to increase his feelings. Obi-Wan could not pretend to understand and so did not try, but it frustrated him. No good would come of a union between the apprentice and the senator, but Anakin could not or refused to see it. Obi-Wan feared what the result of this particular attachment would be.

It was only the beginning of a wonderful night. Sure enough, another attempt on Senator Amidala's life was made. While it failed, the night was not overly successful from Obi-Wan's perspective. Unfortunately, the bounty hunter that had made the attempt was killed herself, presumably by the bounty hunter that hired her. Their only lead was a toxic dart of sorts, the weapon used against the female bounty hunter.

The mission on Ansion had been draining enough, but after launching himself out the window – which he decided was _not_ his best idea ever – Obi-Wan just wanted one calm and restful night. He didn't figure he'd get that good rest anytime soon, between his young apprentice and Padmé Amidala. Worse, Obi-Wan could feel something darker working – something that boded nothing but ill-fate.

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

Obi-Wan and Anakin strode purposefully through the halls of the Jedi Temple. They had an appointment with the Jedi Council in another hour, but they both decided that it would probably be wise to have a healer check them out – especially Anakin, who had been aching all that day – after their antics the previous night. Both Jedi were hoping that Adrina was not available to help them, because they knew that while she would mostly understand why they did what they did, she would not be very pleased. The expectation of her displeasure heightened the tension between the men.

The two Jedi crept into the quiet Infirmary. There was no sign of Adrina. Breathing silent sighs of relief, Obi-Wan and Anakin sat themselves down in chairs and waited for assistance.

"I thought you said 'not a scratch'." Adrina's wary voice came. Anakin winced and slowly got up, smiling charmingly at her. Adrina arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"But I don't have a scratch." Anakin pointed out with no small amount of smugness. "Just a few aches." Adrina looked at Obi-Wan. Her pointed gaze demanded answers, and the faster the better.

"Same," Obi-Wan said. Adrina sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Before or after last night?" Adrina asked astutely. Obi-Wan and Anakin glanced at each other, an act that did not go unnoticed by the healer. She sighed. "What happened?" Adrina asked wearily. Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan, handing the question to him. Adrina watched the two carefully, curious about the slightly frosty air between the two. The men were careful to hide it, but she knew the two. They stood further apart than was usual and lacked their usual teasing. No, something had happened.

"Another attempt was made," Obi-Wan began carefully. Adrina sucked in her breath and furrowed her brow. "I...jumped out the window and held onto the probe droid. Anakin jumped into a speeder and saved me. There was a small chase between us and the bounty hunter, also in a speeder. Anakin jumped onto the other speeder, falling a few stories. The bounty hunter eventually crashed, but Anakin jumped off." Now that he was relaying the story, Obi-Wan realized how idiotic their actions had been, even if they were necessary.

"Please tell me there was no other way this could have been resolved." Adrina stated in a low tone. Obi-Wan and Anakin had watched her closely when the former was explaining what had happened, and it was very clear that she was not pleased. Displeasure rolled off of her in waves.

"Not really." Anakin supplied. Adrina glanced upwards with a miniature sigh. If there was one thing she had learned about the Jedi in the time she had spent in the Infirmary, it was that Jedi were prone to acts of noble stupidity. She had heard many variations over the years of the tale they told. She wondered, at this point, why she bothered asking for details.

"And _please_ tell me you got something out of it." Adrina almost pleaded. Anakin nodded. Adrina sighed. The two Jedi thought they had gotten off without a lecture when Adrina began to mutter in Huttese – it seemed that she always reverted to Huttese when she felt strongly about something. By this time, Obi-Wan had become more fluent in the language and understood almost everything being said.

Adrina grabbed the scanner off of her utility belt and began with Anakin, since he would most likely have the worst injuries. "Idiotic, don't care how useful, it was still idiotic. Reckless idiots." Adrina muttered in Huttese. Adrina sighed, lowering her scanner.

"You're lucky, Ani." Adrina announced in Basic. "You've gotten away with only two bruised ribs, both of which are easily mended." She then reverted back to muttering in Huttese about foolhardy recklessness getting him killed one day. Adrina moved over to Obi-Wan.

"Two bruised ribs, some scratches and a lot of bruising elsewhere." Adrina muttered in Basic. "Both of you, lay down on those beds." Anakin and Obi-Wan carefully moved onto the beds as instructed. "Should have come in sooner." Adrina muttered under her breath. "Bloody idiots."

Anakin twitched when Adrina placed her hands gently on his stomach. He wrinkled his nose when he felt the Force flow into his ribcage. "That tickles." Anakin rasped. He did not like being tickled. Adrina shrugged.

"Call it a hazard of your profession." Adrina murmured, unapologetic. She moved to Obi-Wan next. Obi-Wan forced himself to stay very still. After a few moments, Adrina stepped away. "There. Next time, when you feel the urge to jump out of a window or a moving speeder...don't."

"We'll do our best." Obi-Wan promised. He and Anakin thanked her and excused themselves.

Adrina bit the inside of her lower lip and crossed her arms as she watched them walk away. Something had happened between them, and Adrina wanted to know what, but she also knew that it wasn't her place. With a nearly inaudible sigh, Adrina wondered if Anakin had questioned Obi-Wan's judgment again. Even knowing as little as she did about their assignment, she knew that since it involved Padmé Amidala, her suspicion was probably correct.

Adrina returned to her work, trying to ignore the growing shadow in the back of her mind.

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

Anakin stood before the Jedi Council, very much aware of the attention focused on he and his Master. "Track this bounty hunter down, you must, Obi-Wan." Master Yoda was saying. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Most importantly," Master Windu continued. "Find out who he's working for." Anakin bowed his head.

"What about Senator Amidala?" Obi-Wan queried respectfully. Anakin's head came up at this. "She will still need protecting." Anakin ached to be the one to protect her forever and always.

"Handle that, your Padawan will." Yoda announced calmly. Anakin didn't know how, but he managed to keep his face neutral. Obi-Wan seemed surprised, but not upset, at this. Perhaps if they spent time together Anakin would learn the futility of his feelings, or they would fade altogether. Perhaps he would see that he had built up a pedestal and would see that the real person could not measure up. More than that, it was the mission that better suited Anakin. He was not given to reconnaissance, but he was a warrior, which was needed for a protection detail.

"Anakin, escort the senator back to her home planet of Naboo." Windu instructed. "She'll be safer there. And don't use registered transport; travel as refugees." Anakin nodded.

"As the leader of the opposition, it will be very difficult to get Senator Amidala to leave the Capital." Anakin pointed out. Obi-Wan mentally lauded Anakin's display of astuteness. Windu nodded and turned to Yoda.

"Until caught this killer is, our judgment she must respect." Yoda replied. Anakin and Obi-Wan nodded.

"Anakin, go the the Senate and ask Chancellor Palpatine to speak with her about this matter." Windu spoke up. Obi-Wan and Anakin bowed and slowly exited the chamber.

Anakin didn't think he could ever have a better assignment. Not only was this is first mission alone, but he was guaranteed time with the woman he loved! Anakin knew Padmé would resist protection, at least at first, but once Chancellor Palpatine talked to her, she would not openly oppose it. Anakin smiled to himself. Oh yes. It was a very good mission indeed.

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

Obi-Wan was worried about Anakin. He could clearly feel Anakin's emotions, and Obi-Wan didn't know what to do. Somewhere in the ten years they had been apart, Anakin's 'crush' developed into genuine true love, just as Adrina had warned might happen. How was he supposed to deal with this, Obi-Wan wondered. Should he talk to Master Windu, or Master Yoda? Should he talk to the one person who knew Anakin best, Adrina? Obi-Wan had only asked Adrina for advice once, and he felt that he should not rely on her for help. This time, however, Obi-Wan was sorely, sorely tempted.

As he walked through the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan thought back to half an hour before when he watched Anakin escort the young Senator from Naboo through the crowds of Coruscant. There was nothing he could do about Anakin's feelings, Obi-Wan knew. He could just offer advice, if asked, and nothing else. He could only hope that Padmé had some sense about her. But hoping was not a strength Obi-Wan had in abundance.

~e~e~e~e~e~e~e~

Adrina had her nose in a holobook as she quietly walked from the Halls of Healing to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. She would be leaving the next day as part of a small group of Jedi Healers. They were to assist the few healers the planet possessed in giving inoculations and to generally help where needed. They would only be there for a week, but Adrina wanted to read as much as she could about the planet and it's culture before arriving. She greatly preferred learning through experience, but it never hurt to conduct solid reconnaissance beforehand.

Adrina side-stepped a column and a young Padawan, her eyes never leaving the view screen. She looked up when she sensed Obi-Wan approaching. She cocked her head. He was deep in thought, and looked slightly troubled. It appeared that he was coming from the Analysis Cubicles. Obi-Wan broke out of his musings when he came upon Adrina.

"Hello there!" Obi-Wan greeted, pleased to see her. Adrina smiled softly up at him, tucking away the holobook.

"You seem troubled." Adrina observed quietly. Obi-Wan smiled to himself. Adrina hadn't changed, it seemed. She still didn't beat around the bush, or waste time with pleasantries. Obi-Wan folded his arms across his chest and shook his head.

"Oh, the Analysis Droids weren't much help, that's all." Obi-Wan explained simply. Adrina smirked, amused.

"They're droids, Obi-Wan. They aren't all knowing, and neither are we." Adrina pointed out. Obi-Wan chuckled. She certainly had a unique way of looking at things. She was right, though, and Obi-Wan knew it.

"True, but it is frustrating nonetheless." Obi-Wan replied. Adrina nodded.

"I'll give you that." Adrina agreed. On a whim, Obi-Wan pulled out the toxic dart the Analysis Droids had been unable to identify.

"Have you ever seen this?" Obi-Wan queried hopefully. Adrina gingerly took it, carefully examining it. Her face contorted in concentration, her brows furrowed.

"It does look familiar," Adrina admitted. "I know it's a saberdart, which you probably know, and I know that toxic darts such as these, though not this particular model, are popular among bounty hunters." Adrina looked up at him, her chocolate eyes unreadable and her face blank. Obi-Wan felt her discomfort, however. "Where did you get this?" There was a wary edge to her voice that she tried, and failed, to mask.

Adrina's heart began to beat rapidly and she worked to maintain a calm composure. She had almost immediately recognized the object for what it was – one of her father's weapons of choice. He had not always used them, but he had shown them to her one evening, excited about his new weaponry. Adrina knew that he took the occasional bounty, but it was not like her father to be so careless. _Surely he knows this could be traced to him._

"This was the projectile that killed the woman who attempted to assassinate Senator Amidala." Obi-Wan explained. "Another bounty hunter killed her." Adrina frowned slightly, crossing her arms. Her jaw tensed slightly and her heart skipped a beat. Obi-Wan noticed the slight shift in posture, though he attributed it to dredging up what were likely very painful memories. He knew he would have to tread respectfully.

Adrina's thoughts raced._ Why would Buir take this bounty? He knows what this would mean to me, and Anakin is by rights his own son because of his relation to me._ She did not voice those thoughts. "Curious." Adrina murmured finally. "One of the biggest rules bounty hunters have is to never interfere in another hunter's bounty. It is rarely broken."

"Let me guess; when another hunter interferes, the penalty is death." Obi-Wan replied dryly. Adrina nodded with a small smile.

"Exactly so." Adrina confirmed. "This woman of yours must have cut in on the other one's bounty." Adrina paused. "Although, that may not be the case. It could be personal – the other hunter may not have known about the bounty. Bounty hunters tend to hold grudges, you know. They never forgive, and they never forget. They're reliable like that." Obi-Wan nodded, smiling slightly at her small display of dry humor.

"Do you know who might use a dart like this?" Obi-Wan inquired. Adrina studied it again, weighing about what she should say. She couldn't be completely honest, be she couldn't lie. And she had questions of her own that she required answers to. She chose her words carefully.

"I've met a few bounty hunters that might use a weapon like this." Adrina said quietly. "But this particular dart is expensive, and rare, too. You're dealing with a high-priced and particularly deadly bounty hunter." Adrina sighed. "I only know of a handful of bounty hunters who would use darts such as this, but I don't know how many are still alive or in business. It's been a long time. And there's always the possibility of new a new hunter that I haven't heard about." Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow.

"You say that like you still have contacts." Obi-Wan observed, not condemning, merely stating a fact. Adrina shrugged. They were treading dangerously close to the truth she so ardently protected.

"I believe it to be wise."Adrina stated simply and logically. "You never know when it'll come in handy." Obi-Wan nodded, considering. "It's not that active, mind you. But I hear things." _From my father, the best bounty hunter in business, who is also likely the man you are looking for._ "Too often people try to leave that world for good and end up dead. I will not be one of those people."

Obi-Wan was careful to keep his face neutral. Adrina had just shared, willingly, a little about herself. The last time she had spoken of her life before meeting Qui-Gon Jinn was right after his death, when she was comforting him in the hanger on Naboo. Judging by the conflicting emotions radiating from her, Obi-Wan knew whatever bit of her past she was thinking of, it was not a pleasant memory, and it was probably one she tried her best to suppress.

"I can tell you that you'll be hard pressed to find someone to rat out the bounty hunter this belongs to." Adrina said. While truthful, she also hoped that it would discourage Obi-Wan from pursuing this line of investigation. But Adrina was not unintelligent, and she knew Obi-Wan was an above average investigator. He would find her father, no matter what she said or did – short of killing him, a thought that she gave no additional thought. Killing her acquaintance/friend was not an option. The best she could hope for was to stall Obi-Wan, hopefully giving her father enough time to take the appropriate steps.

"Why is that?" Obi-Wan queried. He had a feeling he knew the answer, but he wanted to hear her reasoning. Adrina hitched a shoulder.

"The bounty hunter that would use this kind of weaponry is bound to be well-respected, known, and very deadly. Ratting out a hunter like that will get you killed. Bounty hunters may want their bounty, but they would rather be alive than rich." Adrina explained.

"A lot of things will get you killed, or so it appears." Obi-Wan remarked softly. Adrina laughed, not helping the smile that came.

"That's about right." Adrina admitted. She shrugged helplessly. "That's the world of bounty hunters for you. And you don't rise to the top without skill, intelligence, or ruthlessness." Her unspoken warning and advice did not go unnoticed. She wanted him to tread carefully, preferably not at all, though she knew that was not an option for the Jedi.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Thank you, Adrina." Obi-Wan replied with genuine gratitude. Adrina managed a small smile in response.

"May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan." Adrina murmured before slowly continuing on her way, her heart heavy. "You'll need it."

She could not tell Obi-Wan, but she recognized the dart for what it was – a Kamino Sabre Dart. She only knew of one bounty hunter that would use that particular type of dart. Adrina shook her head. It was absurd. Her father wouldn't be involved with the assassination plot. It was not something he would do; it went against the very foundation of his beliefs.

Frowning deeply, Adrina escaped the Jedi Temple and went to make contact with her father. She made haste to the Communications Center. Boba Fett's smiling face materialized on the screen in front of the healer, and she could not help but returning her younger brother's enthusiastic greeting. "How's the book?" Adrina asked, momentarily distracted from her true purpose in making unscheduled contact. "Isn't it good?" Boba nodded vigorously.

"I didn't know history was this interesting!" Boba replied, his dark eyes alight with excitement. "I mean, I know it's fiction, but it doesn't seem like it." Adrina knew he would appreciate the book, a piece of historical fiction featuring war, strategy, and battle scenes. It would be a good escape from Boba's usual choice of engineering and technical books and manuals, while being engaging and educational.

"He's begging me to read it, too." Jango's voice came, though his body couldn't yet be seen. Adrina's smile tightened, but didn't vanish. "I have managed to hold out."

"It's an excellent tale, Buir." Adrina said after a moment. Boba's smile froze and glanced at their father, who studied his daughter carefully.

"Boba, go to your room. Adrina and I must speak alone." Jango said quietly, his eyes never leaving Adrina's. Boba sighed wearily, obviously upset, but silently obeyed upon command. Adrina lowered her eyes as Boba left. Though Jango could not see, her clammy hands were knotted in her lap. She could feel her father's expectant eyes upon her, but she felt her carefully prepared words die before they reached her tongue. Even so, Adrina knew that Jango would not speak until she did.

"I…" Adrina halted. She took a deep breath and looked up. "You were on Courscant. Yesterday." Jango's eyes did not leave hers and no emotion showed on his face.

"I was." Jango readily replied evenly. Adrina licked her lips and looked down, trying to make sense of her thoughts. "It was barely for two hours, Ka'rta. I am sorry I could not see you. Is this what is troubling you?" He frowned slightly.

"No." Adrina snapped. She was too caught up in her emotions to wince at her sharp tone. "I am upset because I learned today that you may be involved in the assassination plot against Senator Amidala." Her hurt and confusion rang clear.

Jango crossed his arms and shook his head. "How did you come by this…information?" His voice was unreadable. Adrina frowned deeply, her face flushed.

"You don't deny it, then?" Adrina demanded. Jango arched an eyebrow. Anger and hurt coursed through Adrina's veins like a white hot fire. She placed a hand to her head in disbelief. "I…I…" She looked away, shaking her head. Tears pricked her eyes. Her voice was ragged when she spoke next. "_Why_, Buir? This goes against your very beliefs! Don't get me wrong, I am not close to Padmé, but I care about her well-being! You know that!" What else could she believe with the evidence she had?

Adrina stared down at her lap to hide the tears that prickled her eyes. She knew what it would do to Anakin if Padmé were to die. She liked the senator well-enough as a person – politics aside – but her attachment to the politician was directly linked to the woman's significance to Anakin. And by rights Anakin was as much Jango's son as he was Shmi's because Shmi had adopted Adrina.

"Have the Jetti taught you to jump to conclusions?" Jango asked after a long moment. Adrina looked up with a fierce glare.

"I am trying not to. That is why we are having this conversation." Adrina ground out. "Because I refuse to believe that you would do this." Honesty was a quality she admired above most others, and to have her trust broken by the man she held closest to her heart was a difficult thing to rectify.

"I was not there to assassinate Senator Amidala."

Adrina froze, her eyes still on her hands. She listened as her father continued to explain. "It is true that I was approached, naturally." Jango continued. "And I did accept. But, answer me this, Adrina. The bomb. The kohouns. Do those not strike you as odd tactics for me to use?" Adrina pursed her lips and reluctantly turned her mind to the question posed to her.

"Yes." Adrina finally answered. "The…kill would not be assured. Its effects could be random, as demonstrated by the explosion." Jango nodded his approval. "But I don't understand. Why use such uncharacteristic tactics? Why did you kill the other hunter?"

"What better way to assure the safety of your target by subcontracting?" Jango replied with a small smile. "I have worked with Zam Wesell before. I know how she operates. By partnering with another bounty hunter, I have an excuse for my failure. I could help prolong the senator's life and provide you with specific details that you could conveniently suggest to the appropriate people. The Jetti were bound to be called in. Specific and detailed knowledge is more useful than vague awareness."

"But Zam Wesell was growing closer to success. So you killed her before she made a third attempt." Adrina finished. Jango nodded. "You were protecting me." Another nod. Adrina ducked her head, feeling very ashamed.

"The Jetti witnessed." Jango said. "Likely your sources."

"Obi-Wan and Anakin." Adrina murmured.

"Was it them?" Jango's question was answered with a brief nod. "Stubborn fellows; most would have lost her trail." High praise from the hardened bounty hunter.

"They are her protection." Adrina said, not able to meet her father's eyes. Jango chuckled, but it was strained to her ears.

"Lucky for Anakin, eh?"

Adrina was too engrossed in her own misery to appreciate her father's dry humor. Tears pricked at her eyes anew. "I'm sorry, Buir." She said softly. "I am sorry to have doubted you." Her admission was met with silence. After painful minutes, Adrina looked up. She couldn't decipher her father's look, even after the years.

"It is forgotten." Jango said finally. Adrina blinked. She knew her father. The matter was closed in his eyes. Even so, it still felt very open to her. She opened her mouth to say as much, but was silenced with a look. Adrina was left wondering about the state of their relationship and had no answers. She was left wondering, as well, what her reaction said about her, that she would jump to such extremes at the slightest provocation. She was usually more skeptical when approached with new information, especially that which dealt with someone close to herself. Again, Adrina had no answers.

"Yes, Buir." Adrina murmured. "As you wish." She looked up. "Obi-Wan will find you." Jango nodded impassively.

"His proof is scanty." Jango dismissed her concern. He leaned forward. "Ka'rta, I need you to listen to me very carefully. There is a war coming." Adrina nodded.

"I figured as much." Adrina replied. "I've suspected for a while. The Separatists won't go peacefully. The Jetti are spread too thin; we cannot fight this war, and yet the Senate wages an internal war over creating an army." Jango shook his head.

"They have an army." Jango said quietly, glancing over his shoulder even though he was secure in his home. Adrina frowned.

"The Separatists? I'm not surprised, not with the Trade Feder…"

"The Republic." Jango interrupted. Adrina's mouth fell open slightly in a light gasp. "I was bound by contract – honor bound – to not share. But damn the Kaminoans." Adrina's mind raced to process the new information.

"The Kaminoans. A clone army." Adrina breathed. Jango nodded, carefully watching his daughter for her reaction. Adrina didn't know what to think.

"Commissioned by Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. I was approached by a man called Tyrannus." Jango said.

"A Jedi?" Adrina couldn't believe it. It wasn't the Jedi way. Jango briefly hitched his shoulders as if to say that he understood, but that's how it was. "A Jedi Master commissioned a clone army for the Republic, and was apparently working with someone who was probably also a Jedi. The Council can't know… If they know, surely they would have told the Senate."

"It is possible he was working without the permission of the Jedi Council. There are bound to have been Jetti rebels throughout the years." Jango agreed, though he didn't care either way. "It's not my business to know; my job is to be the host and advise the Kaminoans. I can guarantee you, Ka'rta, that they are the best trained army in existence, possibly in history. When war comes, you will be in the thick of it, and you _will_ be protected." There was momentary silence.

"You _want_ Obi-Wan to find you!" Adrina breathed, wide-eyed as the pieces fell together. "The Council doesn't know about the army, and they won't find out unless Obi-Wan comes." Jango hesitated to fully agree.

"The Kaminoans would contact the Council when the order is complete, so the Jedi would eventually learn of the Republic's army." Jango refuted slowly. "But I'm afraid that will come too late. The process needed some nudging. If one well-placed saber dart happens to be the needed nudge, so be it." Adrina pressed a hand to her forehead, trying to figure out when her life had become so complicated.

"I leave tomorrow on a mission. I don't have enough time to warn Obi-Wan." Adrina murmured to herself aloud. Jango shook his head.

"Tell no one." Jango ordered in a tone that brooked no disagreement. "The Jetti's trust in you cannot be broken. This Obi-Wan will find me soon enough. Better it come from him than your loyalties be called into question." Adrina frowned. She didn't like it, but she knew he was right.

"Obi-Wan doesn't know that you aren't a true culprit in the assassination plots. He doesn't know that you're a veiled protector." Adrina said. Jango smirked.

"I'll try not to kill him." Adrina had to smile slightly at her father's dry remark. "The Jetti wil be missing you soon." She nodded mutely, knowing the truth of the statement.

"Be careful, Buir." Adrina whispered. Jango smiled lovingly.

"It is you I worry about." Jango replied, causing his daughter to roll her eyes.

Their goodbyes were short, and Adrina stared at the blank screen for several long minutes. She leaned forward, pressing her forehead to the warm screen. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Assassination attempts, a pending war, a damaged relationship – a strangled and humorless chuckle escaped Adrina's lips. What a right royal mess.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Mando'a Translations:_

"Buir." ~ parent, father

"Ka'rta." ~ heart, soul

"Jetti." ~ Jedi


End file.
